Tokyo Ghoul Crimson
by The CCG's Deathbringer
Summary: An unending tragedy lurks in Tokyo and abroad. Follows the events after the "death" of Ken Kaneki as the new CCG, the Clowns and the Ghoul Sanctuary clash in this climactic and penultimate entry in this Tokyo Ghoul Trilogy!
1. Chapter 1 - Rip and Tear

" _Rip and Tear… until it is done!"_

 _The man frowns, looking up at the blackness above him. Who was he? What was he doing in this place? What was his name, what did he look like? These questions flash through his head as he watches images drift around him. Like scenes of a movie, events, moments and instances waft across his vision. It was as if he was watching the life story of another. A sudden force pulls him upwards as a light explodes above his head…_

Breathe…

He opens his eyes while taking in a thirsty breath of air, clutching at the sides of the cool metal around him. Cold air whips his matted hair across his face as an icy feeling courses through his veins. But he feels no cold. He feels no pain. Then, all of a sudden, a voice manifests itself somewhere right above his prone form.

"Doctor Li, he's awake!" A loud crashing noise accompanies the sound of splintering wood as a huge tree crashes, burning to the ground unseen by those eyes. Another pair of feet shuffle over to where he lay as he lays motionlessly, his breath now coming in shallow pants. "We don't have time to wait for him to get his bearings. It's either him or us Hanzo!"

The first speaker, Hanzo, shakes his head loudly. "We can't just leave him for the investigators. You've gone through all this effort to bring him back to Sanctuary to just hand him over to the investigators!" The man's eyes crack open an inch, blurry and distorted images coming into focus as well as two men. One young and lithe with black hair and pale, sweaty skin and the other old and wrinkled…

Doctor Damien Li gaps in surprised horror as a group of suited individuals crest the top of the rise they had just dragged this casket along, cases in their hands and light grey overcoats over their shoulders. Hanzo scowls as he jumps in front of the Doctor. "Ghoul Investigators… Doctor. You need to take _him_ and get to Sanctuary. I'll hold them off here". Doctor Li goes to protest before Hanzo shoves him back towards the casket with the waking man inside.

Li tuts before beginning to drag the large metal container further up the forested hill. Hanzo watches his charge prepare to depart and turns to once again face their pursers. As they all release their Quinque's in unison, he frowns at their faces. "These guys are Japanese… The CCG? Why would they be all the way out here? Tsk. What a bother…" He tenses his entire body as he releases his Kagune, both Kakugan glowing with his resolution to fight.

The investigator who was seemingly the squad's leader raises his eyebrows as he notices that the ghoul before them was a Bikkaku type. He tuts. "Damn it's a Bikkaku. Rank 1 Erashi, you're up!" The young Rank 1 woman nods, biting her lip as she raises her B rated Bikkaku hammer and leaps towards Hanzo, both human and ghoul Bikkaku wielders clashing and struggling to gain the upper hand over the other.

Erashi swipes at Hanzo from below but the ghoul foresees the surprise attack and uses his Kagune, now split in half, to encircle Erashi in a pincer movement. The lead investigator frowns and motions with two fingers on his right hand. "First Class Yoshi, back the Rank 1 up, Associate Special Class Ato, you flank left". His subordinates nod their affirmation and move like water through their assigned tasks. First Class Yoshi uses his A rated Rinkakku Quinque as a flexible sword that slices off both Kagune as Hanzo swears and leaps back, watching keenly as he is slowly surrounded by the investigators.

He sniggers ruefully, regenerating his Kagune quickly and lashes out with all his might, utterly pulverising First Class Yoshi's Quinque in his Kagune's iron grip before the squad leader and Associate Special Class Ato lunge towards him from both sides, Ato firing deadly shards from his S rated Ukkaku rifle and the leader slashing mercilessly at his Kagune and body with his own SS rated Koukaku blade.

Hanzo falls to his knees as his body fails to continue regenerating before Ato stands before him, Quinque aimed at his shaking forehead. "Special Class Katsume, what are your orders?" The squad leader, Katsume, frowns. "Our mission is to follow that elder ghoul. Take no prisoners got it?" Ato nods, his finger readying on his trigger. Hanzo closes his eyes, tears welling up uncontrollably.

 _Damn it damn it Damn it! There are still so many things I want to do, so many things I want to hear and see but… I'm not strong enough to see them am I? This is the end…_

Doctor Li watches from 30 metres further up the hill as Hanzo is accepting his inevitable death, He starts to take a step towards the investigators when something grasps his wrist. Turning his head, Damian Li's eyes widen as the sleeping man now looks up at him with cold grey eyes. He slowly pulls himself up, moving to climb out of the casket he had lain in. Li attempts to push him down but the man is far too strong and rises to a sitting position, staring at the scene playing out below them. Li wipes his sweating brow. "Look I don't know who you are, but you're too important to be killed fighting investigators here that I do know".

The man ignores him and opens his mouth, gargling sounds choking themselves out. "Who…am….I…?" He turns to Li who shrugs. "I don't…" he's cut off as the man steps out of the casket and takes a step forward, clenching his fists…

Associate Special Class Ato's finger tenses on the trigger of Warati, his Quinque as he prepares to execute the ghoul kneeling before him. He smiles. This would go a long way towards his promotion to Special Class. This guy was at least A rated. Maybe even S rated. A sudden noise from further up the hill catches his attention, allowing him to narrowly dodge the black Kagune that flashed past his head, missing his neck by inches.

Special Class Katsume swears as the same Kagune splits in half and another Kagune limb is lashing out at him with incredible speed, giving the seasoned fighter only moments to parry the attack. The Kagune splits off yet again and this time impales First Class Yoshi through the ribcage, rupturing his insides and bursting his heart. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Katsume regroups with Ato and Erashi as they watch the robed form approach them through the evening gloom. Hanzo looks behind him at his supposed saviour and darts into the tree line at the edge of the mountain path to meet up with Doctor Li behind him. Ato probes his neck where one of the Kagune had nicked his skin and was now bleeding profusely. He frowns. "Who's this guy?..."

The man was now wide awake, his hood obscuring his face as he releases even more black Kagune, each limb lashing out at the investigators from all angles as they attempt to counter with their Quinque. Katsume swears again as his leg is slashed at by a stray Kagune and his blood sprays into the darkening air. "Rank 1 Erashi, Ato, begin setting up a defensive perimeter in case I lose control of the situation". Ato nods warily, noting that his superior was considering not being able to handle this ghoul. _Special Class Katsume is one of the most able fighters the CCG has… and he's concerned?_ "The S rated procedure sir?"

Katsume shakes his head. "No… The SS rated one…" He raises his Quinque quickly to his chest as the ghoul thrusts directly at him with his Kagune, splintering the hilt slightly. Erashi is shaking as she gets into position with her Quinque at the ready. As she watches the fight, she bites her lip again. _She was due for promotion to First Class in two weeks but still… Why her? An SS rated ghoul out here?_

Ato lays a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Stay calm. I've never fought an SS rated ghoul either but it won't help the Special Class if we panic here, got it?" Erashi nods, wincing as the ghoul slams all his limbs into Katsume at once, sending the investigator flying into a tree trunk. Ato leaps forward in the heat of the moment to protect his boss, Quinque already transforming into its defensive mode. The ghoul steps forward and grasps the shield with his bare hands, crushing it into hundreds of pieces.

Ato fires at him, the ghoul cocking his head to avoid the projectiles but one catches him on the hood, tearing the fabric away from his head. The ghoul's single Kakugan glints in the moonlight and his stark white hair and grey eyes strike fear into the very core of Ato's being as his torso is separated from his legs, falling to the ground and gargling out his final words as blood pours profusely from his mouth. "One… Eye…."

Katsume roars in anger, his Quinque slashing the One Eyed Ghouls Kagune in half. He stands above Ato's corpse, panting and blooding dribbling from his own mouth. "Heh… I never imagined you'd be a One Eye… I can't defeat you can I?" The One Eye stares at his prey emotionlessly as he spawns yet more Kagune and throws them up in the air. Katsume grins and uses this opportunity to thrust forward and out with his blade, utterly severing the ghoul's torso from his body just as he had done to Ato.

As his torso flies through the air, millions of tiny Kagune attach the two halves of his body and it quickly mends itself. The Special Class investigator's eyes widen in horror. "You're a monster… What the fuck?-" He's unable to finish the sentence as the One Eyes Kagune cuts his Quinque cleanly in half and pierces his neck. He turns shakily towards Erashi and takes one step forward, smiling. "Tell them… the official rating… SS+ " Farid Katsume's final words were cut short as the ghoul begins slashing the now dead investigator mercilessly until his body is nothing more than a bloody pulp.

The ghoul walks over to the sobbing form of Rank 1 Erashi and stares down at the young woman, cocking his head. She glares up at him in return. "Don't you ghouls feel anything? You just slaughtered three great men!" His cold, dead eyes strangely reflect only pain and loss, past memories and darkness. He opens his mouth to speak, his rich, melodic voice striking Erashi as strange coming from a killer. "I… fell nothing…." He continues watching silently as she gets to her feet and flees the way they had come back towards the village. Back towards safety…

Hanzo and Doctor Li approach slowly and the One Eye raises his eyebrows at them. "You said I couldn't fight… It's a good thing you were wrong…" Li is speechless, and Hanzo begins dragging the man up the hill by the arm. "How did you do that? You dealt with those investigators effortlessly, and one of them was even a Special Class!..." He turns to the Doctor. "Will Sanctuary even let him in? The law says that no ghoul with a rating above S can enter. And S rated ghouls are the elite of the strike force. There are only 9".

Li shrugs as he pushes the metal tomb the ghoul had slumbered in behind a clump of thick vegetation. "Who knows? Perhaps the council will see reason and allow him entry, just like that Japanese one… An SS rated ghoul hmm? This is concerning. The CCG will send more investigators here so we need to get to Sanctuary by dawn…" Hanzo turns to the man, frowning. "So what are we supposed to call you then? Do you have a name?" He winces as fresh memories flood his head.

"I… don't remember… Fuck it hurts to try… I think… someone called me Zero once…" Doctor Li nods approvingly. "Zero is a fitting name. Since you can't remember, you're starting from zero… Noe let's get moving. These mountains are difficult to traverse and we have a ways to go yet…"

A lone ghoul watches as the group of three ghouls moves through the mountain range. He had witnessed the battle earlier and had become curious. It had been a long time since a ghoul that powerful had appeared in these lands… The watcher wore a deep blue robe with an intricate design on its back. His equally rich blue hair had faded a small bit with age, but he still possessed most of his youthful appearance. Ghouls didn't age is quickly as humans after all.

Taking off from the top of the tree he stood on, he raced west towards the highest mountain in the range, hoping to arrive back at Sanctuary before they did…

The taxi drove out slowly onto the huge bridge connecting the 1st Ward to Rue Island. The woman inside gazes upon the glorious sight of the CCG's Headquarters with mixed feelings of both relief, anxiety and sadness. Sadiah Erashi had lost her entire squad to a single ghoul high in the Xing Province Mountains in Western China and was now reporting to HQ on the incident.

Erashi sighs as the taxi slows to a halt and she steps out of a door opened by the driver. She pays him before strolling across the lush gardens of the CCG's "King's Park" and into the main lobby. There she is greeted by the receptionist, Watari Mashimto, who tells her he's sorry for her loss. The investigator nods in thanks and the elder man instructs her to go up to the top floor, the Directors Office.

As she enters an elevator, an older investigator joins her as the two of them stand in silence. After a while, the man turns to her as he realises who she was. "Ah, Rank 1 Erashi. I heard about the rest of your squad… I'm sorry.." Erashi smiles politely and turns to the man. "Thank you, Special Class Schneider. I assume you'll be sitting in on this meeting also?" Noro Schneider nods, folding his arms. "From what you told us on the phone this is…. A troubling occurrence".

The elevator grinds to a stop and the two investigators step out into the large hall of the Directors anteroom. A secretary pushes both doors open to allow the investigators through into a large office. Several investigators stood in the room already, in front of a large desk with a man sitting behind it, his fingers poised in an arch steeple. Commander and Director of the CCG Kuki Urie raises his eyes to the newcomers as he beckons Erashi over to his side.

Noro gives her a reassuring pat on the shoulder before joining a tall, slender woman to the right of Urie's desk. Hiyori Arima glances at her husband from the corners of her eyes and raises her eyebrows in question. "She'll be fine. I think she's calmed down enough to give a full report dear". Hiyori says nothing but nods and turns along with all the other investigators as Urie stands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Today this Special Investigators Conference is joined by Rank 1 Erashi, member of the late Special Class Katsume's squad. Miss Erashi? If you wouldn't mind recounting the events for us?" Erashi nods nervously. "Yes Sir. As you know, three weeks ago the CCG was contacted by one of our agents in Beijing regarding a suspicious event". As she says this, Urie presses a button on his desk and a large holographic profile of an aging Chinese man appears in the air.

"Doctor Damien Li is a renowned scientist in the field of Biology and Intensive Care. However, this agent had discovered a time where Li had been seen eating human flesh. Once we suspected he was a ghoul, Katsume Squad was sent into Beijing to capture the Doctor and his bodyguard, S rated ghoul "Hanzo". The Doctor and Hanzo escaped the government lab they were holed up in with a truck with only one item of cargo on board. A metal container".

Some of the Special Class investigators frown at this. Where was this going? Erashi takes a breath and continues. "We pursued them west until we eventually entered Xing Province to a village called Nijan'tol. After confronting the ghouls and their cargo in the village, their truck was destroyed and we pursued them up into the mountains for half a day before the ghouls stopped to check on the container. Special Class Katsume, Associate Special Class Ato and First Class Yoshi engaged Hanzo in combat and quickly had him on the verge of execution when… he appeared".

She gulps before continuing. "The cargo that the Doctor and Hanzo had been trying to bring into the mountains was a ghoul. He engaged the others and…. Slaughtered them… The Special Class's last words to me were…. SS~ rate, One Eye…"

Urie jerks up from his seat as he stares in disbelief at Erashi. Special Class Arima frowns. "Are you certain that it was a One Eyed Ghoul? Damn it… An SS~ rated too…" She turns to Urie. "Director. What do you make of this?" Urie slowly sits back down into his chair and lays a hand over his eyes. "This is cause for concern… The CCG hasn't encountered a ghoul deserving of anything above an S rating in almost 30 years now. The bastards even a One Eye… Fuck".

Associate Special Class Tooru Mutsuki lays a comforting hand on Urie's shoulder. "Calm down Urie. It won't help if you get worked up like this…" The Director nods, rising and placing both of his hands on his desk as he stares intently at the group of 10 Special Class Investigators gathered before him. "We need to contain this… Special Class Noro and Special Class Arima's squads will be sent into Xing Province to eliminate this threat as soon as possible. Understood?" The other, less senior and experienced Special Class's nods in affirmation. Noro and Hiyori had fought against many very powerful ghouls in their heyday, making them the only logical choice for a ghoul of this calibre.

As the Special Class Investigators begin to leave, Urie sits back in his chair and sighs. "SS~ rated huh?... It's about time I got a real challenge in leadership isn't it, Amon?" He stares up at the picture of the long departed previous Commander and Director, vanguard of the modern CCG. Urie smiles, a thrill rushing through his body that he hadn't felt since he was a young man of 22. "This should be interesting…"

" **A powerful foe appears before the CCG! What lies ahead for the investigators?"**

 **End: Tokyo Ghoul Crimson 01**

 **A/N: Welcome back to the final entry in my Tokyo Ghoul Trilogy :D**

 **I hope this will brighten up your summer in more ways than one. As usual, don't forget to rate and review and in case you're late to the party, go read my first two stories first here:**

 **Tokyo Ghoul: Pulse, s/11774728/1/Tokyo-Ghoul-Pulse**

 **Tokyo Ghoul: Zenith, s/11898275/1/Tokyo-Ghoul-Zenith**

 **Next time: Sanctuary**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sanctuary

**"** **They stand before the gates of Sanctuary. What lies within?..."**

A vast wooden gateway barred the progress of Zero, Hanzo and Li as they approach the high stone walls of Sanctuary. A lone robed man awaits the trio as they crest the final hail before the gates and raises a hand in greeting. "Doctor Li, Hanzo. It's been a long time since you passed into Sanctuary…"

Li shakes the man's hand firmly, smiling. "Thank you Sentinel. It's been a journey fraught with… danger. But here we are". The Sentinel now turns to Hanzo and treats him a warm embrace. "Brother. I admit I thought I would never see you again…" Hanzo sighs and let's his younger brother embrace him, then he pushes him back and looks the man up and down.

"You look like you've gotten taller, Tashii. I appreciate your concern but-" He's cut off as the Sentinel Tashii looks at him sternly. "Hanzo… I want to know how you escaped those investigators… We saw the carnage. You couldn't have done anything like that…" Hanzo sneers. "And who says I'm not strong enough to kill a few investigators…" Tashii notices Zero standing behind Li and Hanzo, so he steps forward to bow towards the startled ghoul.

"You must be the one who saved these men. Thank you…" Li interjects. "He doesn't remember what his name is, or anything else for that matter, but he's the one". Tashii's eyes narrow. "That's the reason you went on a dangerous expedition to Japan? That's why you risked your life countless times? For just another ghoul?" Li cuts him off. "Look, Sentinel. This is my business and as one of the Sanctuary elders I authorize this man entry into our place. Now move aside before I inform the Sentinel Commander of this insubordinance".

Tashii stops talking and nods, silently stepping to the side to let the group pass through the now open gateway. Li motions for Zero to follow them and he looks around in awed wonder at the high stone buildings practically leaping out at them from the sheer rock on all sides of the crater. Ghouls looked out from windows, bikes, workhouses and park benches. Zero shakes his head disbelievingly.

"I never thought something like this could exist… Sanctuary…" Doctor Li smiles at the younger ghoul's wonder. "The Ghoul Sanctuary. We've been working towards this goal for the entirety of my lifetime and since we opened our gates for the first time, ghouls from all over the world have flocked to our protection. Today, the Sanctuary is run entirely by ghouls who live in harmony".

Hanzo sneers, the bad mood brought on by his argument with his brother lingering. "Harmony… Yeah right. That's all going to change now that _he's_ here isn't it?" Li glances quickly at Zero from the corner of his eye, frowning. "You know it's an offense to spread rumours Hanzo. Zero here is our esteemed guest and you will treat him as such. Now, get yourself back to your wife and begin preparing for the Games. I'll see you soon".

Hanzo shrugs and peels off onto a side street to the left, raising a hand in farewell. Li pulls Zero forward by the hand as the two of them continue towards a tall building at the cities centre. In no time, a set of immense stone steps lie before them terminating at two great wooden doors as impressive as the ones at the Sanctuary's entrance.

As he steps through the entryway to the tower, four ghouls armed with Quinque step in front of Zero, cutting him off from the doctor. Li raises his hand to call the guards off but he is ignored. One ghoul gets in his face. "You there. I haven't seen you before. What's your business in Sanctuary? Huh? Answer me you asshole!"

He raises his weapon along with his peers to strike but Zero ducks under the first blow and takes the second barrage with expert force. He catches the slim blade of the ghoul who had spoken and again another Quinque in his left hand. The final two are grasped by his Kagune, splintering all 4 Quinque at once. Doctor Li pulls Zero away from the dumbstruck guards as he punches the One Eye in the shoulder.

"Quit that! You aren't actually allowed to be in here yet so stop drawing attention to us…. Hell, you've already gotten the Doves on our tail already. Come with me, we need to go see the Council".

Leaving a score of shaking guards at the lobby, the two ghouls continue inside through several security checks, Doctor Li waving some ID and skipping all of them until they reach a set of engraved silver doors. He looks at Zero who nods at him, indicating that he was ready. Li pushes the doors inwards and they step into a large hall flanked by rows of wooden pews.

6 large chairs sat around a table upon a raised platform at the end of this hall. Li and Zero walk forwards, the hall empty but for 5 people sitting upon those chairs. Li stops and bows fractionally towards the Council of the Sanctuary. "My comrades. I present myself before you upon my return to Sanctuary".

One wrinkled man wearing a deep blue robe sits upon the centremost chair rises along with his fellow Elders. "Welcome back Damien. Some of us thought the Doves would get you before too long… and from the reports given by our long range scouts, you did…"

Li shrugs. "The nature of my work forced me to take conspicuous actions on my long journey. The fruits of my labour stand here with us, Lord Ebara". Ebara, the head councillor of Sanctuary cracks a smile at Li's crisp tone. "Conspicuous? Such as going right up to the CCG's doorstep perhaps? I told you not to go to Japan…. And yet I hear you were in Tokyo itself last year. Explain yourself before you are banished from the Council Damien Li…"

Li sighs. "Well, Ebara, as I told you back then information had come to my attention regarding a possible game changer for our… current situation. I travelled to Tokyo in order to retrieve this man, Zero". There are concerned looks around the high table between the Elders, apart from one man as Zero notices. A younger man to the left of Ebara simply raises an eyebrow at the mention of his name.

"Hanzo and I travelled from the Sanctuary facility in Beijing once the CCG found out about our movements and pursued us all the way across China. This ghoul saved us and allowed us to return safely. All I ask today is that he be granted rights as a Sanctuary citizen…" Lord Ebara turns to the elder on his right. "Lady Fyria, what do you think of this proposal? You are the head of initiates after all".

The woman in question, Lady Fyria looked Zero up and down with interest. "This one defeated some investigators hmm? He looks very fit and from the Sentinels report earlier, he broke 4 Quinque wielded by our guards in a matter of seconds… I'll take him, if he competes in the Games". Ebara nods, turning back to Li and Zero.

"Very well Damien. Your irresponsible actions have been forgiven, though this…. compensation you've brought us will have to join the City Guard in order to prepare for more Doves in the area. This Council is now dismissed! See you all at tomorrow's Games". As the Elders rise to leave, Zero continues staring intently at Ebara who frowns. "What is it, no name?"

Zero stays silent for a moment before speaking. "My name is Zero. It's all I have left. So use it". Li walks forward to converse with the High Elder. "He remembers nothing from before he was locked in that box I found him in. Perhaps after the Games you can talk with him?" Ebara pauses before nodding. "Very well, sleep well.. Zero. You'll need your energy if you want to last one round in the Games…" With that the old ghoul turns on his heel and leaves the hall with the rest of the Elders…

Erashi presses the button for the Quinque Labs on the elevator panel and leans on the steel railing as she descends through the CCG Headquarters. The Special Class Conference had sapped her energy and all she wanted to do now was practice her Quinque skills with her best friend. The Elevator grinds to a halt and the young investigator steps out into the Armoury. Walking along the long isles of Quinques, she comes to the end of the long room where a heavy black door bars further entry into the S level of the Armoury.

She looks at her watch, sighing as a light padding of footsteps approaches from behind. Erashi turns to see a young male investigator smiling at her, taking her in an embrace. "Erashi… I was so worried about you when I heard about your Squad. Are you ok?" Erashi smiles and nods, stepping away from him. "Thanks, but I think I'll be fine, Kuzo".

Kuzo Alexander was a Rank One Investigator and had been friends with Erashi ever since they were both paired with Special Class Katsume for the first time. Kuzo had been a Rank 3 while Erashi had just left the Academy as a Rank 2. Kuzo's admirable skill with Quinque's and investigative skills had earned him a place in Special Class Noro's Squad, fast tracking him for promotion until they had both attained Rank 1 two years earlier.

Kuzo grins while he flashes a piece of grey plastic in front of her face. Erashi gasps. "How did you get that?" He laughs. "Special Class Noro gave me a key last month when I accidently broke one of his S rated Quinque in a sparring match… Wanna come see?" She nods and Kuzo inserts the key card into a reader beside the heavy black door behind them and the two Junior Investigators enter the Special Quinque Armoury.

Rows of Quinque ranging from S to SS lined the walls, with a lone pedestal holding a large ghastly looking broadsword in the rooms centre. Kuzo's fingers slide across the glass casing. "Owl… The only SSS rated Quinque in the CCG's possession. It was used by the Reaper Kishou Arima before he died over 25 years ago…"

Erashi refrains from giggling. "Every time you see a Quinque you act like a spoilt kid you know that?" Kuzo shrugs, pacing around the room. "I just love Quinque's. They've never let me down before now". Erashi sighs as she looks at the many Special Investigator Quinque as Kuzo walks with her around the Circumference of the room until they stop at one of the weapons. This Quinque was a longsword with an intricately designed hilt. Its black blade seemed to reflect its ominous beginnings.

Erashi takes a breath and reaches out to brush her fingers over the fabricated hilt as Kuzo nods in appreciation. "You've certainly got an eye for a good weapon Erashi-san. That's Ginkui, an SS class Quinque once used by Director Urie himself".

Erashi turns to him, cocking an eyebrow. "We're getting promoted in less than two weeks okay? So don't do anything rash that'll get you punished". Kuzo raises his arms in mock surrender and smiles. "It's not like I'm going to steal it Erashi. I was only looking you see". As the two friends chat some more, they exit the Vault, closing the door behind them and entering the Training Room. Several pairs of investigators were already at work despite the early hour.

Kuzo grabs Erashi's hand and pulls her forwards, pointing to a lone investigator in the corner using a huge Quinque to slice practice dummies to pieces. "It's Special Class Suzuya! Look at him go!" Erashi is forced to admit that Juuzou Suzuya was certainly the epitome of investigators. Even in his advancing age of 48 the distinguished Special Class Investigator was one of the CCG's most skilled and powerful.

Juuzou lowers his Quinque, Jason, after a particularly ferocious barrage and turns to see the two Rank Ones coming over. He raises a hand in greeting and waves. "Kuzo, Erashi. It's good to see you both". He flicks a glance to Erashi's face, his eyes crinkling slightly. "I heard about what happened to your squad in China. I'm sorry… I trained Katsume myself and he was my partner for many years…"

Erashi was getting tired of everyone giving their condolences and reminding her of a scene she'd rather forget, but instead she simply smiles and shakes his outstretched hand. As Kuzo and Suzuya converse over Quinque usage, Erashi notices some of the other trainers bow towards two men who had just entered the room. She gasps and both Kuzo and Juuzou bow along with her as the men come to a halt before them. Suzuya rises and smiles.

"Director Urie, Special Class Noro, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Urie shakes Juuzou's hand and turns to the rest. "Noro and I just came back from a meeting with Chairman Kotarou and I thought we could spar with some of our aspiring rookies". He smiles his charismatic smile, staring Kuzo directly in the eye as the young man agrees profusely. "Yes sir please! I've had my eye on this certain Quinque for a while and-" He's cut off by Noro who steps forward with a stern look on his face.

"Rank One Alexander" he begins before clearing his throat. "While we know that your skill with a Quinque is…. Extensive, I personally also know that that "certain" Quinque you mean is Owl. I cannot allow you to wield this weapon, as only Kishou Arima himself was able to control its massive power. For now, Director Urie has given me permission as the head of the Armoury to let you use another one of Arima's old Quinque that we were able to reconstruct".

Erashi sighs as Kuzo's hopeful face crumples, then returns to its previous enthusiasm as he realises he'll still get to use a SS class Quinque. An Armoury attendant comes out a small side door behind them with two Quinque in his arms. Noro picks one up and passes it to Kuzo's trembling hands. "This is Nazukami, an Ukkaku type Quinque. Use it wisely, as its Lightning based attacks can be hard to control.

The Special Class takes the other Quinque and hands it to Erashi. "I saw you admiring this weapon over the CCTV. Ginkui is the Directors own Quinque so try not to be reckless with it". Urie nods as he draws his newer Quinque, SS rated "V-Ghoul", a huge broadsword that was able to split into three smaller blades joined in the middle. Noro releases his own Quinque, SS class "Centipede" and raises it as the two grizzled investigators back away onto the other side of the training room.

Kuzo and Erashi look at two of the most senior members of the CCG in disbelief as Suzuya retreats to the side and watches. "Wait, you want to spar with _us?"_ Erashi splutters. Urie nods. "Let's begin. Show me your skill!" Urie leaps forward with expert speed and swings his huge Quinque at Erashi's legs, but the young woman plants Ginkui in its path, stopping the blade completely. Noro thrusts at Kuzo with Centipede while the grey haired Rank 1 dodges each attack with ease and counters by firing a Tri-bolt of lightning at the Special Class from Nazukami.

Urie and Noro grin as they pant, recovering from the ferocious opening attacks. Kuzo motions for Erashi to follow his lead and the two of them sprint forwards, hoping to catch the older investigators off guard. Kuzo fires Nazukami from less than 5 metres away from Noro, instead of three bolts condensing the Quinque's power into one huge blast. Noro grunts and is forced to use Centipede's transformed mode to wrap four large scaly tentacles around the barrel of Kuzo's weapon, nullifying the blast. Erashi manages to get Ginkui in close enough to lock blades with Urie, but V-Ghoul suddenly splits and the woman finds herself trapped on either side by three smaller but equally deadly blades.

She sighs, and Urie smiles, thinking that the match was over. But Kuzo wasn't finished just yet. He snarls angrily at the position he had put himself in and his face contorts in concentration. Noro's eyes widen as Nazukami suddenly transforms in a blast of electricity, the tentacles of Centipede sliced open like butter. He jumps back, Kuzo raising Nazukami's blade form glinting in the artificial light of the training room.

Urie laughs at the face Noro wears as he takes a halting step backwards. The Special Class whistles lowly. "Rank One Alexander… You were able to activate Nazukami's transformation. Even I can't do that… Very good, now let's step things up a notch. I won't go easy on you now". Kuzo grins, Adrenaline surging through his veins. "Sure thing sir!"

The two investigators lock blades, every time Noro attempting to encircle the young man with Centipede's tentacles and every time Kuzo slicing them to bits before leaping in and forcing Noro to reverse the Quinque's transformation to counter with his blade. Erashi suddenly tightens her grip on Ginkui's hilt. _I can do this! I may not be as good as Kuzo but I won't be left behind ever again!_

She suddenly roars in defiance and grinds Ginkui down to the axis point of Urie's triple bladed Broadsword. As she feels a deep throbbing from her Quinque, a monstrous essence flows from the blade, pushing apart the deadlock and forcing Urie to jump back to avoid being eaten up. He sweats, wiping his brow and laughing hard.

"Wow… You, young lady are good. I never suspected that you had the level of skill required to use Ginkui properly… However, despite your skill, you left yourself open…" Ginkui is suddenly ripped from Erashi's grasp as V-Ghoul splits in half again, one of the six blades catching Ginkui against the guard and flinging it into a far corner of the room. Erashi pants, dropping to one knee to let the Director know she had forfeited. Urie holds out his hand and Erashi takes it, the older investigator heaving her up off the floor. The two of them shake, Urie commending her abilities and giving her instruction on how to sharpen her battle defences.

They look over to the other battle, watching as Noro suddenly pushes forward with all his strength, forcing Kuzo to raise Nazukami to defend. The Special Class uses Centipede's tentacles to thrust up just underneath Kuzo's blade, striking the young man hard in the legs. Kuzo falls to his knees, planting Nazukami into the floor and using it to hold himself up. Noro walks forward to help him up but Kuzo merely stares off into the distance, not seeing the training room, but something else entirely…

 _Kuzo looks up to see a beautiful woman standing before him instead of Noro Schneider. The woman smiles at him as he struggles to his feet. "Who are you?" He asks in wonder. "I am called Nazukami. I once had another name, but I don't know if you even want to know me…" She begins crying, and Kuzo feels a painful longing in his gut. "Wait! I…. I want to know you. Are you this Quinque?"_

 _Nazukami looks down at her hands which have now become soaked in blood. Shaking her head, tears trickle down her face. "So this is what happened to me… I became a Quinque… All these years I've been trapped in this form by the side of Kishou Arima… The man who killed me… My husband, my brother, my children… What happened to them?"_

 _Kuzo blinks. This woman was the embodiment of the weapon in his hand. He pauses. No. This woman was the ghoul that was slain to make this Quinque… He suddenly steps forward and pulls Nazukami into an embrace. She gasps, but Kuzo shushes her. "It's alright. I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you, but… I need your help". Nazukami rubs her eyes and stares at him. "That's up to you. If you really need me, then all you need to do is call me by my own name, not the name given to me…"_

 _Her spectral image slowly fades away into the darkness, Kuzo tripping over his own feet to chase her. "Wait up! Come back"… His vision throbs, the blurry scene of the training room materialising before him. He is overcome by a fierce anger, and a pain strikes behind both of his eyes. As he rises to his feet shakily, a word comes to him. Kuzo raises his head and shouts out in all his fury and sadness. "Hikari!"_

Noro holds out his hand to Kuzo as the investigator rises shakily to his feet. He raises his head to the ceiling and suddenly shouts out a name. "Hikari!" A huge blast of electricity radiates out from Nazukami, knocking Noro backwards. The lightning intensifies as Kuzo stands in the centre of the blinding vortex. He gasps as he sees the same woman from his vision standing next to him. She turns to him, a fierce light in her eyes. "You called me, so here I am. Use me wisely young man".

As the vortex whips towards its apex at the ground beneath Kuzo's feet, the other investigators in the room see the young man grasping his Quinque, a Quinque vastly different from earlier. Nazukami glows bright yellow, lighting constantly spiralling from the hilt to the tip of the blade. As he stares fiercely at Noro, he raises the Quinque and it flares in brilliant light, the lighting growing steadily until the blade is twice its original size. He centres it on Noro and the huge glowing blade splits down the middle, blue lighting dancing in the centre.

A wave of electricity flies towards Noro and the investigator blocks the attack with Centipede, the force of the blast forcing him back two steps. Kuzo swings the Quinque to his right and Noro brings his blade up to parry as Nazukami turns into pure lightning and passes through Centipede, the blade reforming and stopping an inch from Noro's face. He could feel the static crackling of the other Quinque and drops Centipede and falls to the knee, awarding the match to Kuzo.

Kuzo flicks his Quinque outwards, the lightning suddenly dissipating and the Quinque returning to its normal Rifle form. Erashi rushes u to him as Urie stands before Noro, shaking his head numbly. "Oh my god Kuzo are you ok?" Kuzo blinks, and smiles at everyone staring at him in awe. "I told you I was good with a Quinque". Noro raises his shaking prosthetic arm and pats his forehead. "Rank One Alexander… What did I just witness? Did you just use an undiscovered form of Nazukami?"

Kuzo shakes his head earnestly. "You'll never be able to use this form if you call her Nazukami. Her name's Hikari" Noro blinks in surprise. "It's a… she? And you made your own name for it?... Very well. You can keep that Quinque Kuzo. Well done, you beat me". Urie folds his arms as Erashi takes Noro away to recover from the intense match. "Rank One. How would you like to join Special Class Schneider and Special Class Arima on a high level mission to China as a part of the S3 Division?" Kuzo's eyes widen and he snaps to attention. "It would be an honour, Director Urie sir!" Urie laughs, patting Kuzo on the shoulder and turning to leave. "That was amazing kid. You unlocked the hidden qualities of the Quinque. We're all taught of it at the Academy, but no Investigator has ever managed to pull it off. I'll see you later, Kuzo".

Kuzo sits down on a side bench as the spectral Hikari Kirishima sits next to him. "That was impressive. You are skilled, Kuzo Kaneki…" Kuzo ignores her as he covers his faces in his hands, to prevent any witnesses from seeing the two Kakugan that showed behind his slightly parted fingers….

All was silent in the rotting corpse of Cochlea… Aside from the chirping of crickets, only a faint padding of footsteps could be heard. Uta stops in the middle of the SS level of the prison and holds up a hand. At this signal, 3 masked ghouls step out from the darkness. Roma, Nico and Itori join hands with Uta and the Clowns dance under the moonlight. "It's almost time, things are about to get interesting, mark my words". Uta laughs. Itori leans into the center of the circle and whispers conspirationaly. "Did you all hear about what's going on in China? Someone killed a whole squad of investigators and now the CCG is looking for the Ghoul Sanctuary…" She pauses, the rest of her comrades turning to address the echoing footsteps approaching through the darkness.

Akhira Kanou steps into the moonlight, the shuffling form of Kishou Arima by his side. The Clowns tense in wariness. Even they didn't know much about the elusive doctor. Kanou spreads his hands. "Good Evening my dear Clowns. I'm not sure your boss would appreciate you all being here tonight would he?"…

 **"** **Kanou appears! What does the doctor want with the mysterious Clown Troupe?!"**

 **End Tokyo Ghoul: Crimson 02**

 **Next Time: Trial and Error**


	3. Chapter 3 - Trial and Error

" **Kanou, and the reborn Kishou Arima stand before the Clowns!"**

Kanou sighs as Uta and the others tense up while he steps forward another metre. "You really don't have to be so worried about me… I only wish to know your motives. I don't know what your goal is, and that bugs me". Roma sneers. "As if we'd tell you, mad doctor. Get lost, you have no place among us".

Kanou laughs as the reanimated Arima raises a chipped and rusting Quinque. "Somehow I knew that you would be…. Uncooperative. Arima, would you care to educate these-"He pauses, smiling at the Clowns. "Children of the Garden". Nico raises his hand to his lips dramatically. "Oh dear. The old man knows far too much already. Should we get rid of him?" Roma nods and cracks her knuckles mockingly.

Itori sighs. "I guess I'll fight if I have to…. And you were such an interesting guy too, Kanou-san". She licks her lips before leaping into the air, barely dodging Arima's Quinque by a hair and wrapping her legs around the reanimation's neck, slowly squeezing. Arima makes a choking noise as he heaves the female off of him, catching Roma's Kagune with the flat of his Quinque.

Kanou tuts and shakes his head in disappointment. "This will truly be a tragedy. The infamous Clowns being brought down by little old me"… There's a pause as the Arima-zombie raises his Quinque and slashes at Roma ferociously. Suddenly, Itori unleashes her Kagune, a deep blue Bikkaku that she slammed into Arima with full force, causing the undead investigator to be thrown through a wall.

Now Nico and Uta step in front of the women, Uta rubbing his eyes with his hands. Black and red stained tears streak down his face from between his fingers and Kanou laughs. "Are you weeping with despair, Uta of the Clowns?" Instead of despairing, Uta begins to laugh, his mirth shaking his whole body. "Despair? Why on earth would I despair when I'm having so much fun!?"

He raises his head and drops his arms to his sides loosely. The ink from his scleral tattoos have been washed away by the tears and now Uta's single Kakugan glints in his left eye as he grins at the shocked doctor. "What? You aren't one of my test subjects!". Uta waggles his finger at Kanou. "Kanou, Kanou, Kanou… There is another way to make a One Eyed Ghoul… You of all people should know that already".

Akhira Kanou watches as Uta unleashes his Kagune, a grey Rinkaku, and shapes it into a sword before cleanly decapitating the undead Arima, returning him once again to the grave. He wipes his sweating brow, taking a step backwards as Nico removes his cleverly placed contacts and Roma and Itori remove their masks. Four One Eyed Ghouls stand in a semicircle around him as he gets to his feet and sprints as fast as his old legs can.

"Naturals? No fucking way! I've got to rethink my strategy…" The Clowns watch him retreat into the darkness but do not follow. Uta looks towards his fellows and sighs while closing his eyes, the Kakugan disappearing and revealing two dark green eyes. "Now that his undead Arima has failed, he's going to pull all his shots… We need to hurry"…

Zero sat across the huge oak table from Hanzo and his brother Tashii, the Sentinel. Doctor Li sat next to Zero as he silently ate his bread, olive oil and salmon platter. Hanzo raises his wineglass to Zero and smiles faintly. "Here's to the guy who saved our asses. Say, Zero… Are you competing in the Games today?

The One Eye takes a bite out of his bread and nods without saying a word. The younger ghoul raises an eyebrow but simply chuckles. "Not one for talking much are you?" Zero shakes his head. "No". Before Hanzo gets the chance to start throwing things, Tashii intervenes. "So, Zero. Where are you from? What was it like being locked in that container?"

Zero's head suddenly throbs as he attempts to think about it. He takes a sip of wine, trying to ignore the pain and raises his eyes to Tashii. "I don't remember. Whenever I try to piece it together it hurts me, and every time I remember something, it means nothing and slowly it too slips away…" Damien Li looks at him intently. "That's the most I've ever heard you say in one go. You're improving..."

The man frowns. "Improving? To whom should I need to prove myself to?" Li folds his arms and looks over at Tashii. "Tashii, why don't you tell him?" The Sentinel shrugs and turns to Zero again. "Lord Ebara decreed that you be entered as a contestant in today's Games to determine which division you should join in the Sanctuary. The Games are essentially a one-on-one or two-on-two battle royale so it's not overly complex".

Zero nods. "So I'm being made sport of then. Very well, these ghouls will get their entertainment for my own benefit it seems". Tashii nods. "You understand I see. To be honest, I'm waiting to see if once people have seen you fight, the Commander will select you first". Hanzo gapes at him. "I know I told you about the fight but do you really think _he'll_ choose an outsider? You know how reclusive he is even within the Sanctuary".

The Sentinel shrugs. "It remains to be seen. Well, I must attend to the Commander. I will be among his entourage at the Games. Farewell for now". The three remaining ghouls watch as Tashii exits the room. Hanzo now rises to his feet and motions towards Zero. "Come on. We need to prepare for the games as well. Got to find you a battle suit first. See you later Doctor". Zero nods in farewell to Li as he and Hanzo exit the Doctors household and set off down the dusty street towards the centre of the city.

After 15 minutes walking, they stop outside a studio shop with a wide open window displaying all manner of masks and clothing. After entering the store, the duo are immediately set upon by a plump man wearing a rich blue robe. Blue seemed to be a common theme in Sanctuary, Zero thought to himself as the ghoul introduces himself in a somewhat French accent. "Welcome to Francis Studios monsieur Zero. I've heard so much about you since you arrived. It's wonderful to finally meet you!"

Zero smiles wanly, hoping that it would suffice to keep the man happy. It did. The shop owner, whose name was Francis, gave him a tour of the shop and instructed him to pick out any mask that he thought he liked. Hanzo joins him as he looks up in amusement at the wide array of foolish and silly looking masks, masks that were supposed to be intimidating, and downright ugly.

He's about to give up when a certain mask catches his eye. Shoved far back inside what looked to be a discount box lay a very simple looking mask. It was plain white and possessed only one hole for the left eye and had huge gaping lips that twisted into a gruesome smile. Something about the mask seemed to call out to Zero and he picks it up, examining it closer. Francis comes up to them and raises an eyebrow as Zero hands him the mask.

"Are you sure you want that one? It's just a failed design. I was planning on throwing it out anyway… If you're certain then… I guess I'll throw it in for free. You are buying clothing right?"

Many hours later, Hanzo and Zero emerge from the studio, a paper bag stuffed in the crook of Zero's arm. Hanzo turns to him, then points at a large circular building near the Tower of the Council. "That's the stadium there. Behind it you'll find the contestant's entrance so get over there as quickly as you can ok? I need to run an errand". With that Hanzo runs off back towards the doctor's house leaving Zero alone…

Noro's voice booms throughout the meeting hall as the S3 and S2 Divisions assemble before him. The CCG's best and brightest, all condensed into one task force in order to combat the first SS+ rated Ghoul in 25 years. Kuzo stood next to Noro upon the dais as the Special Class details the situation and the game plan.

"As you would have all heard by now, three weeks ago Special Class Katsume's Squad was almost completely wiped out. They were pursuing the investigation of Chinese ghoul Doctor Damian Li and his bodyguard. After pursuing them into Xing Province, the team was set upon by an unknown ghoul that Katsume gave a SS+ rating. It was his last action as an investigator and you would all do well to heed this warning".

"We believe that this ghoul and the doctor are part of a Chinese ghoul organization based in the Xing Mountains. The S2 division will be joined by Special Class Arima and the S3 division in order to ensure that we're ready for anything". He turns to Kuzo and nods towards him. "This is Rank One Investigator Alexander and he will be joining S3, but as part of my own personal squad. His Quinque skills are unparalleled, truly, and I hope you'll all give him a warm welcome".

Kuzo almost squirmed as all those eyes are set upon him as he bows and returns to his seat. In the week since his battle with Noro, his hair, which had always been completely white since birth had begun slowly turning black at the crown. This irritated him greatly but he chose to ignore it. Plagued by short sight, a trait his mother Eto had claimed that he got from his father, the young investigator had also taken to wearing his glasses all the time.

His vision blurs slightly and the spectral Hikari Kirishima appears crouching next to him. "So what was your childhood like hmm? You already know everything about me. You knew as soon as you said my real name. But I don't know a thing about your past…" Kuzo glances at her and sends out his thoughts instead of appearing to be talking to himself. "I grew up in the 6th Ward. My mother was a One Eyed Ghoul named Eto and my stepfather was a Chinese ghoul named Tatara. My real dad disappeared before I was born… Any time I tried to talk to mom about it she always got a pained expression".

Hikari picks at her nail. "Hmm… Tragic… But why did you join the CCG even though you're a ghoul? And why don't you have one eye like your mother?" Kuzo shrugs. "Mother always told me when I was younger that I needed to become an Investigator. She said it was the best way to learn how to blend in with human society. And it's because my father was also a One Eye that I have two Kakugan. A child of two One Eyed Ghouls will never be born a One Eye himself…"

He shakes his head, waking himself from his own thoughts and Hikari promptly disappears. Noro is looking at him with concern and Kuzo smiles, standing and following him out of the meeting hall. Erashi encounters him in the hallway and stops to talk to him. He hadn't had the chance to speak with her since the incident in the training facility the week before.

"Morning Erashi. I hear you got promoted to First Class yesterday". Erashi smiles and nods, showing him the Directors gift, the Quinque Ginkui. Suddenly she looks at him and her face crumples. "I'm so inconsiderate. They pushed back your promotion didn't they? It's because you're about to go on such a dangerous mission I believe…" Kuzo nods, but smiles. "It's ok. Congratulations on the promotion. You get you own squad now don't you? What's the first assignment?"

Erashi sighs, folding her arms and suddenly looking much more experienced. "I have orientation with my new squad tonight, and we're being deployed into the 23rd Ward to pick up the One Eyed Owl Investigation". Kuzo's heart skips a beat. _They were going after his mother? After 25 years?_ "The Owl? But she disappeared over 25 years ago. No one's heard of her or Tatara since…"

"I know. But that's the case. I don't think they actually expect us to fight them, a SSS rated ghoul? No thanks. I don't care if it's been 25 years. But it's my job to find them for some reason. Orders from above". Kuzo nods slowly. "Well, this is a very prospective mission for you. Do well, and it'll go a long way towards another promotion". Erashi nods and says her farewells as the two of them part, neither of them knowing that it would seem a lot longer than a week before they saw each other again…

The onlooking crowd cheered as Zero stepped out into the moonlit stadium. He had a sneaking suspicion the cheering wasn't for him as his first opponent steps out from his holding pen. _"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the next round! On the red team, we have a fan favorite of last year's Games, Aikishi Rotero, and for the blue team we have a newcomer to Sanctuary, Zero!"_

The commentator runs off some facts about Rotero and pauses before ignoring Zero entirely while raising a gun high into the air. _"Round 12 begins in 3….2….1….Begin!"_ The two ghouls begin circling each other slowly. Rotero wore only a pair of black ripped pants and no shirt, exposing his massive muscles to the cool night air. Meanwhile, Zero had donned the mask he had picked up at the clothing store and wore a plain drab looking brown robe with a hood so only his mask was visible.

Rotero suddenly darts forward, whispering in Zero's ear. "You sure you can fight with only one eyehole outsider? Cocky bastard". The larger ghoul unleashes his powerful Bikkaku Kagune and slams it with all his might into the spot where Zero had stood not a moment earlier. Rotero's eyes narrow, darting around looking for his opponent.

Zero materialises to his left and taps him on the shoulder, kicking the huge Kagune aside before slamming the palm of his hand into Rotero's sternum, sending the big man flying backwards into the stone wall of the stadium. Dust and rubble rain down over the fallen ghoul's shoulders but he merely shakes it off and rises to his feet, glaring.

After a few more bouts of the same scenario, Zero physically overpowering Rotero and Rotero striking back, he pulled a small cube shaped object from his back pocket, crushing it in his fist. Red light spews forth and into Rotero's hand materialises a long spear with bladed edges. He grins maliciously as the crowd gasps but no one intervenes. Technically, using a Quinque in the Games was allowed.

Swinging the Quinque over his head, Rotero tenses his shoulders and charges, the spear-blade poised in front of him. Zero sighs. _This asshole is trying to kill me now…_ He jumps, one of his feet landing atop the spear shaft and using the momentum to propel himself over the top of Rotero's head. The big ghoul didn't even feel the sudden force whipping past his head, causing a long red line to appear until blood began trickling down his neck.

Rotero breathes heavily, turning around and raising a hand to his wound. Zero's dark Kagune coils around his legs like a snake, constantly circling around slowly. Rotero pulls a smart move and throws the Quinque, hoping to pin his opponents Kagune to the ground. Zero darts to the right and arcs his Kagune around to his left, causing Rotero to be facing him while his Kagune homed in from behind.

The man rolls to the side, but Zero's Kagune swiftly changes course and lashes across the back of Rotero's knees, causing the ghoul to trip before rising shakily to his feet at the other end of the arena. The Quinque stood, still quivering, in the dirt where Rotero had thrown it and as he moves to take it, another limb tears away from Zero's back, forming into a twisted hand and lashing out at the Quinque before his opponent can grab it.

Rotero had managed to tear through his hood earlier and chip his mask, which now falls away from his face as he cocks his head, looking at Rotero. Both he and the crowd collectively stop breathing as Zero's single Kakugan quivers slightly. Immediately, Rotero raises both his hands, signalling that he gave up. Suddenly the crowd breaks into applause and cheering once again, this time towards Zero himself. He feels an odd sensation in his chest. _This must be pride…_

The commentator enters the arena through a side door, raising his hand to shake Zero's own. As Zero ponders a way to avoid touching the man, a faint change in the air flow behind him causes the One Eye to lash out with his Kagune, impaling his unknown assailant. The attacker chuckles softly as Zero turns his head. The ghoul was dressed in all black stylish clothing beneath a great black coat. His deep blue hair struck a chord within Zero's mind, causing him to wince internally.

The blue-haired ghoul's Kagune was an Ukkaku in the form of two crystalline wings, only stubs now that Zero had smashed them to pieces. As the man grunts approvingly, his Kagune turns from Crystal to flowing light then disappears altogether. "You countered my attack without even looking. You're good. Very good". Suddenly Tashii runs out from a side door to the man's side. "Lord Kirishima what are you _doing?_ " Kirishima shrugs. "I was testing him. Say….Zero…. How would you like to join the Sentinels?"

Zero raises an eyebrow. He knew this man, but didn't know how or why. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure…" "Ayato. Ayato Kirishima, member of the Council and Commander of the Sentinels who guard this city. And you sir, are a man I would like on my support squad…"

Erashi looks at the young man standing at the doorway to her apartment. He had an almost impish look about him with curly brown hair and angular ears and chin. She steps aside to let him inside. "You must be Takashi. Welcome and please help yourself to the food. The two investigators sit down and eat in awkward silence for a moment. Finally, her new partner raises his head from his food.

"First Class Erashi, it's good to meet you at last. My condolences for your loss". Erashi balls her hand into a fist beneath the table but soon calms down. This man's polite and friendly demeanour wasn't forced. "Thank you Rank 2 Takashi, It's good to have you on board". He nods silently. "I was told that we would be working on the One Eyed Owl Investigation… Is that true?"

Erashi sighs and folds her arms. "It sure is. We've been given a part in the investigation that's currently being overseen by Associate Special Class Ito. It could be a dangerous assignment but I hear you were Valedictorian of your class in the Academy in both Academic and Combat units. I think you'll do just fine Takashi-kun".

Takashi seems to give in inward sigh of relief. His first mentor wasn't a bitch. "Yeah I guess so. We have over 35 years of previous investigative material for the investigation also. I look forward to working with you First Class Erashi. Thank you". He smiles, and the two of them continue eating their meal…

 **2 days later…**

Noro joined his wife, Special Class Arima upon the top of the sparsely vegetated ridge overlooking a small village below. Hiyori continues staring off into the distance as he approaches. "This is the last known location of Doctor Damien Li. This ghoul stronghold should be in those mountains to the northwest".

Now she turns to Noro, smiling faintly, the wind ruffling her near-perfect hair that had been tied into a manageable bun atop her head. "Are you ready dear? This isn't going to be easy but these Chinese ghouls need to be wiped out". Noro nods resolutely, raising a hand. As he does this, the S2 and S3 Divisions spread out on the ridge behind them, Kuzo, Suzuya, Mutsuki, Saiko and Akira Mado standing before the rest of the task force. Noro sighs, then raises his Quinque.

"Begin the operation!"

" **The CCG advances! Powerful forces are about to clash in the Xing Mountains!"**

 **End Tokyo Ghoul: Crimson 03**

 **Next time: Anguish**


	4. Chapter 4 - Anguish

" **The Special Task Forces marches upon Sanctuary! Who will meet them at the gates?"**

Zero stood upon the great wall above the Gateway to Sanctuary. Carved out of the mountain, most explosives would never be capable of blasting through it. He paced behind Ayato as the Commander of the Sentinels gazes out into the distance, a worried frown on his face. Tashii also joined them and was preparing the Gates defences.

"Our far-reach flanking scouts have reported that the CCG was last seen amassing near the village of Khong Pult. Our Vanguard encountered an elite squad of investigators led by a young man possessing the Quinque Narukami. We need to deploy our inner forces soon. That will be the crucial time for me to strike".

Zero thought that when Ayato brought up the Quinque Narukami, his face tightened with emotion for an instant. The One Eye sighs inwardly. Ghouls lost their close ones all the time to investigators and often became Quinque. That was just the cruel reality of this world. He glances at Ayato. The Commander must have been at least 40, but being a ghoul with slow aging effects, Ayato looked closer to 30.

Lord Kirishima was a veteran fighter that had come across the small village that was the beginning of Sanctuary after fleeing Japan 25 years earlier. He was an SS rated ghoul, the only ghoul with that high a rating before Zero arrived. In the week that had passed since the Games, he had been training Zero in order to prepare him for the oncoming storm that was the CCG.

Zero had passed both the adept and master Sentinel combat courses in a day and had been placed in charge of the defence of the gate. He speaks now. "Lord Kirishima. What will I need to do if the CCG get to the gate?" Ayato lowers his hand and continues walking along the length of the wall. "If the Investigators manage to breach our outer defences, they should have been split up enough for only the most crucial squads to make it to the gate".

"Once that happens, I will engage them and hopefully neutralise them all. In that case, you won't even have to do anything. Your task comes into motion if I fail to stop their Elite from advancing. You will stand guard inside the gate's courtyard". He laughs ironically. "If those fuckers kill me, so be it but even if they do you'll be the last thing they ever see".

Zero's eyes widen a fraction. "That's a very last ditch plan you've devised here Commander. Have you really sunk so low into despair that you're not going to think about what comes next?" Lord Kirishima turns to him, a resolute look on his face. "You might know what I'm feeling of all people Zero… I've already lost everything. Sanctuary was a happy dream for me in my last days but now that it's all threatening to fall apart I'm not going to let it go without a fight do you understand me?"

"Sacrifice… Sometimes one must sacrifice an important piece in order for the pawns to complete their mission". He says nothing more, jerking his head up as he hears screams in the distance before a huge explosion goes off to the south. He smiles. "The outer forces have engaged the enemy staging point. They're scattered now…"

…

Everything happened so fast that Kuzo would only correctly piece together the events much later. One moment he was talking strategy with Special Class Noro. The ghoul strongholds scouts had engaged the Task Force with minor skirmishes. The next, a huge explosion rocked the area, forcing him to his knees. Ghouls jumped out of the evening gloom from the trees and tore into the force with ferocity.

Noro swore and rose to his feet. Multiple divisions and squads were already breaking for the trees in order to pursue retreating ghouls. Placing his hand on Centipede's hilt, he frowns, staring towards the north. "These ghouls had angled around to get us but I'm certain they all came from directly north of here". He turns to Kuzo as his own Elite Squad assembles around him.

"Rank One Alexander, I'm pressing ahead to try and stage a breach attack into the stronghold to the north of our current position. I need you to take some of the S3 Squad members and follow along behind me, cover our backs. Got it?" Kuzo nods tersely. "Yes Sir. I'll wait for a few minutes after you're gone so our range is large enough". Noro nods, a slight hint of pride in his eyes as he pats Kuzo on the shoulder before sprinting off, his Elite Squad following closely behind.

Smaller explosions continue to shake the campsite, and Kuzo takes a moment to trace their faint, smoky paths across the skyline. Mortars. They seemed to be originating from a point just east of the path Noro had taken. The Rank One smiles. They could wait just a few more minutes he was sure. Turning to a few of the S3 members nearby, he motions for them to follow him. Even though they were First Class and Rank Ones themselves, Kuzo spoke with the authority of Special Class Noro, so they obeyed. The Mortar firing ghouls were about to get one hell of a flashy welcoming…

… **...**

Noro curses as another ghoul leaps down at him from the treetops, slashing at him with Centipede. As the ghoul drops dead, Noro raises his hand to stop his squads advance. They had been climbing the steep dirt road for 20 minutes and now they had reached its end. Before them, wedged between two towering rock faces, stood a huge stone gateway carved with intricate designs.

A lone ghoul drops down from the top of the gate and lands silently on his feet. He wore no mask and his rich blue hair flared in the light caused by a sudden explosion in the general direction of the Mortar camp. Noro glares at him, making gestures with his right hand, his Squad taking position around him. "I know you… I've seen your face in the post 1st Ward battle reports from 25 years ago…"

He raises Centipede and clicks a hidden button inside the cuff of his sleeve. A scaly armour inches across his body, mouths and teeth chattering away on the armours surface. One of his squad members breathes out slowly in awe. "Made from a Kakahou from the Owl's Kakuja after she escaped during the 1st Ward Battle. A Kakuja Quinque, SSS class Reaper".

Noro looks on as the ghoul facing them releases his Kagune and lets it's light, flowing aura spread. "SS rated ghoul, Black Rabbit. Why the hell are you in China?" Ayato looks doggedly at Noro and suddenly fires a single crystalline projectile at the Special Class. Noro raises his armoured arm to deflect the shard, but it suddenly turns black and grows larger mid-air. It pierces directly though both armour and arm, entering his shoulder and exiting through the back of his armour. The whole left section of his armour cracks and splinters as blood begins seeping from the painful open wound but Noro grits his teeth and rises to his feet, feeling his mangled left arm dangle uselessly by his side.

"Tsk. You just had to go and aim for the only real arm I have left huh.. You've improved since last time, Rabbit". Ayato swiftly dodges an attack from Noro's squad mate while deflecting a glancing strike from Centipede with his winged Kagune. He smiles mockingly. "25 years will do that for you. You've also improved since then, Special Class Schneider. I'm surprised you didn't give up after Ken Kaneki robbed you of your right arm all those years ago… I don't intend to let you pass through here!"

He launches a swift succession of attacks, but suddenly Noro slams Centipede into his Kagune, forcing the ghoul backwards. One of the Elite Squad slashes Ayato painfully across the back, decapitating his Kagune at the same time. He rolls and leaps away from them, panting heavily. Noro hefts his Quinque and sighs. "Is that it? You're heart doesn't seem to be in the fight, Black Rabbit. Don't you want to protect your stronghold here?"

Ayato tuts and rises shakily to his feet, blood pouring down his back. He grins, another wound on the side of his face causing blood to blur his vision, mixing with his sweat. "I couldn't imagine the difference in our power to be this great… This generation of investigators truly is fearsome". He crouches low on the ground, his wings solidifying and coiling around his body until only his head is left exposed. Ayato stood in an armour of crystal.

Noro's eyes dart to the side. _A Kakuja huh? I need to finish this quickly. We already have him on his last legs anyway…_ He activates Centipede's transformed mode and Ayato's eyes widen as his Kakuja suddenly disintegrates around him, his own blood spurting into the night. "What... I didn't even see it coming…" He had been keeping a wary eye on Centipede as it transformed, but a Kagune had come out of nowhere and cracked his armour in countless places.

Noro's Kagune evaporates as Ayato drops to his knees, blood pooling around him. He twists his head to look at Noro as it rolls down the hill. Noro sighs as the investigator who had decapitated the ghoul wipes his blade on Ayato's corpse. He nods to the man. "First Class Goren. Good work on earning that Double White Wing Medal". The investigator salutes but turns quickly as a loud grinding sound echoes through the forest. The Gates of Sanctuary where opening.

Noro quickly rushes through the small gap with the rest of his Elite Squad, the gap suddenly slamming shut behind them, leaving the investigators alone in a darkened courtyard on the other side of the gate. "Good. We're in. Once we figure out how to reopen these Gates we'll-"Noro doesn't even notice that both his arms were missing until they dropped to the ground beneath his feet, blood spraying into the air…

…

Kuzo motions for the others to follow him silently. They stalked through the woods until they reached the road that Noro and the Elite Squad had set off down. After "dealing" with the Mortars, they now stood before the great stone gates. Kuzo notices a body lying on the ground, its head lying off to the side of the clearing. He breathes a silent sigh of relief. The Special Class had taken down the Gate Guardian already. That meant they were inside.

As he ponders this, the gates suddenly begin to grind open. Kuzo steps in front of the squad. "The others are opening the gates for us. This battle has already been decided". As he says this, the scene on the other side of the gate hits him like a tonne of punches to the gut. His neck tingles as the moonlight slowly reveals the torn and bloody corpses of 5 investigators. The remains of the Elite Squad…

"What the fuck happened here? We need to find the Special Class quickly" a Rank One investigator stammers as Kuzo steps inside the gate, a light catching his eye. Within the dark courtyard beyond the gate, a single torch shone beneath a Banzai Tree. The prone form of Noro lay in front of a robed and hooded figure, his arms lying discarded at the base of the tree. Something throbs through Kuzo's heart and veins as the mangled form of his mentor is violated by the unknown ghoul. He dips into Noro's open chest cavity and pulls out a lump of organ encased in a shiny metal and bites the metal off, replacing the organ.

Kuzo is suddenly overcome by a calm. The clam before the storm to come. "S3 Support squad, prepare for battle". One of the investigators looks at him while readying his Quinque determinedly. "Your estimate, Rank One Alexander?" Kuzo releases Narukami from its case and raises it slowly, his eyes fixated on the ghoul that's turning around, noticing their presence. "This can only be _that_ ghoul. SS+ rated "Zero". Begin the extermination"…

The ghoul wore a deep blue robe and white mask painted with the symbol of the Sentinels. As Zero rises to his full height he cocks his head. He had taken care of the Elite Squad, though only after they had succeeded in killing Lord Kirishima. Their leader had even been a half-ghoul himself, though weakened by the restricting Quinque steel around his Kakahou.

He watches impassively as the young investigator leading this new squad raises his Quinque and fired three bolts of white hot electricity at him, he dodges the blasts with ease and casually throws a rock at one of the other investigators, hitting him squarely in the forehead and denting his skull while piercing his brain. He was killed instantly. Somehow, he sensed a great power within the young man, ready to boil to the surface once the façade of calm had been worn down. Zero smiled inwardly. He wanted to see this power.

After a few more blasts were dodged, Kuzo transforms Narukami into its blade mode and slashes at Zero with insane speed. The One Eye catches the blade in one hand and pushes Kuzo back with such force that the young investigator was sent flying painfully against the gates. After a moment, Kuzo begins tearing up and slamming his fist into the wall. "Dammit Dammit Dammit! I'm so useless! I guess I can't fight a ghoul like this with ordinary tactics…"

He stands, the rage showing in his eyes and raising Narukami high into the air. "Are you ready? _Hikari!_ " A shockwave of yellow energy radiates outwards, whipping up a ferocious wind as the energy disperses and Narukami's true form, Hikari is once more in Kuzo's hand. Something black darts across the corner of Kuzo's vision and he glances across his right shoulder.

Hikari had been sliced cleanly in half, the tip of the broadsword crashing to the ground at Kuzo's feet. His eyes widen in shock. _What just happened? Hikari had been broken?_ Hikari's spectral image appears next to Kuzo. She was bleeding badly and her whole right arm was missing. "I can't…. fight anymore. Whoever that Zero is, he's much too powerful for you to handle, Kuzo Kaneki".

As if he could hear Hikari, Zero freezes, his Kagune still coiling about his body. He had heard a woman speaking. The embodiment of the weapon he had just broken. Something she had said made him feel… something. _Kaneki…_ What was with that name? _Ayato…. Touka, Hinami!_ Zero clutches his chest as a terrible pain shoots through his body. He ignores it. He had a job to finish. He needed to avenge Lord Kirishima.

Kuzo is shaking with emotion at the sight of Noro at Zero's feet, with rage at the ghoul standing before him. Suddenly, his foot brushes against something metal. It was Noro's Quinque, Centipede. "Sorry Hikari, but you need to recover. I'll be using this guy for the moment. Let's see if I can speak to it…"

He leans down to retrieve the weapon, closing his eyes and concentrating on the vibrations coming from the blade. He frowns. A dark red aura was emanating from the Quinque that only he could see. Its murderous intent slams into him, threatening to knock him backwards but Kuzo stands firm. Closing his eyes again, he descends into his subconscious…

 _The first thing Kuzo perceived was the screaming. A white haired man sat ties to a plain wooden chair. Checked tiles stretch out as far as the eye could see. The prisoner looks up at him, blood pooling about his body and something slithering from his ear. "Hey you, Kuzo…. You want to use me?..." Kuzo gulps and nods, stepping forward to lay a hand on the apparitions shoulder. Taking a breath, he clenches his fist and the chains binding the white haired man shatter._

" _What is your name?" Kuzo asks. The prisoner brings his black nailed finger to his lips. "First I have a question of my own. Do you know what true pain is?" Kuzo freezes. What kind of question was that? The thinks, then nods. "True pain isn't a wound or a defeat. It is losing everything. Despair". The prisoner smiles a malicious smile, standing and looking Kuzo directly in the eyes._

" _Yes… That is pain. Think about it. You should already know my name…" Kuzo's heart stops, the name coming to him as he opens his eyes and see's Zero standing before him, Kagune coiling to strike again…._

"Kaneki!"

Zero's eyes widen as Centipede explodes in Kuzo's arm, scaly armour coiling up his arm and its shape changing rapidly. As the fine red mist clears, Centipede is reborn. Instead of a basic blade it was a flexible weapon that possessed razor sharp talons, like a Centipede itself… Kuzo suddenly growls and slashes it at Zero, the One Eye dodging the attack and wrapping his Kagune around the Quinque.

Kuzo sneers and tugs it back, ripping one of the ghouls Kagune completely off. Zero laughs softly. "This guy's good…" He releases 5 more Kagune and proceeds to hammer them into his opponent. One of Kuzo's squad mates attempts to throw his Quinque into Zero's back but he sneers and whips around mid-air, cleanly decapitating him. "That's an irony bonus for killing Lord Kirishima"…

Kuzo's eyes narrow. This had gone on long enough. This ghoul was very powerful, but he could do this! He had to rescue Noro before he was eaten… Letting lose a roar, he lunges at Zero, the One Eyed lunging forward also, bringing his Kagune around in a circle. He smiles. This investigator couldn't sense the danger to his rear! Suddenly, Kuzo disappears from his sight. He stops, looking around. "Did he run away?..."

Kuzo's Quinque bursts out of the ground beneath him and the mighty Quinque slices off his legs. He grunts and falls to the ground as his legs quickly reattach themselves. Kuzo reappears and drives one limb of his Quinque into his leg, and proceeds to mercilessly hack and slash at Zero's defenceless body. His vision swims. He can't even feel the pain, but he feels… disappointed.

 _What's wrong with me? I'm going to die and all I feel is disappointment? No… It's something else. I can't feel anything, haven't been able to do so for a long time. Maybe it's, not that couldn't be possible. Not that…_ Kuzo stops slashing and stands above him, raining Centipede into the air. "This is it, Zero. You've lost everything. Sanctuary will burn and so will every last damn lowlife in it. Despair for me…"

Zero suddenly laughs. _Despair? I don't know how, but I know all about Despair. So maybe that is it after all. I can't feel anything because I'm not even alive am I? I'm a dead man walking…_ Kuzo slams Centipede down into Zero's heart, his lifeblood finally draining from his body. His mind slips into unconsciousness, but he doesn't die…

" _So this is it huh? I'm on the verge of another death… I wonder who I used to be. I wonder what my reason was for living this half-life in the first place…. Why didn't I just die the first time around?" Zero asks himself these questions as he walks down a long stone corridor. At its end was an open doorway. He grabs the frame and looks out. A starry eternity lays in wait on the other side. Death…_

 _Something is stopping him from just walking off the edge. Something inside his body. Zero places a hand on his chest. He had no heartbeat. He hadn't since he had awoken in that container. He looks out into Death again. "Why…. Do I still want to live?..." A sudden thought comes over him. A name. "Kaneki…. His name is Kuzo Kaneki… What does he mean to me? I know…. I've already lost everyone else but…. He is someone I should care about.."_

 _He freezes, his entire being throbbing. A son… He whimpers, tears suddenly begin to streak down his face. "I have a son"._

 **When one has lost everything, one has no reason to live…**

Zero turns around and begins swiftly walking back in the direction he had come from. He had a son who was waiting. He didn't know who it was, but…. Something alien had pierced his heart. Desire….

 **Once again…. I began to desire… To once again be loved by someone. It was all my fault. I thought my time was done, but now?**

A titanic force tries to push Zero back, but he doesn't feel it, so overcome by an influx of emotions…. The throbbing was getting louder in his ears by the second.

 **Blood. Rushing through long empty veins. A single Heartbeat, echoing through the infinite space towards me… I wanted to go back.**

Suddenly, something shoots out from the Doors of Death and implants itself deep inside Zero's chest. His mask shatters, discarding his robe and looking at another set of doors at this end of the hall. These doors remained closed. He roars in defiance of death, striking out with his Kagune and decimating the solid gold gateway, light streaming in from the other side.

 **Was it a miscalculation of my own strength? I would never know. But I am strong. I suddenly remembered a crucial detail. I had rejected death before, I could do it again…**

He steps through the gate into life once more, a myriad of sensations filling him at once. Pain, Anger, Happiness, Loss…. All of these feelings surged through his body and revitalises him, healing his fatal wounds as he stands, facing Kuzo before him while wiping his mouth of all blood.

 **Pain is a strength. It tells you when to flee. It keeps you from overstepping your boundaries, but most importantly…. It tells you…. YOU'RE NOT DEAD YET!**

Kuzo looks on as Zero's wounds all heal up instantly, steam rising from his body covered in a sapphire blue robe. His mask had broken, revealing his single Kakugan and white hair. Kuzo's eyes widen slightly. "You're… _that_ ghoul… SSS rated… One Eyed King".

Zero raises his right hand and cracks his finger, cocking his head and widening his Kakugan eye while narrowing the other. "Tsk… Kid, the name's Kaneki"…

" **He feels pain once again! Must it always be Anguish that awakens this heavy heart?"**

 **End Tokyo Ghoul: Crimson 04**

 **Next time: Stepping on Shadows**


	5. Chapter 5 - Stepping on Shadows

**"The First Class Investigator embarks on her first assignment!"**

Erashi tapped her heeled shoe lightly, checking her watch under the dim glow of the streetlamp. Takashi glances at his superior while trying to supress his mirth. He was a junior investigator, yes. But obviously leadership was something new to the First Class. The glass doors of the building they were waiting outside open with a hiss and Kuramoto Ito steps out into the night followed by his squad.

"Ah, First Class Simmons, it's good to see you". Takashi raises an eyebrow and Erashi glares at him subtly. She tried to keep her surname a secret as much as possible. If too many people knew, then they might remember a particular paper article…

She holds out her hand and Ito shakes it gently. 25 years earlier, Kuramoto had been the same rank as Erashi. Being one of the more ordinary investigators, despite having been an Associate Special Class for 15 years he was an outstanding investigator, in a battle, more suited to support and defence than offense.

"I assume you have your files then? We've had a reports of a bandaged woman that fits the description of Eto Yoshimura being sighted in the vicinity of a large construction site in the 6th Ward. This is the 8th such report, and each time I went to pursue a lead, I'd end up with another cold case. The Owl just disappears".

"Well then it's about time for some fresh blood on the case isn't it Ito-san? Sorry, I forgot to introduce you to my new partner". Erashi raises a hand to Takashi. "Associate Special Class, this is Rank 2 Takashi, Academy Valedictorian, Takashi, this is Associate Special Class Ito. We'll be teaming up with Ito squad to chase down this latest lead". Takashi nods, and the two senior investigators begin discussing the finer points for their plans as the group moves down to the subway station.

Boarding the train, some time passes before they disembark at the 6th Ward Central Station. Once on the surface, they find themselves at a crossroads. Ito turns to Erashi, a pained look on his face. "Listen Erashi, there was something I haven't told you. There's been an Investigator killing at the Train Yard 3 kilometres to the south of the Construction Yard. I don't know if it's related to the Owl but I need your thoughts on this…"

He pulls a small plastic bag from his pocket and removes the bloodied garment with a gloved hand. Erashi stares intently at it. "If memory serves correctly… No… no it can't be her". Takashi raises an eyebrow. "What is it?" She passes the evidence back to Ito, disposing of her own gloves. "That material is from the robes of the Yasuhisa Sisters…"

Her young partner frowns. "Who are they? And how can you even remember something that happened years ago?" "The Yasuhisa's were once some of the most promising Academy students ever. But… Their father was killed and Doctor Kanou took guardianship over them as young children. He made them into One Eyed Ghouls". Takashi shakes his head disgustedly. "That's sick. To turn humans into ghouls is just… wrong. That's what happened to Chairman Amon wasn't it? It was completely different from the old Quinx Surgery".

Ito folds his arms and rubs his clean shaven face gently. "Indeed. There were many humans that were turned into One Eyes. Seidou Takizawa was killed by Ken-…. Another investigator and these Yasuhisa's were another failed experiment of Kanou. Special Class Suzuya killed one of them when he was a Rank 2 and the other sister, Kurona Yasuhisa joined her Kakahou with her dying sisters…"

Erashi raises a hand to her mouth, the reality of the story dawning on her. "They merged together?" Ito nods solemnly. "She completely assimilated Nashiro Yasuhisa into her body, developing another Kakugan and becoming extremely unstable and powerful. We encountered her during the Rue Island Extermination. Suzuya nearly got killed by her in that battle…. We all thought that Director Urie had killed her but apparently not".

Takashi nods slowly, looking at his notes before shoving them into his back pocket. "So Yasuhisa is the SS+ rated "Floppy", and she's killed an Investigator at the Train Yard? Are we going to check it out?" Ito grunts. "Not sure. It seems a little dangerous for a fresh First Class and her partner to handle right now… Maybe I'll send First Class Saiko over there. She's a Quinx after all".

He gestures to a middle aged woman of about 44 with luscious light blue hair. Saiko Yonabashi, while being a large woman in general had slimmed considerably since her Adolescent days. She converses quietly with Ito, then looks over to Erashi and winks. "Congrats on the promotion Erashi. I'll see you around". They watch her take three members of Ito's squad and Takashi scratches his head. "Are you sure she'll be able to handle a ghoul of that Calibre?"

Ito nods. "Saiko is stronger than most male Investigators, also her Kagune will give her an edge in any battle. We need to get moving, let's go". The Investigators stride off towards the Construction Site looming over them, not knowing of the hardships to come.

The raven flew expertly through the steel girders and landed deftly on the arm of the small dress wearing woman. A pink cloak was pulled up over Eto Yoshimura's face, but her single Kakugan stared down at the streetscape below. She sat alone today, Tatara having to attend his workplace as a high school teacher.

She smiles wistfully. Her life had been so fragmented since Kaneki died. She'd been brought to believe that her eternity was serving the One Eyed King, but the King had been gone for almost 30 years, and here she was still. She sighs. "What's the point of not aging if nothing happens anymore? The 23rd Ward is pointless to operate in, and Rue Island is a CCG Metropolis now… Damn that Kaneki. Why'd he have to leave me with nothing but a son that I had to push away?"

Her son… Kuzo had been such an unstable ghoul that Eto had disowned him, telling him to become a great investigator in order to curb his murderous tendencies. Eto chuckles. Here she was getting soft. Having a child tended to do that to people, even Ghouls. A slight shift in the pattern of the world below causes her to glance down. A group of white suited humans we approaching the Site, their briefcases pinning them as Investigators.

Cursing, she stands. Eto knew that in many cases her movements were reported to the CCG and they constantly launched Investigations in order to hunt her down. Even 30 years on, the One Eyed Owl still struck fear into people's hearts. The leading Investigator was Kuramoto Ito, she could tell that much from here. "Shit… I really don't feel like being discovered here… I might need to send out _him"…_

Ito stopped walking once they were all in the shadow of the buildings first floor. The tower only had 9 complete floors, so Ito assigned flankers and rear guards. As they crested the top the a stairwell onto the 7th floor, a scream from below causes everyone to spin around. Erashi raises a hand. "Don't act on it. If they're dead we can't help them by getting killed ourselves". The squad continues upwards, Ito nodding in appreciation to Erashi's leadership skills.

Finally, the investigators step out of the stairwell onto the 9th floor, steel and iron towering above them in a latticed network. Something crashes against the ground behind a wall and a Rank 1 Investigator draws his Quinque before approaching the wooden wall cautiously. Ito is about to call him back when something crashes through the wall, wrapping around the Rank 1 and tearing his torso from his other half.

As blood drips onto the floor, Ito acts, drawing his Quinque and slashing at the wall, the panelling sliding off the wall in a diagonal descent. Behind the wall stood a tall, robed man wearing a plain white mask with a large grinning mouth and two nose slits. Takashi swears and releases his own B rate Rinkaku Kagune. "A Ghoul! How can he even see with that mask on?"

Ito's hand is trembling. "That mask… It's the same as Noro's… But he's dead…" Erashi glances at him in alarm. "Special Class Noro?!" The Associate shakes his head vigorously. "No. Noro the ghoul, an SS~ rated monster that was nothing more than a dried out husk used by the Owl. But this guy… I don't know who he is…"

Erashi is trembling all over. "I know who he is… The Indomitable. That's what the old Investigators used to tell him. Special Class Yukinori Shinohara… Presumed dead after the 1st Ward attack 30 years ago…."

Shinohara was no longer in the world of the living. Of course, Eto had taken his body after they fled the CCG's Headquarters at the moment of Kaneki's death, and now he was nothing more than a puppet, used by Eto. He raises his Kagune and ferociously swipes at the investigators, taking both of one man's legs and decapitating a woman. As limbs and heads roll, Ito swears. "Everyone get out of here! I'll stay back and hold him off!"

His squadmates follow the order and sprint out of the room quickly. Soon, only Erashi and Takashi were left. Ito glares at them while deflecting Shinohara's Kagune desperately. He was having a hard time staying alive. "What did I just say?! _Get out!"_ Erashi suddenly draws Ginkui and slices off the Kagune that was about to remove Ito's legs with practiced ease. She'd been training since her bout with the Director.

"Associate Special Class, I can't do that. You're suited for support, so please attack when I make an opening. Takashi, stay back and draw his attacks to the left. Can you do it?" Takashi nods immediately and moves cautiously to the left, drawing Shinohara's deadly Kagune towards him but he swiftly rolls beneath it and pins it to the ground.

Ito hesitates, then nods. He steps back, readying himself. The stance came naturally to him and seemed to calm him down. Erashi sighed in relief before turning back to her opponent. In a grave voice, she begins intoning the appropriate first contact procedures as she slices a Kagune down the middle, flicking Ginkui against Shinohara's masked face before leaping back and letting Ito deliver a crushing slash to the shoulder, destroying flesh and muscle.

"First Class Erashi engaging ghoul as a part of Associate Special Class Ito's squad. Identity confirmed as Yukinori Shinohara. Status, Deceased and attacking with killing intent. We will now exterminate the SS~ rated ghoul "Turned". She activates Ginkui's transformation and the essence of the ghoul Noro oozes out, gouging out flesh and bone of the Undead Shinohara ghoul. He staggers to one knee, Kagune thrashing wildly back and forth in a protective circle around him.

Being dead before Eto worked her magic on him unlike Noroi who had been alive, his body hadn't developed into a Rinkakku Ghoul like Noro had. This Undead ghoul was a Koukaku, and his body was deteriorating rapidly. Erashi arcs Ginkui over her head, Shinohara's head being consumed and the headless corpse dropping to the cement floor. She sighs. "Extermination… complete. Shinohara-san will now rest peacefully forever…"

A sudden weariness comes over the three investigators at once. They pant, staring breathlessly in amazement at each other. "How the hell did we just take down an SS~ Rated Ghoul like that? IT was amazing!" Takashi stands and rolls his shoulders. Ito offers a hand to pull Erashi to her feet, grinning. "I don't know. But I'm certainly not feeling as invincible as I did thirty seconds ago… Come on. We need to meet up with the others. The Owl clearly isn't here anymore. She left Shinohara behind to lie in wait for us".

Erashi looks up, her above average vision singling out a raven sitting upon one of the highest girders over 100 metres above their heads. The Owl must have seen them approach, and it seemed as if she'd been using this place as a haunt for a long time. She kicks herself mentally. _Damn. We were so close to the Owl!_ She motions for Takashi to follow her down the stairs. "That was some amazing work distracting the ghoul Takashi. I'll be mentioning this in my report. You might find yourself becoming Rank 1 in quite a short time at this rate". She smiles. All three of them had just earned themselves the prestigious Double White Wing Medal, an award most Special Class's didn't achieve.

Eto slammed the door to the apartment she shared with Tatara closed and crashed onto the sofa, wiping her warming brow. She'd barely escaped the site unnoticed behind Shinohara as the Investigators had encountered him. She'd felt it. He was dead now, for the second time. Oh well, he was merely a tool…

"Those fuckers caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting visitors…. I guess I lose that vantage point then… Not too many places that high up in Tokyo left for me to use… Dammit where's Tatara when I need him. He's been away a lot more recently… Wonder what he's up to?"...

It was dark in the subterranean tunnels of Tokyo's 24th Ward. Nothing could be heard in the oppressive silence of the ancestral home of Ghoulkind. Humans rarely sought this place out, and those that did either left again or never returned… Tatara pondered these things as he entered the wide tunnel and strolls down its length.

A drop of water splashes onto the ground in front of him, prompting the ghoul to look up warily. He wasn't supposed to be here… but he had to do this. Continuing onwards, he comes to a cleverly hidden doorway that most ghouls didn't know about. It led into even deeper parts of the labyrinth. Stepping through the doorway, Tatara enters a cold, dark hall of marble. This was one of V's abandoned meeting places.

A voice suddenly echoes throughout the hall. "You made it… Good". A figure drops down from above, landing lightly before Tatara and he bows. "Lord Tatara, I have done as you asked". Tatara nods gladly. "Thank you Isai. I'm glad that things can still be done efficiently these days". The ghoul named Isai nods. "The men are all gathered in the next hall down. What do you wish to be done with them?"

Tatara hesitates. He'd asked Isai, who was an Ex-member of the Aogiri Tree from years past, to gather as many ghouls from the old organisation as possible. Investigators had been going after Eto in increasing amounts, and he feared that she might be being attacked at this moment. "Tell them to mobilize in the tunnels beneath the 23rd Ward… We're clearing out the rouge ghouls from Cochlea…"

Isai nods in appreciation. "That's good… If we establish ourselves in Cochlea, the CCG's attention will be drawn away from the 6th Ward". Tatara nods. "Exactly. Even without the objective being protecting Eto, Aogiri has lain scattered and dormant for too long. It's time that the CCG's period of easy conquest come to an end". He looks around the empty hall. "Ever since V disintegrated, Tokyo's wards have been rampant with ghoul strife. Rouges and Weaker ghouls are now roaming the streets. Aogiri will replace V as the undercurrent of the city. We _must!_ "

He shakes Isai's hand before promptly leaving the hall. He had to get back to Eto. Nico, an ex-acquaintance of Yamori and member of Aogiri Tree, had come to him the day before saying that he and some associates of his had encountered Doctor Kanou in Cochlea. Tatara needed to be wary. Kanou was too much of a Wildcard, even after all these years…

Uta lounged upon a sofa shoved into the back end of the Helter Skelter, a laptop set up on the coffee table next to him. As he checks through his emails, he frowns, about to say something to Nico when Roma and Itori enter the bar. Itori crashes next to Uta and gives him a peck on the cheek. "You'll never guess what I fished from the CCG's Database today!" She goes on to explain how she'd heard rumours of the CCG's old hard drives still being operational in their old 1st Ward Headquarters.

"I was able to hack into the new network, and I know exactly what's going on right now. They're investigating the One Eyed Owl, Kanou and an Extermination Force was recently sent to the mainland…" Nico raises an eyebrow. "China? What on earth for my dear Itori?" Itori winks at him, blowing a kiss. "Well, apparently they found out about that Ghoul Sanctuary. Noro Schneider and Hiyori Arima are leading the raid at this moment".

Uta nods thoughtfully, eyes glancing at the email he had received from an unknown ID. "The Sanctuary didn't offer us shelter when we asked for it almost 40 years ago. I personally don't care what happens to those guys. What I'm more interested in is this strange email I've got here…" He opens it, and scans the contents. "It's a link to some sort of livestream. Let's see if it's region locked. It isn't…"

A video comes up on screen and they stare intently at the scene playing out before them in silence. Suddenly, Uta begins to shake. Roma looks at him in alarm. "What is it?!" Uta smiles, continuing to shake more intensely. "Don't you feel it? _The excitement?_. This…. This is unexpected. I didn't foresee this Roma! It's beyond my control and it excites me because I've never been surprised before!". Uta does a little jig, while Itori continues staring at the live video, mesmerized by the momentous event before her own eyes. Ken Kaneki was back among the living, and he was in Sanctuary, facing a young investigator…

" **Their struggle will be seen by all!"**

 **End Tokyo Ghoul: Crimson 05**

 **Next time: Red Child**

 **A/N: Hey guys! :D**

 **Hope you're this story so far, it's taking a lot more thought in order to include the appropriate amount of content in each chapter so I'm sorry if updates aren't as swift as they could be OwO.**

 **Remember to rate and review :X It lets me know that you're enjoying my work, and any feedback is good feedback! That's all I've got for now. Peace**

 **~Deathbringer**


	6. Chapter 6 - Red Child

" **A collision of Black and White!"**

Centipede's long, arcing blade swept past Kaneki for the 3rd time and he flips in the air, kicking the Quinque away. Kuzo tuts, drawing it back and striking again, only for the One Eye to swiftly move away and kick again. "Why can't I hit this guy? Before, I was about to kill him, now he's gotten stronger…" Kaneki disappears, and Kuzo's eyes dart around, searching, only for the ghoul to reappear directly in front of him, a finger raised to his masks gaping lips.

"Be quiet… Do not speak to the enemy, that's what Arima always told me". Kuzo glares at him and feels a pulse through the Quinque. He grins. This weapon wanted to change for him a second time. A light radiates out from the weapon, splitting the Quinque into two extendable blades, joined by a cord at the hilts. He twirls around, both weapons swinging in deadly arcs to pincer Kaneki. "I don't know who you really are, or how you know about the CCG's dead, but you're about to be dead yourself!"

Kaneki sighs, shaking his head softly. "This just isn't good enough, Investigator…" He raises both gloved arms and catches the two Quinque mid-air, air rushing around them in the force of the blow. He doesn't even bleed. Kuzo's eyes widen. "You sure aren't a normal ghoul…. One Eyed King". Kaneki's fists close around the blades, crushing them into powder. Kuzo drops the Centipedes and rolls to the side in order to avoid Kaneki's palm strike to his chest, but he gets hit in the side. The force of the attack is enough to send him flying into the stone gate behind them, cracking the engraved doorway.

Kaneki rolls his neck while cracking his finger as he walks towards the fallen Investigator, staring at him through the single eyehole in his mask. "You're finished. Submit now". Kuzo shakes his head before picking up one of his fleeing squad mates discarded Quinque's and whispers to it. "Please help me, Lucas!" The plain Koukaku type Quinque explodes in light and an armour covers his whole body, the blade itself grown to three times its original size.

He takes a breath, then initiates a determined flurry of swift attacks, slashes, thrusts and strikes upon his opponent. He was truly deserving of the title of Quinque Master. Kaneki dodges the attacks, but he notices that they're coming a lot closer to hitting him. He flips, grabbing two plain blades that were lying next to Noro's body. He crosses them, and catches Kuzo's huge sword before the more powerful weapon slices right through the twin blades. Kaneki discards them, continuing to dodge and parry with discarded Quinque until only one weapon remains.

Kaneki is beginning to think that his opponent was competent, when Kuzo deactivates the armour and turns the Quinque into a roiling ball of fire, throwing the essence of the Quinque directly at Kaneki. _This kid can really bring out the life of a Quinque…._ The investigator slides along the ground past Noro, scooping up the Owl Quinque and facing Kaneki as the latter slices apart the ball of energy with his hand.

Kuzo stares at Owl. "I'm gonna need to borrow some of your real power Owl. This guy's a lot stronger than you are, _Kuzen!"_ The SSS rated Ukkaku Quinque suddenly blazes in red light, its shape changing, moulding to its primordial characteristics. Kuzo is left standing with two spinning rings in each hand, dozens of small Owl blades swinging around it. He smiles in appreciation, then swings the Quinque at Kaneki, blades spiralling towards him. Kaneki raises his arm to deflect the attack, but the transformed Owl cleaves the appendage right off, tearing a huge gash in his shoulder.

Kuzo returns the weapon into his hand, strength and confidence flowing through him. He could do this! Despite his earlier increase in strength, he was still stronger than this ghoul. Kaneki suddenly tuts, sighing as Kuzo's mouth drops slightly. His arm was mending itself, Kagune-like flesh coiling out from the stump of his dismembered arm to form a new limb. He balls his hand into a fist, testing it. Seemingly satisfied as his shoulder wound also quickly heals, Kaneki looks up at Kuzo. "I underestimated you… You're good, for a human".

Suddenly, he unleashes his black Kagune, 15 limbs spiralling around in interwoven circles around him as Kuzo takes a step back. "That's a hell of a lot of Kakahou you've got there… I need to deal with you fas-" He's cut off as Kaneki's Kagune bursts out of the ground beneath him, causing him to leap into the air, but another three Kagune race towards him, with another 8 coming from other angles. He couldn't escape! Kaneki had formed a deadly cage around him. The young Investigator is pierced from all sides, the Kagune mercilessly brutalising and laying waste to his body. His vision begins to go dark.

 _No way… is this… possible. He's impossible! So fast, couldn't dodge it… I can't die here. No fucking way!_ He is dropped to the ground, gasping. Kuzo's face twists with pain and rage, energy once again racing through him as he gets shakily to his feet, Kakugan staring at Kaneki with hatred. The white haired ghoul raises an eyebrow. "You're a Ghoul are you? You were so weak I thought for sure you were a human… No matter, let's see what you can really do, investigator…"

He lashes out again with his Kagune, aiming to slice off both Kuzo's arms but Kuzo's White Kagune bursts from his back, Rinkaku tentacles locking each of Kaneki's in a hold mid-air. He roars then sprints forward, Kagune continuing to burst from his body until over 30 limbs coiled around Kaneki, circling inwards and binding the One Eye in a Kagune prison. Kuzo stands before his trapped opponent, panting. He looks up at Kaneki with rage filled eyes. As his heartrate slows, he takes a breath of air. He had won. This SSS rated ghoul was his to capture.

Kaneki suddenly sighs loudly, causing Kuzo to look at him sharply. The One Eye raises his arm and a red light emanates from it as his hand forms into a Kagune blade, carving through the Kagune binding him and landing lightly before a trembling Kuzo. As his opponent walks towards him, the young ghoul fears for the first time in his life. He was going to die here… Kaneki suddenly thrusts an arm through Kuzo's chest, the pain causing the remains of his Kagune to evaporate.

"Your Rc factor is about ten thousand… Excellent for an average ghoul but your Kagune manipulation is just like any other ghoul… basic. Is this it?" Kuzo finds that words are lost to him, so Kaneki tuts. "And to think I actually got worked up for this. You're a disappointment, Kuzo. Yes I know who you are… as if I could not recognize someone of my own flesh and blood. Now…" He withdraws his hand, letting Kuzo drop to the ground. His Kagune evaporates as he picks up his robe from the ground near Noro's body and begins to walk further into Sanctuary.

"Don't you dare to face me again until you're worth talking to… and don't try to get any further into the city either… Now despair, Kuzo Kaneki…" and so Kuzo despaired. He lay there on the cold stone next to Noro's unmoving form, his bitterness, self-loathing, pity and fear whirling through his soul. Something touches his arm, breaking him out of his nightmare. It was the stump of an arm. Noro was alive. "Hey Kuzo… Glad you could make it…. My.. my arms are gone. Think you could give me a hand?"

Kuzo helps Noro to his feet and he bandages the Special Class's wounds. Then the two of them walk through the once again open gate. The scene on the other side was like something from a horror movie. The headless body of Ayato Kirishima was on its feet, Kakuja armour cladding its upper body and Kagune, fleshy tissue had replaced his head. _"I'm not going to die until Touka is avenged! ARHGGHGGGG!"_ His demonic and insane voice is cut off as Kuzo raises Owl and expertly rolls under an attack from the Kakuja ghoul. He thrusts Owl into his chest, then heaves it up and splits the ghoul right down the middle. As the two halves of Ayato's body drop to the ground, this ghoul was gone forever.

This entire encounter had been silent on Kuzo's behalf, and Noro stares at him in amazement as his junior helps him forward again. "Kuzo that was amazing… You just took on a SSS rated ghoul and survived… and then outright eliminated a dangerous SS rated Kakuja…." Kuzo stares ahead through blank eyes. "That ghoul… The One Eyed King… You used to know him right? I've heard the stories about Ken Kaneki, the best Investigator the CCG ever had and its worst enemy… He died before I was born you know, but now he' back and just wiped the floor with me without skipping a beat… What is that man?..."

Noro looks away. "Kaneki was…. A good man, but he changed… He's never been entirely human nor ghoul…" Kuzo tuts. "He didn't even use his Kakuja… To him, I'm nothing more than above average fodder, either side of the fence…" Noro could never assume that he was talking about his own nature as a Ghoul, so the two Investigators flee the Sanctuary of Ghouls. Reports came in on Noro's handset. All the other raiding squads had been either killed or routed. The operation was a failure…

Uta leans back as the livestream of the fight between Kaneki and Kuzo suddenly terminates. "Well then… I wonder who set that up then. What do you guys think of this?" Itori folds her arms and leans back on the couch. "This certainly is unprecedented. Ken Kaneki is back in play it seems… What will we do?" Uta links his fingers. "Now that he's alive again, that means that he's conquered death… He's become very strong… He's got nothing tying him down anymore…"

Roma raises an eyebrow. "You're going to try and get him to join us? What for?" Nico pats her on the shoulder affectionately. "Because Kaneki-kun… I can't even call him kun anymore huh… Well, Kaneki is probably the most powerful ghoul out there. We could use him to find _the boss!_ " Itori's eyes widen. "You really think he's capable of doing something of that calibre? This is the boss we're talking about here". Uta nods. "I know, but I trust that if anyone can do this, it's Kaneki. That is… unless he has his own agenda. What would someone who had been half dead for 25 years want to do? You know what? I think I know. Kaneki's going to try and find us!"

It's Roma's turn to nod in understanding. "We're the ultimate enigma as far as he's concerned. The ones who sit at the top of the world. Oh how wrong he is though… Imagine that.. Ken Kaneki bringing down the boss. That would be amazing alright". Uta smiles. "I'm glad you all agree. The boss is a very powerful individual. I propose we wait and see what he does once Kaneki here begins finally uncovering things that nobody is meant to know…

Erashi stepped into the conference room with Takashi following behind. This was a Division 1 meeting, with the S1, S2, S3 squads present to attend this promotion ceremony. As she settles into her seat, her partner wringing his hands nervously as the senior investigators file inside. Kuzo slips from the line by Noro's side and sits next to Erashi. She glances at him, concerned. Ever since he came back from the Sanctuary Raid with severe wounds, he had seemed… cold.

"Kuzo, how have you been?" He looks at his good friend with dead eyes, his mental barriers going up as she watched. She shrugs, turning again to face the stage. "Very well. Handle it yourself". She was irritated at the lack of attention Kuzo was giving her. She'd admitted to herself that she loved Kuzo in the moment she thought she was going to die during their confrontation with Shinohara, all denial gone, but now unable to talk to him about it.

Urie walks out onto the stage and welcomes the investigators. First, he calls out the names of several Rank 2's. "… and Rank 2 Takashi, come forward". Takashi rises stiffly to stand and bow towards the director. After presenting each investigator with a promotion to Rank 1, he stops in front of Takashi, the last in line. "Rank 2 Takashi took part in the ongoing Owl Investigation and was also one of the investigators to take down the ghoulified Shinohara, deemed to be an SS rate".

"This is an exemplary achievement for a junior investigator, and will be promoted to Rank 1 and awarded the Double White Wing Medal". The crowd cheers as Takashi receives both his rank slides and White Wing. He salutes Urie and is about to leave when the Director raises a hand. "Rank One Takashi will also be given the opportunity to join the S3 Squad, partnering with Special Class Suzuya. Will you take up this offer?" Takashi hesitates, and the whole room goes silent, waiting. Suddenly he shakes his head determinedly. "Sir, it's truly an honour, but I would rather stay as partner to First Class Erashi, If it doesn't offend you of course sir". The crowd claps in acceptance and Urie smiles. "Of course, if you still wanted to join the S3, it's not impossible that First Class Erashi could join the squad too. God knows she deserves it".

Erashi nods, smiling as Takashi re-joins her, shaking with excitement. Throughout this event however, Kuzo had remained silent and unmoved. Erashi frowns, but looks up as Urie begins to call forth the Rank One investigators to receive awards or promotions…

Kuzo joins his fellow investigators, somehow towering over them in every way other than height. Erashi finds herself gulping. _It's because he's so much more powerful than any of us…_ Urie promotes most of them to First Class, some only getting a White Wing Medal, when he finally comes to Kuzo, also at the end of the line. "Once again we have before us a young man of incredible talent. Rank One Alexander participated in the Sanctuary Raid as a part of the S3 Squad, saving Special Class Noro and battling a SSS rated Ghoul, the One Eyed King…"

This causes a ripple to flow through the crowd. Few investigators had known that the One Eyed Ghoul had "returned from the dead", Erashi included. Urie pats Kuzo on the shoulder, discreetly slipping his new rank slides on and letting him step forward. "Kuzo is receiving a special two rank promotion to Associate Special Class Investigator. He will gain leadership of the S0 Squad and be in charge of any future One Eyed King Investigations. Also, he will receive the Double White Wing Award for singlehandedly eliminating the SS+ rated ghoul Black Rabbit".

After the applause dies down and Kuzo returns to his seat, Erashi glances at him again to see if there was any reaction from his incredible promotion. Nothing. His face remained stone cold and blank. The ceremony finishes with Ito being awarded the Double White Wing and promoted to Special Class as the leader of the 1st Ward Brach Office. Urie keeps Noro, Kuzo, Erashi, Takashi and Ito behind as the rest leave the chamber. He invites them all up to his office for a private meeting.

An hour later, Erashi steps out of the antechamber into Urie's office and she with her partner sit down at one of the seats surrounding a large wooden table. Urie looks around, seeing that all his guests have arrived. "Good, we can begin. As you know, the One Eyed King has returned, in fact, he was never truly dead, only living a half-life as the assassin "Zero"."

He looks over to Noro, whose left arm was nothing but a stump and his prosthetic right arm missing also, leaving him limbless. "Yes… The One Eyed King… Ken Kaneki attacked my squad as we entered the courtyard and wiped out my whole force before wounding me repeatedly… Kuzo steeped in and engaged him, beating him down with an upgraded Centipede until Kaneki became much more powerful, overpowering Kuzo. However, he spared us and left, Kuzo assisting me and taking out the Black Rabbit as we retreated".

Urie strokes his chin. "Associate Special Class is this accurate?" Kuzo looks up at him. "Yes sir. It is". The Director nods. "Very well… I need you getting onto that problem right away. It's been 25 years since he was active so we have no idea what his current motives are". "With pleasure sir…" Irked, Urie turns to Erashi and Ito. "You three are all in S3 now, so you'll be working with Suzuya in order to respond to a somewhat alarming piece of new bloodshed".

The investigators lean in, curious as to what the Director had been keeping from them. "Cochlea has been retaken by ghouls claiming to be affiliated with the Aogiri Tree… The 23rd Ward is under their complete control…" Erashi and Ito gasp, Takashi's mouth gaping slightly. "That's insane! What are their intentions?" Urie shrugs. "I haven't made any moves yet because they haven't touched our forces or our territory. It seems like this group is founded by an ex-Aogiri member and is attempting to take dominance over the "Rif Raff" ghoul gangs and independent ghouls that are plaguing the city".

While Ito and Takashi frown and lean forward in concern, Erashi notices that Kuzo actually seems more relaxed. He puts on his glasses and runs his fingers through his hair. "If you order it, I can take the S3 to investigate… There's an unclaimed industrial estate on the southwestern area of the 23rd Ward. From there we should be able to get into Cochlea silently…" Urie quirks an eyebrow, folding his arms. "Are you proposing that we send you in to scout out the situation before taking any mobilised action?"

Kuzo nods. "Yes sir". Urie shakes his head in exasperation. "You need to lighten up kid. I know those eyes… They're eyes filled with self-hatred and vengeance… You want to get back at Ken Kaneki don't you?" The room is completely silent as the Associate Special Class rises and bows towards the Director. "Indeed. That is my only purpose director Urie". The senior investigator sighs. "You need to know this… Kaneki was…. Different. He's both human and ghoul, and detests taking human lives. He's only become this cols hearted twice before… When he was angry at what he saw as his own weakness… He has nothing left to loose so what do I think he's up to now? I think… that he's hunting for answers. The unasked, hidden questions about the world we live in".

Kuzo blinks. "You… believe this, Sir? Because the way I see it is that the One Eyed King is a ghoul who spared me because he thought me weak. And I was… but not any longer… Now, if I may be excused? I would like to start preparing for my mission right away". Urie nods, dismissing him and sits down at his desk as the others rise to leave. Noro sighs and stares out the large curved window at the grey, foggy Tokyo Bay.

"He's become strong. You know that and I already knew that. But this path will only lead him to ruin… He may want to hunt down Kaneki but he's no match for him!" Urie opens the minibar beneath the great oak desk and pours both himself and Noro a drink, taking a sip. "Noro… I understand your concern for Kuzo, but he's shown that he's a prodigy. Just like Arima. Just like Kaneki. We need someone strong like Kuzo to carve out our name into this modern age. Another thing… I know what's happening to you, Noro".

The Special Class glances at him sharply, confirming Urie's fears. "I read your medical report. Your RC Factor has risen to 700 since the Sanctuary Raid… Kaneki ripped your Quinque Frame to pieces… You're becoming a ghoul…"

Noro nods slowly. "I've been feeling these urges… But I think… I think I can control it! I won't let myself be consumed". Urie tuts. "So you consider Kaneki as someone who failed to contain his ghoul nature? Come on, I'll place trust in you but you must have come to the same conclusion by now…" Noro nods, draining the rest of his glass. "Akhira Kanou created all those One Eyed Ghouls for a reason… Kaneki was his masterpiece, but why? Kaneki will have come to the same conclusion also. He's looking for the Doctor…"

Kaneki stood in the eerie darkness of Cochlea, waiting. It had only taken him half a week to travel from Sanctuary City to Tokyo, and he had spent the last 3 days doing his own investigation. Now, as he turns toward an entrance to the subterranean tunnels beneath the prison, he walks until a single light comes into view. It was a cell, and inside sat the leader of V, Kaiko…

Kaiko looks up at Kaneki, his cold eyes suddenly lighting up in curiosity. "You're the last person I ever expected to visit me down here… How are you still alive?... Kaneki cracks his finger and leans forward so his face is caught in the light of the cell.

"Why the same way you are of course. Because of the Doctor…"

" **At long last, the bands that cloak the birdcage begin to unravel!"**

 **End Tokyo Ghoul: Crimson 06**

 **Next time: The Good Doctor**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Good Doctor

" **Kaneki begins asking the right questions… What will he uncover?"**

Kaiko leans back in his prison bed. His hair had begun whitening due to great stress, and his body was covered in pale scars. Kaneki raises an eyebrow. "Looks like Kanou really pulled a miracle with you didn't he? You were thoroughly dead after I had finished with you".

The former leader of V, one of the first ghouls and mastermind of everything shadowy in this world, Kaiko laughs at the statement. "Indeed you did Ken Kaneki. However, one moment I was spending my last in my mind palace, the next I wake up, trapped in here. Despite the power you possess, Kanou wields a far greater force…"

Kaneki nods slowly, leaning on the bars. "I've come to ask you some questions, you know, for old time's sake". Kaiko frowns. This wasn't what he had expected. "Very well… It's not like I have anything else to do now that's I'm stuck down here for eternity". The snowy haired ghoul folds his arms, staring into Kaiko's eyes. "Who gave you the idea to create V?"…

The prisoner's eyes widen a fraction. "My my… You have certainly gotten smarter haven't you? How do you know that I had inspiration?" Kaneki shrugs. "Just intuition… Continue". "Well… It was in the early days of the Second World War, when the Holocaust was in full motion. You know… it wasn't really the Jewish that Hitler was after. It was the Ghouls…" Kaneki looks up, surprised at this unexpected revelation.

"You see, the Nazis were backed by many organisations, but there was one that stood behind them all. I don't know the name of this organisation but I was approached by a man in a bar once. I had been fighting the Nazi's outside of Zurich and had gone into hiding after I had killed a brigade of German soldiers. This man was very nondescript. In fact, I think he employs certain abilities to make sure he isn't remembered accurately. He asked me to tell my story, and then went on to give me an opportunity".

"He told me to return to my homeland, Japan in order to protect Tokyo from being targeted by the American Atomic Bombs. Unfortunately Hiroshima was hit but Tokyo was left standing. Years later, he contacted me again to tell me that a certain clan of ghouls had just arrived from Germany wishing to make inroads. From there, I made friends with these Washuu's and subtly took over the family until they were a satellite branch of my increasing operations. I created V because I wanted to stop all-out war… In my eyes, conflict cannot be avoided, only regulated. That's why I had the Washuu found the CCG and Kuzen to abandon his child so she could found the Aogiri Tree. That way, _his_ plan wouldn't be implemented here".

Kaneki nods slowly, taking in the information steadily. "Right… So this man tipped you off about the possible Tokyo Bombings, and gave you the means to control the entirety of Tokyo from the shadows using groups like the CCG and Aogiri to keep fighting only within the boundaries you set… So what has changed now that V is no more?"

Kaiko sneers at Kaneki's subtle jibe. "The CCG is now a clean organisation. Aogiri seems to be moving in this Ward after 25 years, but other than that, no large scale conflict has come up… But, I know you want to find the Doctor, and the Clowns, don't you?" Kaneki nods. "I want answers. My entire life has been staged for the advancement of someone's scheme. And I think Kanou is the man pulling the strings… Now, you once called the Clowns the first Children of the Garden"…

"Arima, Furuta and Ihei, among others were of the second generation of genetic experiments… This was all overseen by the Washuu's. I only sanctioned the creation of the Garden. Those investigators were failures as they had short lifespans, but the experiment almost succeeded. The Washuu's were trying to become human after all. It was the exact opposite of Kanou's experiment in turning humans into ghouls".

He rises and begins pacing around the dim lit cell. "However, the Garden had existed before that time… And it had spawned its own generation of experiments… The first children of the Garden are supposedly the very first One Eyed Ghouls… The Washuu created the CCG at my prompting that they should protect themselves from this new threat, but after an initial violent outburst, these One Eyed Ghouls disappeared, leaving only the CCG in its wake".

"The Clowns wanted only the destruction of V, the organisation that prompted the creation of the only anti-ghoul force in the world… And they got their vengeance through you. But I don't know what their greater purpose is, only that they want to find the one who created the Garden and created them. They refer to this person as their "boss", but they have as little idea as to who they are as we do. You see, the same man who gave me the means to create V is the same man who showed me how to find the Garden. He is the one who created it and the first One Eyed Ghouls… He is the one you're looking for, not Kanou".

Kaneki sighs, turning to leave. "This is all very interesting but you still haven't told me of Kanou's location so I assume you do not know it… Farewell Kaiko, I hope you didn't expect me to free you from what you deserve". He steps back into the tunnel and soon climbs a staircase onto the bottom floor of Cochlea. He traverses the darkened hallways until he enters the moonlit atrium. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"So much has happened in this place over the years… I have come out of this place a changed man more than once…" He looks up as a noise suddenly pierces the dead silence. Someone was approaching him from the darkness. His eyes widen slightly as the very man he was looking for stepped into view. Akhira Kanou looked very much like the same man he had been 30 years ago. He raises a hand in greeting.

"Well if it isn't my Ken Kaneki… Back from the dead are we? Aren't you glad I kept you alive? To think that waiting in this place would prove so fruitful". Kaneki glares at him, ready to unleash his Kagune and tear the Doctor in half, but he pauses, and instead takes a smarter approach.

"Kanou… I know a lot more about you than I ever have before… I could almost say that we're equals in terms of bearing knowledge… So, what brings you across my path like this?" Kanou smiles and laughs softly. "I do suppose you're right. Only those Clowns know more than us. Even now the Aogiri Tree and the CCG are mere pawns, hell, not even pawns any longer, only floundering Carp". He looks behind him at the unmoving form of Arima, victim of Uta and the others.

"I feel that it's time that we finally begin to cooperate. You've been through enough now that you deserve to know everything…. I made you into a One Eyed Ghoul because One Eyes are the only beings that can truly make a difference in this world of ours, this birdcage…"

Kaneki strokes his chin thoughtfully. "I finally understand what you mean. V wasn't the birdcage, V was only one of the things cloaking the existence of this birdcage…" Kanou grins happily. "Yes yes! I'm so happy that you of all others can understand me. You see, I assume that you've caught up with me by now. I know of the Clowns origins, and the existence of this overarching watcher that has been manipulating and regulating both Humanity and Ghoul kind since the very beginning…"

Kaneki nods to show that this was correct, but frowns. "But… how are you still alive? It's been over 130 years since you were born. I found your birth certificate, and it lists you as being born in Germany, 1890…" Kanou pulls out a vile of clear liquid from a pocket of his white coat. "This, is a serum that I developed many years ago that halts aging. I cannot die through the mere course of time with this, you should know what I mean. I injected you with it back when I first gave you Rize's Kakahou…"

"Listen to me, Kaneki. I am not your enemy. All this time you've been asking the wrong questions. It's only recently that you finally got on the right path… Please… help me break open this birdcage… None of us will ever be free while it exists… It's only a case of finding its roots…"

The One Eye walks forward and looks upon the body of Arima. "You used a Kakahou to revive him… He already had the organs and Rc Factor to easily accept the operation.. But he died before his brain and heart could restart, unlike me… Kanou… Revive Arima, and I will cooperate with you". The Doctor pauses, then nods. "Very well. It will be done. But before we do anything, I must ask about your son".

Kaneki stares wistfully at the moon that could be seen through Cochlea's shattered ceiling. "Kuzo… Isn't yet powerful enough… I can't let him follow until he is ready…" Kanou raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Then you do care about him don't you? It's just like the relationship between Arima and you… That's why you want him revived isn't it? Because he was more of a Father to you than anyone…"

Kaneki ignores him. "I will need both Arima's and Kuzo's strength to do this". Kanou folds his arms, smiling. "And what is it that you want to do?" Kaneki turns his head so that his single Kakugan glowed in the moonlight. "I want to shatter this birdcage… But I need more… Kanou, will you help me find the Clowns? I think that they are the only ones that can tell us what exactly One Eyed Ghouls were created for…"

Kanou sighs. "Indeed they are. I created you so that you could make a difference, and you have already, but that is our next step…" He walks over to Arima while pulling out a blood red vial and attaching it to a syringe. "This serum will restart his heart while increasing the amount of Rc Cells. He'll be living again in minutes". His explanation is interrupted as a loud crash comes from above. On one of the higher landings, a large group of robed ghouls unleashed their Kagune and moved to engage a group of suited Investigators standing upon the rim of Cochlea's ceiling.

"Is this what you meant when you said that Aogiri was active again Kaiko? Dammit all we need is to be stuck in the crossfire between those ghouls and the CCG… We need to get out of here Kanou!" The Doctor shakes his head irritably. "We can't leave until Arima wakes up! You'll need to buy us some time if you can". Kaneki cocks his head to the side as his Kagune forms from his lower back. "I thought you knew me better than that Kanou. Of course I can take care of it".

He leaps into the air and uses his Kagune to swing himself higher and higher, the battle above him getting ever so closer…

…

Kuzo stood at the rim of Cochlea as the S3 Squad engaged the Aogiri affiliated ghouls below. Hiyori Arima, as the S3 leader, was fighting at the front lines against the violent ghouls. He smiles. Thanks to his intelligence the S3 Squad had been able to pounce of Aogiri as they emerged from the tunnels of Cochlea. Noro stood next to him and directed him to follow his Squad as they pushed deeper into the prison.

Since his promotion, Kuzo had gained his own squad and already had a great deal of accomplishments. They worked silently, like a machine. As he orders his team to descend on steel ropes, he looks at the carnage around him as both the S3 Squad and the Aogiri Ghouls begin splintering, each group going off to their own spate battles for survival. Kuzo wasn't going to just survive. He was going to win!

As they reach the bottom floor of the Atrium, Noro raises a hand to stop Kuzo and his Squad. Since losing them both, Noro had been given two prosthetic arms, fitted to have faster reaction times. "Associate Special Class… Take your Squad into the right hand tunnels and flank around to the SSS Cellblock. Don't wait for me". Kuzo nods and takes his team to the mouth of the tunnel. Before going inside himself, he turns to see two figures standing in the gloom facing Noro. One was an old man dressed in a lab coat.

"That must be Akhira Kanou… That bastard. Is he with Aogiri Tree?" Then he notices the features of the man standing behind the Doctor. His hair was white and his black Kagune gave his identity immediately. Ken Kaneki was here in Cochlea… But Noro had pushed him away because he thought that Kuzo wasn't strong enough… The investigator clenches his fist before plunging into a tunnel filled with ghouls, he sprints ahead of his squad and releases Owl, tearing through them all with no remorse. After several minutes of constant killing, Kuzo's squad arrives at a crossroads in the tunnels.

All is silent but for the dripping water as a lone man stands waiting for them. The ghoul's hair was white, and his half mask was red iron. This was a ghoul that the CCG knew little about even now after 25 years of not being seen… Tatara looks at Kuzo directly in the eyes and nods. "You're the one… The strongest among them. This will do nicely". His Kagune begins to slowly extend from his back and his eyes turn jet black. "I'm fortunate that the first Investigator I met here was the CCG's finest… Let us begin, Kuzo Kaneki".

…

Noro stood facing Kaneki and Kanou as his squad expertly set up a defensive perimeter, ensuring no small fry could enter the Atrium. The Doctor smiles at him warmly as his One Eyed companion takes a deep breath, letting it out in a loud sigh. "Honestly… Of all the people to come after me, it just _had_ to be you…"

Glaring at his former mentor standing next to one of the highest profile targets for capture on earth, Noro growls. "Are you in league with Kanou now? The very man who turned you into a ghoul?" Kaneki raises an eyebrow at the insinuation. "Poor Noro. I'm glad to finally be with Kanou, the one who gave me the power to make a difference… I know things now that I never did before… And now? Your time is now".

The Investigator shakes his head angrily, taking out a Quinque, looking at it and then discarding it. These weapons weren't going to be of any use to him where he was going. As he crouches slightly, his Kagune reaches for the sky, several limbs poised to attack. "For this whole time I've never been able to understand you… Why? Why did you have to change?" Kaneki's eyes harden and he cracks his finger, irritated.

"You really are clueless aren't you? All of you! Even after I removed V from the equation the CCG are still little more than free roaming pawns… Let's get this over with, Noro. It's time to finish this… Time to realise what you're really here for". He suddenly lashes out with his Kagune, so fast was this attack that Noro hadn't even registered it before both of his prosthetic arms were sliced off at the stumps. Kaneki laughs at the shock on his face.

"Is that it? Come now you must be sick of losing your limbs by now. Fight with your Kagune, do it!" Noro narrows his eyes, his Kagune flicking to the left and right before lunging for Kaneki. His opponent dances out of the way, rolling and bringing his own Kagune in a wide arc to clash with Noro's Kagune mid swing. "Good… You've gotten faster and stronger. Let's see how well you've mastered the use of my Kagune then shall we?"

Noro tuts, forming one of his Kagune limbs into blades and slicing three of Kaneki's at once, the tips of his Kagune dropping to the floor. The White haired ghoul brings forth 5 more to replace them and continues his barrage against Noro, the Investigator sweating under the pressure. Suddenly, a sharp pain wraps his body in agony, and he falls to his knee, clutching his right side. Kaneki stands a distance away from him.

"You broke my frame… The Kakahou… It's fusing with my body!" Kaneki nods. "There's something I never told you when you were younger. Yoshitoki Washuu was of course V's puppet, and upon seeing the initial results of the Frame 10 Surgery on you, he ordered that the frame be given an extra thick layering… He was afraid of your potential Noro, just let it all out". Noro shakes his head, panting. "Never! I won't become a monster like you, I'll control it!"

He screams in pain, armour beginning to clad his torso, shoulders and face. This incomplete Kakuja form gave Noro the appearance of a winged angel, and Kaneki raises an eyebrow. "To think that he'd develop similarly to myself… Well, let's do this, Noro Schneider". Noro's mind was remaining intact, but he could feel his Humanity slipping away, so he threw himself at Kaneki over and over again, the two of them clashing, with one landing a hit on the other most times.

 _This power is immeasurable! To think that I had this kind of potential the entire time… Maybe, with this I can leave Cochlea alive!_ As these thoughts race through his head, Kaneki locks his winged Kagune in his own limbs, bringing their faces together, almost touching. "Noro… I will kill you here… There is no avoiding this… If you die, Kuzo… my son will replace you as my adversary… Only then can he become strong…" Noro slashes at him, tearing Kaneki's body in half. As the One Eye, torso spawns Kagune limbs that reattach his upper and lower body, he blinks in surprise.

He hadn't expected his former student to be capable of injuring him like this. He smiles, wiping blood from his mouth. Kaneki had become far too accustomed to easy wins since he gained the Ascended Kakuja, and this was good practice for him. Noro faces him, now not panting at all. Kaneki starts as he notices the look in his opponent's eyes.

 _I forgive you… Ken Kaneki…_

 _I know what must be done, but that doesn't mean that I'm going out without a fight. I will defeat you here!_

He smiles, relieved that Noro had finally steeled his heart against this world. The Investigator impresses Kaneki as Noro cracks his finger, Kagunefied and twisted flesh coiling out of the stumps of his shoulders to form clawed hands. At last someone else had managed to achieve the level of Kagune Manipulation that he had. It was a pity that it still wasn't enough…

They clash for the final time, Noro using over 10 Kagune limbs to pin Kaneki's own limbs to the wall as he lunges at his chest with both clawed hands. The One Eyed King looks Noro directly in the eyes and total understanding passes between them as Kaneki tears Noro's Heart and Kakahou from his body with his own hands. Noro gasps, blood trickling from his smiling mouth as he drops to the floor.

Kaneki cradles his body in his arms as the Investigator looks up at his mentor. "It's been a long time huh? All those times I thought you betrayed me… You were preparing me for death weren't you?" Kaneki nods, tears running down his cheeks onto Noro's gaping chest cavity. "Fear not and sleep well, Noro Schneider, for eternal happiness awaits you in the Garden… I rejected it because I was not yet ready, but you have done what I needed you to do…"

Noro smiles and closes his eyes. "I'm so tired… I think I might rest a while…" And so the Special Class Investigator breathes his last, Kaneki crying out in anguish at the cruelty of this world… Kanou watches from the darkness as the rest of Noro's squad watch in dumbstruck numbness as their leader dies before them. Then, as if they had known what would happen, they all retreat into the tunnels silently, leaving them alone in the Atrium.

Arima suddenly gasps, sitting up and clutching the wounds in his chest and shoulders. Kanou smiles, holding out a hand. "It's been a long time since you lived and breathed, Kishou Arima. Why don't you come and give Kaneki a hand?" The reborn Investigator holds his hand against his chest, feeling his own heartbeat. "But… I was dead… Even if I was reanimated I should be aging so fast that I'll be dead in minutes…" Kanou nods patiently. "Yes yes I know of your half ghoul ailments… But thanks to the miracles of science, I've reversed the effects of your mixed blood. You are going to live a very long time, Arima"…

… **...**

Tatara limps along the wide tunnel, using his arm to steady himself as he clutched at the wound in his side with the other. The Aogiri force had been ambushed as he expected, and he had staged it all so that he could encounter Kuzo Kaneki, but things had gone wrong. He had been severely outdone by the ghoul investigator, and had needed to retreat. Even now he could hear chatter telling of the battle between Kaneki Ken and the Special Class Noro.

He grimaces in pain. The Operation was a failure, and he had to retreat for now. But there would come a time when Aogiri could rise again, and Kaneki would be the one to provide that chance…

…

Eto sits upon one of the high, iron rafters crisscrossing beneath Cochlea's walkways. She had witnessed the battles that had taken place and now watched as her son walked away into the tunnels, a body cradled in his arms…

… **...**

Kuzo pants as he approaches the Atrium with his squad in tow. He had dealt with the ghoul Tatara swiftly, forcing the Aogiri leader to retreat. Now he needed to get back to Noro so he could fight with him. His train of thought is broken as he crests the rise of the tunnel and is now standing in the Atrium itself.

A lone body lies prone on the cracked cement, blood still pooling around him. Kuzo's eyes widen and he lets out a scream of anguish as he sprints over, dropping Owl and cradling the warm body of Noro Schneider in his arms. No one else was in sight. Kaneki and Kanou had disappeared. He sees the peaceful smile on Noro's face and a deep, cold feeling settles in his chest. Torment. "Damn you Ken Kaneki… How could you possibly be my father?" He begins to sob uncontrollably, moonlight enveloping them as Kuzo says his final farewells to his own mentor…

" **Sacrifices have been made. The planted tree is bearing fruit!"**

 **End Tokyo Ghoul: Crimson 07**

 **Next Time: The Agents of Dusk**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Agents of Dusk

" **Reapers reunited! The search for the truth continues…"**

Special Class Investigator Kuzo Alexander (Kaneki) stood at silently across the desk from Urie, the Director giving the young Investigator a once over before sighing. "Kuzo… You've been through a lot in the last month… Noro wouldn't want you to avenge him don't you see? He stayed behind so that you could live in his place…" His own heart clenches in pain as he says this. Both Kaneki and Shirazu had sacrificed themselves for his safety… Kaneki more than once.

Kuzo doesn't protest, not even on the inside. He had lost the person who mattered to him most, even more than his failures of parents did… "Director. I am perfectly capable of joining First Class Erashi's Investigation… It's unlikely that we will encounter any combatants in the 4th Ward anyway"…

Urie nods, pacing the length of his ebony desk. "Fair point, and you _are_ the most capable Investigator we have now… Did you get any leads on Tatara? After retreating, he would have regrouped with the One Eyed Owl". Kuzo shakes his head. "I believe the Owl had no part in the engagement at Cochlea. In fact, I could stretch my theory to say that Tatara was acting independently of the One Eyed Owl in coordination with an influential Ghoul".

The Director's eyes widen a fraction. "I….hadn't thought of that. It's a solid theory, enough to base an Investigation off. Very well, you have my authority to initiate this operation of yours. A full scale scrutinizing of any previously suspected ghoul related incidents"… Kuzo nods and bows to the Director. "You honour me sir. First order of business of investigation is… The Helter Skelter Bar".

… **...**

Erashi walks through the sequences of her fitful dreams, voices and hands reaching out to brush against her legs as she runs from the frightening beast behind her. She looks to her left, sprinting through the portal that opens up, depositing her on top of a tall building overlooking a deserted street. As she looks around in wonder, she spots a small woman wearing a floral pink dress and entirely wrapped in bandages.

"Well hello there. Come on, come sit next to me". Erashi gapes, thinking that this person in her dreams was actually talking to her. "You mean me?" The woman laughs, a melodious and beautiful sound. "Of course you. Come, we have matters to discuss…" Erashi dumbly nods her head and sits next to this apparition, swinging her legs over the edge of the building. "I don't know who you are… but you can contact people using your dreams, so you must be adept… I'm Eto, good to meet you". She cracks a smile beneath those bandages and Erashi, confused but this woman's cheerful influence getting to her smiles in return.

"Umm… I really don't know what's going on… Who are you?" Eto turns to the Investigator and sighs. "Me? Well I'm Kuzo's mother of course. Eto Yoshimura". Erashi's eyes widen. Kuzo's mother? He'd never spoken about his early life or parentage to anyone… But that name… Yoshimura. She had seen it somewhere before…

"Kuzo… He's changed a lot now…. He might not be the same child you once knew". Eto leans on her chin on her arms and sighs. "I know… I have my own ways of keeping tabs on my only child, ways that he'd rather not know about I'm sure. Kuzo is… special. His father died before he was born… Hell, he probably didn't know I was pregnant back then. It was… a busy time".

Erashi thinks back to the year Kuzo would have been born, and gasps. "He was born in the same year as the 1st Ward attacks?" Eto nods silently, looking down at the street below her. "That down there is the Helter Skelter Bar… A place where his father knew some people… I don't know much about them but… They sit atop the world inside this birdcage… I think they'll be the ones to give him the means to break it open…" The Investigator glances at Eto. What a curious woman she was…

Suddenly, her vision throbs, and she feels herself being called from afar. As if sensing this, Eto nods at her. "Before you go, I must ask something of you…. Please, protect Kuzo. Protect him from the fate that was decided for him before he was born… Only his father can take him to the right place, but only you can save him…" Erashi tries to open her mouth, to ask Eto for an explanation, but as quickly as it lasted, she was awake, Takashi staring down at her, a smug grin on his face.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?" She sits up groggily and glares at her partner, no words needed to make him retreat from the room to stand sentinel outside in the hallway. "I did, but you didn't answer… We're gonna be late for the rendezvous with Special Class Alexander ma'am". Erashi goes into her bathroom and splashes cold water over her face and slips into her uniform. Special Class… After Special Class Noro had been slain at the hands of the King, Director Urie had appointed Kuzo as his immediate replacement, taking full command over Squad 0.

He was growing up far too fast… First, his crushing defeat at the hands of that same ghoul in China, and now this, his mentor gone forever. She has to try hard not to burst into tears for her friend's loss. She was an Investigator, and so was he. They had a job to do. As she steps out of her apartment, locking the door behind her, she sets off towards the elevator, Takashi following. They enter the lift and proceed towards the ground floor.

"Here are the files that you requested First Class". Takashi hands her the said files and she flicks through them as they walk out of the building onto the street. They were reports of past investigations and one major extermination in the 4th Ward years ago. The Clowns…. This group was even more mysterious than V had been back in the day, and Kuzo believed that they had been around twice as long.

Something catches her eye, a photograph depicting a street in the centre of the 4th Ward, the infamous Reaper Kishou Arima battling ghouls with Take Hirako. It wasn't the fighting that caught her attention, however. It was the small building situated just off the main road down a dark alleyway. Its neon sign standing out even in the black and white photograph. Helter Skelter…

So _that_ was what had bugged Erashi during her strange dream. The bar that they were sitting across from was this very same bar. The bar that Kuzo's and her squads were about to initiate an investigation on… She shakes herself out of her uncomfortable thoughts, hailing a taxi and heading north from her home in the 1st Ward…

…

Kuzo waits for his old friend to arrive as he watches his squad go off for a lunch break in a nearby café. This Investigation was strictly confidential, and he wanted to keep the rest of his team out of the way but close enough to be accessible if things went awry. A taxi approaches the end of the street he's on and two Investigators step out, Erashi coming forward to embrace him. He awkwardly pats her on the back as he raises his eyebrows at Takashi who is grinning from ear to ear behind his superior.

"I'm glad you chose me for this mission Kuzo. It's about time that we had some time to talk about things…" The young Special Class sighs and pulls away from her, looking up at the pre-dawn light. "A lot has happened Erashi… you know that… I had to change". She lowers her eyes to the ground and wrings her hands anxiously. "I understand that, but you don't have to do everything alone Kuzo… Don't give me that look. Even if you have people around you still act as if you're alone".

Kuzo looks away, the closeness of the discussion bothering him. "Come on, we need to find this bar and take a look around"… The trio step into the alleyway that Kuzo had been standing in front of, and Erashi glances at Kuzo as they walk side by side. "So what made you think about investigating these "Clowns"?

"After the… incident at Cochlea, I did some research. Every time something of importance has ever happened in the war between humans and ghouls, there have been rumours of this group being involved. I think that they're the "Higher Ghouls" They know things that most do not, so I'm going to bring them in…" Erashi nods. This was a sketchy plan at best… Who knows how capable these Clowns were? In all other cases of contact with that group, many Investigators had lost their lives…

At last they stand outside the neon sign of the Helter Skelter, and Kuzo pushes the door inwards, stepping inside and holding the door for the others to join him inside. The bar was small but tidy and the air clean. Behind the bar, a light red haired woman leans against the bench, staring at them with obvious amusement playing across her face. In the lounges at the back were three others. Two men and a tiny woman.

Uta is the first to speak. "Welcome to the Helter Skelter. Would you like a drink?" The Special Class blinks in surprise. These guys were all Ghouls right? Shouldn't they be attacking them on sight? Instead he smiles shakily. "Yeah thanks… Just a beer thanks. Erashi? Takashi?" His two comrades settle for tonic water and the three of them sit together at the bar, painfully aware of the strange group looking at them. Suddenly, they all come over and sit next to Kuzo at the bar. Uta smiles warmly.

"Don't worry your little head about it Kuzo Kaneki. We aren't going to hurt you". This sets alarm bells ringing in Erashi's head. _Kaneki?_ But she has no chance to talk with Kuzo as he swiftly turns on Uta. "You are the Clowns… Ghouls…" Itori giggles while Roma and Nico grin foolishly. Uta also smiles and nods. "That's right. We are the Clowns. And before you ask anything more, how did you come to be in our hideout?"

Expecting an attack, Kuzo tightens his grip on the hilt of his compressed Owl Quinque, which he had gotten specially modified to be carried on his person. But no attack comes. This makes him angry. "Because you're involved with everything! Why do you not attack us? Are we not enough of a threat to you?" Itori taps her long fingernails on a wineglass and sighs.

"It's not that mister Investigator. We have no reason to attack you. In fact, we already know everything about you. For now, we simply wait to be picked up by a friend". Kuzo nods stiffly. "Okay… Then were you at Cochlea?" Uta nods. "Yes, but before the incident you are speaking of. We paid Doctor Kanou a visit… He wasn't ready back then but now he's got his head in the right direction". Kuzo grunts. "Nothing that you people say makes any sense. Just what is your objective here?"…

"Our objective? To revive the King and help him break this birdcage of course…" Uta gives Kuzo a lopsided smile as the Investigator looks at him steadily. "The One Eyed King? But he's not-"… Nico cuts him off by placing a finger on the young man's lips. "Such a cute young boy… But oh how little you really know… It's probably for the best after all. The King died many years ago after he completed but one of his callings… Of course, he doesn't know this himself yet, but he's still working towards that goal anyway".

Kuzo glares at the Clown Troupe. "I thought that maybe I could get some answers from you guys, about _him._ About the true nature behind this world we live in… But just like _him,_ you don't think I'm good enough to know do you?" Uta shrugs. "Perhaps _he_ is only trying to prepare you for the times ahead, Kuzo"…

Before Kuzo can answer, the roof above their heads is suddenly swept aside, a grinning set of teeth facing them. The ghastly monster screams in delight as it swipes down its arm to pluck one of the Clowns, but Uta releases his Kagune and literally throws the beast into the nearest tall building. The Clowns leap up through the hole onto the roof and Uta cocks his head. "Oh dear, this was unexpected. Why on earth is the Owl here?" Kuzo freezes. While the Owl had been swiping at them, a familiar voice had called to him. _Kuuuuzzzooooo 3_

He shakes his head. _Eto…. Mother is the One Eyed Owl?!_ He, Erashi and Takashi join the Clowns on the roof as the Owl recovers from the impact and leaps into the air, firing several shards at the Clowns while her huge clawed arm arc towards Kuzo. Shit. His Quinque was still in its storage and he had no time to deflect or dodge. He's about to shove Erashi and her partner out of the way when two figures drop from the sky, one dressed in white with a long Quinque that slices off the arm of the Owl and pushes her back, while the other is dressed entirely in black who motions for Uta and the other Clowns to follow him.

Kuzo is suddenly locked into eye contact with their saviour whose stark white hair stands out in the oncoming dawn. The Investigator is filled with hate as he faces his father. Kaneki cocks his head as he notices his son standing a distance away from him. He sighs. "Some mother you've got haven't you? We both seem to be "Tough Love" kind of parents…" Kuzo is about to either lunge forward or scream and shout at the One Eye before Kaneki jumps on top of the Owl, telling Arima to stop his attack and to go after the Clowns. Using his Kagune he cleanly slices open the head of the Kakuja and drags a bewildered and bloody Eto from within.

He kisses her directly on the lips as her eyes widen in recognition. "Kaneki-" The King silences her with a finger to her lips. "Shhh my dear Eto… Don't worry. He will make his own way but you can help him… Go with them, and forget about me and the Clowns…" With that, he leaps away into the sunset, following the rest of his group… Only Eto and the Investigators are left on the roof.

Erashi goes forward with Takashi to capture Eto but Kuzo raises a hand to stop them. "No… I'll take her". He has no chance to move however when another Investigator suddenly lands lightly on the rooftop, aiming both of her deadly Quinque at the Owl. Hiyori Arima stares at the retreating form of her older brother and a tear tarnishes her perfect face. The veteran Investigator quickly shakes it off however and is about to eliminate this ghoul that had caused so much suffering when Kuzo leaps in front of the outstretched Ixa and Narukami Mark 2's, his arms spread wide. "WAIT"

Hiyori frowns at him, surprised at the emotion behind the cry. She slowly lowers her weapons, looking him in the eyes. "What is the meaning of this Kuzo? Has Noro's death rendered you a hopeless mess? That there is the _Owl!_ We have to kill her!" Kuzo shakes his head vehemently. "Please! It was…. It was me who wounded her so I'm allowed to hold ownership rights over her!" Erashi frowns. Ownership Rights hadn't been practiced in over 20 years but the protocol was still in the CCG's constitution, so technically it was valid even now.

The widowed wife of Noro Schneider and renowned Special Class Investigator sighs and puts away her Quinque, walking to the edge of the roof and looking out over the city. "I was sent here as backup in case your Investigation went wrong. Don't be so surprised. As if the Director would just let a young and inexperienced Special Class execute his first mission without supervision… What happened in there Kuzo? You were supposed to be capturing the Clowns but instead you get involved with the Owl?"

"I will grant you Ownership Rights… But she will be imprisoned in the deepest levels of the new Cochlea beneath Headquarters. This time, she will _not_ escape!" Kuzo breathes a sigh of relief and nods. He didn't know why he had saved his mother. She had abandoned him to the humans as a young teen and hadn't even approached him once. But there was something… A feeling that Eto Yoshimura could help him, just as Kaneki had told her earlier…

…

Kaneki stood in the open doorway of the balcony watching the Clowns lounge on the expensive sofas and chairs. Kanou stood against the back wall sipping at a Gin and Tonic, and Arima stood out on the balcony itself. After they had escaped Cochlea, Kanou had somehow gotten them into the expensive penthouse suite in the 2nd Ward overlooking the CCG Academy, and it was here that Kaneki and Arima returned with the Clowns in tow.

"I was wondering when you would get around to talking with Kaiko and Kanou… You've impressed me, Kaneki". The snowy haired ghoul turns to Uta and scowls. "I don't need your all-knowing quips Uta-san… What I need is your help…"

Uta cracks a smile and licks his ever present eyeball. "Ok, then start asking those questions I know that you're dying to know. Kishou Arima, Kanou, Kaiko… they could only tell you so much, so let us enlighten you". He leans back, scrunching his eyes closed then opening them, all of the Clowns revealing their One Eyed nature at the same time. This makes even Arima raise an eyebrow, Kaneki and Kanou's eyes widening in shock.

"So you were One Eyed Ghouls after all… The first, if I'm not mistaken". Uta almost glows with pride, smiling. "So you did know! You've gotten better, Kaneki". The Reaper steps inside out of the cold and sets his jaw. "I believe that Kaneki suspected, but wasn't certain after he spoke with Kaiko…" Kaneki nods, showing that this was indeed true. Uta sighs, then continues. "We Clowns are the first One Eyed Ghouls created in the Garden, far before you and the other Demi Humans were created, Arima. We know many things because we watched them happen before our very eyes, and so did our leader…"

Kanou now joins in. "And who might your leader actually be? I've always been curious?" Uta smirks. "The boss hasn't been seen in quite a few years, but I'm sure he'll reveal himself when the time comes". Kaneki nods. "But… what it the _time?_ I get the feeling that everything that's happened until now is all leading up to something… Or someone". Once he says that, everyone in the room stops dead, staring at him. Kanou shakes his head wondrously. "You certainly weren't supposed to be good enough to figure that out this soon… How did you know about _him?_ "

The snowy haired One Eye walks around the lounge to sit casually, facing everyone in the room. "Since I…. woke up in China, I haven't been just sitting around as you well know. I have decided to find the true cause behind all of this… Because I know that none of you here are affiliated with _him_ or working towards the same goal. This person… Let's call him the Puppet master, is the one who gave Kaiko the means to create V and experiment with half ghouls. He's the one who originally created the Garden, and therefore created you first One Eyed Ghouls to change the world for him. He's the Keeper… The one who made this birdcage…"

Uta nods slowly… "We've had a similar theory for a long time. Also, this Keeper must have been the one who sent Ukina on the trail of Yoshimura… He brought about the creation of both the One Eyed Owl and the One Eyed King… He orchestrates everything…" "Indeed. This is our opponent, someone with influence enough to maintain control over _everything_. A dangerous man… Uta, Nico, Itori, Roma, Kanou, Arima… Before me I have gathered the most capable people on this earth of taking this Keeper on. Will you follow me?"

" **And so the Web of Lies is revealed!"**

One by one, each person in the room nods in determination. Kaneki turns to Kanou. You made me into a One Eyed Ghoul at the subtle influence of another correct?" Kanou hesitates, then nods solemnly. "It was one of my partners at the CCG while I worked as their Coroner…" "Of course… But you also created me because you knew, deep down, that One Eyed Ghouls would be the ones to make a difference, to break the birdcage correct?" Kanou blinks, then nods. "Yes… I suppose you're right. Ken Kaneki". Kaneki stands and steps past Arima to lean against the railing of the balcony alone, breathing in the cool night air. What he had to do next would be hard… Eto was the One Eyed Owl, but this Owl wasn't the Owl he needed… Only he knew what came next, he, and the elusive leader of the Clowns who watched him from afar…

Suddenly, a voice calls to him from behind, and as he turns, the world goes black around him.

" _Ken Kaneki… what are you still doing here? Did you lie to me back then?" Kaneki sighs. "So you're the one haunting me now huh… Haise". Haise Sasaski raises a concerned eyebrow and leans on the railing next to him. "Back then… you told me that your death would be your salvation… That has changed…. But now what is your salvation? Did you abandon me?"_

 _Kaneki smiles softly, staring up at the stars. "I still have things to do, Haise. Don't worry… I will make a world fit for someone as loved as you to live in… That I promise"…_

" **A promise to the one he holds most dearly!"**

 **End Tokyo Ghoul Crimson 08**

 **Next Time: The Owl's Blood**


	9. Chapter 9 - Blood of the Owl

" **The Keeper watches over all things with a fleeting smile on his lips…"**

The man leans against the railing, a hood drawn up over his face to shield himself from the pouring rain. People came and went to and from the nearby train station, so he only looked slightly out of place, staring up at the grey sky as if mesmerized. Kaneki approaches this man cautiously. If he wasn't being lied to, then the man standing with his back towards the One Eye was what he had come to call "The Keeper", the mastermind…

"I love this kind of year… Late autumn, when the grey and overcast skies set in as the nights lengthen… Perfect for getting things done out of sight…" The Keeper turns to stare at Kaneki from the side, his features still obscured. "Ken Kaneki right? You know it actually took me a while to find your real identity. You've done a great job of cleaning up after yourself with fresh paint haven't you?" Kaneki runs his fingers through his white hair and leans on the railing next to the Keeper, facing away from him.

"What did you contact _me_ for? I'm your enemy after all". The Keeper chuckles. A rich, melodious sound. His voice was like that of a seasoned politician. "I simply wanted to meet you of course. I've been looking for you for a _very_ long time… You are the One Eyed King, and yes I don't care if you thought that was all over with Kaiko, but it's true. You are the King and have always been the King". Kaneki sneers, taking out a cigarette and lighting up, using his hands to stop the rain from extinguishing the flame. He offers one to the Keeper, who accepts and takes one with his smooth skinned fingers.

"I originally built the Garden as a facility to create One Eyed Ghouls. You've already become acquainted with my first generation no doubt. You see, I've been sitting at the top of the world for a long time now, more than 10,000 years to be more exact. I am not immortal as such, but I cannot age, and so I sought out things to try and lift this curse of eternity. But having all the time in the world can change a person's outlook on the existences around him. I started looking for ways to entertain myself, and I did. But I was once told that there would be someone who would one day stand in my way. Someone capable of surpassing all the barriers I erected around myself and bring about the end of my life".

He turns to Kaneki, and the One Eye stares into the only features visible within the hood, his bright blue eyes. "And so I created the first One Eyed Ghouls and continued to do so, many unsuccessfully, hoping to raise this "One Eyed King" myself, so I could manipulate them, use them, and then kill them". Kaneki's guard is instantly up as he feels the Keeper's sudden malice radiate from him like a fog. But the man simply chuckles again and stares up at the stars now beginning to gleam through the gaps in the grey clouds. "I gave Kaiko and the Washuu my Garden so they could carry out their Demi-Human experiments, hoping that maybe the King could be born through turning a Ghoul into a Human. It failed. I manipulated Eto Yoshimura into creating Aogiri Tree so I could get rid of V, the minions who had failed me. It took a long time but the organisation was eventually wiped out, thanks to you".

Kaneki nods slowly. "This all goes a lot deeper than anyone is capable of seeing… you knew you couldn't prevent the rise of the King, so you tried to make it your own". The Keeper shrugs. "As we now know that didn't work so well. I even hired Kanou as a spy and scientist as a part of the CCG to try and succeed where V failed, but he failed, and abandoned me. He did a fantastic job of staying out of sight, even I lost track of him. You can't imagine the surprise and irony I felt when I much later discovered that Kanou had gone on to commence his own experiments, the exact opposite to what V was trying to achieve, he succeeded in turning Humans into Ghouls, One Eyes no less. And so he created you… The One Eyed King".

"Kanou made me into a One Eyed Ghoul because he knew the truth of things in this world. Only One Eyes can make a difference, and that is the hopeless truth of Humans and Ghouls alike…" Kaneki stares at the side of the Keepers hood. "You know that you can't stop me here and now, so you decided to give me a history of the person I'm aiming to bring down?" The Keeper nods. "Indeed. But make no mistake, Ken Kaneki. This will be a war. A war that begins when I want it to begin, on my terms… You have no hope left… I will cast you into the deepest pits of black despair imaginable and more! Understand that I am ten thousand years ahead of you and that I sit atop human civilisation itself!"

Kaneki smiles, breathing in the cool night air. "Thanks for the advice, human". The Keeper raises an unseen eyebrow, then smiles in return. "Ahh… You got me there. Farewell Ken Kaneki. I don't expect to ever see you again…" Kaneki blinks as a bit of dust irritates his eye, and when he opens them again the Keeper was nowhere to be seen…

… **...**

Kuzo stood outside the entrance to the CCG's Prison level and takes a shaky breath. Erashi walks beside him, holding the case containing the Owl Quinque. Erashi would have been trying to comfort her friend and superior, but ever since he had announced in a briefing that he would be executing the One Eyed Owl today, he'd been completely silent.

Kuzo thought on many things with mixed emotions. Why had Ken Kaneki spared him not once but twice? Was this man, the One Eyed King, his father? If so, then why didn't he treat Kuzo like a son? He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. None of that was important right now. He would not play along to Kaneki's tune any longer… Approaching the cell, he looks in and Eto Yoshimura stares back at him with an oddly content expression on her face. Kuzo frowns. After Kaneki had whispered into her ear back in the 4th Ward, she had allowed herself to be captured, and while threatened with execution if she continued not to answer the CCG's questions, she'd be faced with extermination.

She had simply told them that her time was done anyway. That all she had to do now was die. Kuzo had pressed on the matter, asking what she mean. If she knew about the larger picture. She didn't. So now the Mother and her Son stare at each other, unmoving.

"Kuzo… Is it time?" Kuzo nods. "First Class. Please pass me the Owl Quinque". After a brief moment of hesitation, Erashi opens the case in her hands and passes the large weapon to the Special Class who tests its edge. "Miss Yoshimura… You will be executed by my hand for the offense of being a Ghoul and for withholding valuable information from your interrogators. Do you have anything to say?" Eto shakes her head and smiles. "If I may have my life ended in a more open space, I'd be grateful…" Kuzo sighs, unlocking the door and letting his mother out into the hallway as they ascend towards the Prison's Atrium. It was modelled after Cochlea after all.

"Special Class Alexander I don't think that's wise". Kuzo shakes his head. "She's been given the strongest Rc Suppressants we have and she's cuffed in Quinque Steel. She won't be going anywhere". Eto chuckles. "Is that the name you go by these days? Things have changed haven't they Kuzo?" Erashi frowns. The infamous SSS Rated One Eyed Owl was speaking with her friend as if they were family… As they enter the Atrium, Kuzo pushes Eto into a kneeling position over a steel block. A Headsman's block…

Kuzo says nothing as he raises his Quinque and steels is own heart… But as his blade rises to the crest of its swing, the two main doors open and a white haired man walks into the prison, one of the guards running in behind him, shaking his head and panting. "I'm sorry sir, but this guy had the credentials and wouldn't take no for an answer… He wanted to see you". The newcomer's hair was pure white, and both his complexion and facial structure pinned him as Chinese.

"Greetings, Special Class…Alexander. I'm here to take Eto home now". Erashi suddenly has her hand on the hilt of Ginkui, reaching over her back to grasp the new SSS rated Shinohara Quinque as well. "What the fuck are you talking about? Begone from this place. It's restricted to the Public…" Kuzo raises an eyebrow as the Chinese man runs his fingers through his hair. "What are you doing here…Tatara…" Tatara stares at the Investigator through narrowed eyes. "I can't let you take Eto away from us. The world still needs her…"

Eto smiles and Kuzo can see a tear running down her downturned face. "Stupid fool. My task is done… The Second Owl will be born, after I die". Tatara shakes his head and releases his Kagune, the organ slowly extending from his back. "I won't hold back this time, Kuzo". Kuzo sets his jaw and nods. "That's fine by me…" Suddenly, the two fighters clash, Tatara's Kagune withstanding Owl's cut and throwing both of them backwards with the force of the exchange. Erashi is about to unsheathe both of her Quinque when Kuzo shakes his head. This was something he had to do on his own…

Dodging Tatara's expertly thrusted Kagune, the Investigator lobs off the limb with Owl and rolls to the side, slashing at more of Tatara's Kagune. They continue, with Kuzo easily repelling the Chinese Ghoul every time as his opponent grew more desperate with each attack. Finally, Tatara stops pushing and stands there, panting. Kuzo straightens his tie and cracks his neck. "You cannot defeat me Tatara. Give up…" Tatara shakes his head fervently, suddenly tripping Kuzo up with a swift blow from his elongated Bikkaku Kagune. "You should know I cannot do that Kuzo. You grew up with me and Eto.. But we never told you anything about your father or the events to come. For that I am sorry".

A mask starts to form around his face and Rc Cells form a shell out of his pores, slowly cladding the Ghoul in a Samurai-like armour. Kuzo's eyes harden as he senses the dramatic increase in threat level emanating from the man he knew as his stepfather. "So you did have a Kakuja… This is a hassle…" Tatara breathes out coolly. _"Given to me by Ken Kaneki… He gave me the amount of Rc Cells needed, and it evolved on its own… Now, let us battle once more, Kuzo"._

His Kagune splits into 8 limbs, each darting towards Kuzo with impossible speed. He barely dodges the first, slices the second in half but the third Kagune carves the tip off the Owl Quinque, leaving him open to being slammed into by the fourth Kagune, sending him into a wall. Wiping blood from huis mouth, Kuzo staggers to his feet only for Owl to be sliced cleanly into three pieces in his hand, falling victim to Tatara's razor sharp Bikkaku. "Well shit… To think you'd be this powerful… I could have never imagined…" Tatara smiles behind his armoured mask. _"I learnt a great many things from Ken Kaneki… Even though I hated him to begin with…"_

Kuzo suddenly cracks his finger, making Tatara glance back at him in alarm. He raises his Kagune to strike, but he's too late to avoid the lightning fast limb that cleaves all 8 of his Kagune limbs off at once, and shattering the right shoulder of his Kakuja Armour. Erashi who is crouching behind a stack of Rc Suppressant crates can't see what's going on due to the smoke caused by a water boiler exploding, so she keeps her head down and simply listens to the noises of the battle before her. Tatara tuts while looking in alarm at Kuzo who is approaching him through the steam. "Tatara Tatara Tatara… You destroyed my best Quinque… I guess Quinque are useless when it comes to Ghouls like you anyway… Ghouls like you can only be put down by their own kind!"

His Pulsing white Rinkaku coils around his feet, but splits off into over 15 limbs as they all converge on Tatara, barely able to defend himself as Kuzo's Kagune continues to shear plates off his Kakuja. Suddenly, he rolls under one of Kuzo's Kagune and faces him not three feet way, his own Kagune already arcing down to cleave him from shoulder to hip when the White Kagune are all coiling together in front of the Investigators chest. As one they drill into Tatara's Kakuja, piercing his body straight through the ribcage, shattering bones and scraping the heart…

Tatara drops to his knees in a spreading pool of his own crimson blood. Looking up at Kuzo whose dual set of Kakugan are partially obscured by the mist. "Hehehe… It really was worth a try… I'm not worthy of saving Eto…. Go on… Finish me off right now". Kuzo shakes his head. "I've got far too many questions I want to ask you first. What's the whole story behind my father? What's going on behind the scenes? Has Ken Kaneki ascended to the select few who actually know what's really going on in this fucked up world?!" Tatara laughs as blood continues to dribble from his lips. "Those are questions that I cannot answer… You need to experience more before answering those questions yourself…" He looks around, clutching at something hidden in the steam. "If you really don't intend to finish what you started… I suppose I'll have to do it myself…" Suddenly Tatara raises the object he had picked up, a broken shard of the Owl Quinque and promptly slashes himself across the neck with the razor sharp edge, blood erupting from the fatal wound in his jugular vein.

Kuzo cries out and takes Tatara in his arms. "God damn it Tatara why? I didn't want to kill you. I need you guys… Everyone I know and care about is dying… Please don't go…" Tatara smiles as his life and vision slowly drains away. "Kuzo… You must do what I say here… Your mother needs to die… I understand it now… Kaneki… He can never love you… I'm sorry… Do I have regrets? Perhaps… My… Eto…. No! Brother…" His voice tapers off as the SS~ rated Ghoul Tatara takes his last gasping breath before laying still. Kuzo rises to his feet and approaches Eto who is still kneeling before the headsman's block, bound to it by Quinque Steel cuffs.

Kuzo sighs as he stares down at her tear streaked face. "You were never much of a mother… Were you?" He smiles, sniffing back his own tears. "Kuzo… Tatara was telling the truth… You need to kill me if you want answers… If you want to continue…" The Investigator shakes his head. "I still don't know what you mean…" He raises his Kagune over his mother's kneeling form. "Goodbye, Kuzo Kaneki… I'll miss you". He closes his eyes as his Kagune descends in a wide arc towards his mother's neck.

" **It was I who was the bad son… dearest mother…"**

Eto also closes her eyes and whispers her last words _"To live is to devour others… Kuzo…. Eat, and continue on where my task ended… Farewell"._

" **The rebellious son, born with the instinct that he had a purpose… A purpose that he did not understand…"**

In the course of three seconds, Eto's head had been severed from her shoulders and rolled to the floor. Kuzo kneels down beside the still warm body and lowers his head…

" **His mother asked that he eat, and so he ate… He ate until he could eat no more, feeling the blood of the Owl wash through his body…"**

Kuzo felt the Rc Cells increasing as he ripped into the body of his mother, gulping down the warm flesh and blood dribbling from his mouth. The flesh was oddly sweet and refreshing, and Kuzo could feel his ghoulish nature flaring inside his body. He was enjoying this in a primal sort of way. As he stands, wiping the blood from his mouth, he finds Erashi behind the crates. He wipes the blood from one of his hands and offers it to help her up. As the two of them walk towards the exit, Erashi glances at the bodies of Tatara and Eto Yoshimura. Her eyes widen a fraction. The One Eyed Owl's body looked as if it had been eaten…

…

Kuzo stood at the forefront of a huge gathering of Investigators, Urie standing next to him proudly, having warded him with the White Dragon Wing Medal for effectively eliminating both the SS~ rated Tatara and the SSS rated One Eyed Owl. The Director now stands to address the crowd once more. "Special Class Alexander has achieved feats unheard of even from Kishou Arima when he was alive, and taking on and eliminating multiple extremely high rated targets. This young man truly marks the return of the golden days within the CCG".

"We senior staff have had a top secret project in the works for a while now and now that it's finally off the drawing board I would like to give you, Special Class Alexander, the opportunity to be selected for the Alpha Quinx Program, the third generation of the Quinx Project! You would be given a powerful Kakahou and be deployed as the CCG's most powerful asset in any future operations! So what do you say?"

Kuzo had frozen where he stood. He could never have expected something like this to happen. How could he refuse such an offer without looking suspicious? He suddenly had an idea. Bowing respectfully to Urie, he faces the crowd again. "There are a few things I'd like to say before we go any further…" Urie nods his approval, so Kuzo continues. "I know a great deal of information that could have helped the CCG, but have had yet to tell anyone… Such as the fact that I know that Kishou Arima is now once again among the living thanks to Akhira Kanou…" The audience gasps, and Urie is about to storm up to Kuzo when he launches in further.

"I know that the Clown Troupe are in fact the first ever One Eyed Ghouls, created in the Garden by an individual who wished to create the One Eyed King for his own agenda. I know that the One Eyed King himself is right now forming his own exclusive group in order to battle this individual who seems to have orchestrated every major event regarding humans and ghouls fighting since the dawn of human civilisation…. I can tell you that Eto Yoshimura, the One Eyed Owl, and Ken Kaneki, the One Eyed King, are my parents, and…"

He shakes his black hair out of his eyes and removes his glasses. He activates his Kakugan eyes and the entirety of the CCG holds their breath. "I'm a Ghoul myself…" Not five seconds later, 3 Special Class Investigators including Hiyori and 5 Associates are poised in a semicircle around the stage with their Quinque ready to blast him into oblivion. Urie raises his hands for silence and he faces Kuzo from the other side of the stage. "I've had my suspicions for a long time, Kuzo Kaneki… But I took no further action. You want to know why?"

He pauses, making sure the crowd was paying attention. "Because this young man is the most loyal Investigator the CCG has in it's wide embrace. Ghoul or Human, this is a new age and I believe that the Special Class has more than proved his allegiance to the Commission of Counter Ghoul… He shall stay". After a lot of shouted conversations and heated arguments, the assembly ends, Urie shaking his head. "Honestly Kuzo. To think that we had a Ghoul fighting for us this entire time… I myself am half ghoul, and so are at least 25 currently employed investgators, but you aren't One Eyed… The child of two One Eyed Ghouls turns out to be a Full bred hmm".

Erashi had stayed behind and now she leaps up onto the stage and tackles Kuzo in an intimate embrace, sobbing uncontrollably. "I don't care if you're a Ghoul... You're more humane than most humans anyway… I love you either way…" Kuzo's eyes widen and Urie who is standing behind Erashi grins while making a heart symbol with his hands. Kuzo scowls, and then Hiyori, Ito, Suzuya and a whole group of senior investigators approach him. "We have been talking and have decided to take no independent action against you Kuzo. I'm sure it must have been hard to hide and suppress your nature all these years… I'm sorry".

Kuzo waves his hands as they all bow. "No no don't do that. I've never been inclined to eat humans or ghouls anyway… I mean, I can, but I've never actually needed to. I guess it's just a quirk of my biology after all…" He faces the senior staff and replaces his glasses on his head. "But we do have serious business to attend to…"

At the same moment, Kaneki was entering the room where the Clowns, Arima and Kanou awaited him. Almost at the exact same time, The One Eyed King and his son, the new Owl, spoke

" _We need to bring down the Keeper…"_

" _We need to bring down the King…"_

" **All the pieces are falling into place… The time where everything comes to an end draws closer!"**

 **End Tokyo Ghoul: Crimson 09**

 **Next Time: War of the One Eyes**


	10. Chapter 10 - War of the One Eyes

" **Ken Kaneki will make a world fit for** _ **him**_ **. Ragnarok approaches!"**

Kuzo stands next to Urie atop one of the many sky bridges of the CCG's Headquarters on Rue Island. With the sun rising in the East and the moon falling in the west, a fantastical array of multi-coloured light danced on their skin from the high glass walls behind them. Urie is leaning on the railing and Kuzo is standing with his hands in the deep pockets of his Investigators trench coat.

"Kuzo… After all of this is done… I'm going to retire". Kuzo's eyes dart to his superior. " _Retire?_ Director you know you can't do that. The CCG will need your skill in order to keep this world in the possession of humanity". Urie snickers and lights a cigarette, offering one to the Special Class. Kuzo shakes his head. "Can you honestly protest that you care about humanity that much even though you're a ghoul? Kuzo, you're the son of Ken Kaneki, the One Eyed King. And now you want us to focus our efforts on taking him down?"

Kuzo nods hesitantly. "There's a lot that I don't know about my family… I do know that the King knows a lot more about this world than we do, knows the truth behind the origins of my kind… But he's a danger to what I've come to hold dear. He can't be reasoned with". Urie sighs, his eyed dropping to the gardens far below. "Have you ever tried? I know Kaneki… He was my mentor for a long time… Whatever he's doing may not be beneficial to humanity, but he always has a reason". He glances at the young Special Class standing next to him. So much potential right in front of him…

"All I'm saying is that hard times are coming and if I die, then I want you to step up as Director in my place…" Kuzo's eyes widen a fraction, betraying the surprise he felt at this comment. "Me? A Ghoul as the Director?" Urie laughs. "Of course. I'm half ghoul myself and I've been Director for nearly 20 years now. Amon too, and he for 10 years himself. You have what it takes. You have the ideology to make the best Director the CCG has ever seen Kuzo. Remember this talk, because I feel that we won't be able to speak so casually ever again…"

Suddenly some crackling voice message comes over the Director's belt radio. _"Sir- Krrrrr Chinese Airspace- Krrrr Wary"._ Kuzo raises an eyebrow and Urie shrugs. "It came over on the public line so it can't be a threat to security". As they turn to leave, a collective outburst of shouting and gasping from the park below catches Kuzo's attention. A small group of masked figures had suddenly dropped from the sky and one more figure descended from the sky, Centipede like Kagune coiling around his body. The ghoul wore a robe and a headscarf, so his single Kakugan stood out easily. Kuzo swears, and Urie shakes his head sadly. "Kaneki… What are you doing here?"

As soon as the long range threat detectors had picked up the ghouls approaching, several squads of Investigators had entered the now closed off park and were all in position, rifles aimed at the entourage of the One Eyed King… Kaneki drops down in front of the Clowns, staring at the main entrance as Special Class Hiyori Arima approached them.

"Ken Kaneki. It's been a long time since we've met like this. What brings you here?" Kaneki smiles behind his headscarf and looks around, not feeling that which he had been seeking. He turns fractionally towards Uta at his left. "Damn it all… We've been had. The Keeper was never here in the first place". Hiyori frowns, tightening her grip on the hilt of IXA Mark II. "What are you talking about, Ghoul?"

Kuzo and Urie take this time to vault over the railing of the Sky Bridge and drop to the grass of the park. Dusting himself off, Urie approaches the scene with Kuzo right behind him. "I know what he's talking about. You came here because you thought the Keeper was on Rushima didn't you?" Kuzo frowns as Kaneki nods. "Keeper? You know about the Keeper?" Urie sneers. "I'm not the Director for no reason you know. I know of this unseen individual who's played with both humans and ghouls since the beginning…"

Kaneki ignores the Investigators, and instead promptly thrusts his Kagune into the earth, burrowing deep down below the island, until he finds what he wants. He senses that his Kagune has burrowed into a tunnel, and attaches itself to the wall of that tunnel. At last he was connected to the 24th Ward, using it as a means to carry his voice across the entire city of Tokyo.

"Since the very beginning, all these wars that were caused by the conflict between Ghoul and Human, that natural need to kill one another. It's not as natural as you might believe…" This causes a stir within the surrounding Investigators, even Hiyori frowns, listening. The entire population, both ghoul and human, of Tokyo was listening, including the Keeper, who looks outside his expansive window onto the cityscape below.

"This whole world is a chessboard, and we are all but pawns in the designs of one person… The Keeper is what he is called. Have none of you stopped even once to consider why you were fighting? Considered why the world was this fucked up? Well that's because it wasn't always like this. And now I implore my brethren, not humans, and not all of ghoul kind either. This is for all the One Eyed Ghouls out there, the people blessed with the power to make a difference. I implore you to take up arms and fight one last time. Fight for a better world as I make my way to do battle with the enemy. The enemy is cunning, and is thousands of years ahead of us. He has built entire modern empires solely for the purpose of stopping us from reaching him, but he cannot see the future. The difference you make right now is up to you and you alone! FIGHT!"

As One Eyed Ghouls everywhere leaped up from their hiding places in righteous fury, Kaneki's Kagune had now completely fused with the 24th Ward. He smiles and gets to his full height. "There's something I recently learnt about the 24th Ward. It's labyrinth spreads out far across Tokyo, in reality forming a giant circle…" As he says this, a sound like distant thunder is accompanied by the sea crashing up against the walls of the CCG's HQ, and tremors to shake everyone to their very soul. As one, countless tendrils of giant Kagune form skyscrapers, all of them interlocking and weaving in and out until they form a complete dome over the entire city and surrounding land and ocean…

"I know you can hear me, Keeper. Stop me if you can…. This is _my_ birdcage, and you're the floundering sparrow within…" Hiyori suddenly leaps forward, IXA swinging but Arima steps forward and counters the Quinque with its original counterpart. Hiyori looks up into the eyes of her older brother and a tear leaks from her left eye. "I don't understand, Kishou. Why do you work with the enemy?" Arima sighs. "There is a lot that I've never told you about my past, and the future…." He grasps the IXA Mark II in his bare hand and immediately shatters it, rendering the Veteran Special Class helpless in an instant. She drops to her knees as Arima steps back towards the Clowns.

Kaneki detaches his Kagune from the tunnels, his task done and his Kagune retracts to its normal length. As he turns to leave however, a cry of pain issues from the left flank of Investigators as the whole flank is gunned down from behind. From the bushes and down from the rooftops come a whole armed division of soldiers, surrounding both the Investigators and the Ghouls. Urie looks around them in outrage as Kuzo frowns. "Humans? But why?" Urie grits his teeth. "It's the Delta Force. Americans!"

A distant boom causes Kaneki to look over to the rising sun in the east, witnessing a massive explosion ripping a hole in his "Birdcage". He swears. "What the fuck are the Americans using _Nukes_ in Japan for?!" As the Investigators begin engaging the Delta Force soldiers in a firefight, one Marine steps forward to bow towards Urie. "Kuki Urie, the Japanese Government has given permission for your organisation to be eliminated as traitors to your country. You have been harbouring an American fugitive, the most dangerous man on earth!"

He points his gun at Kaneki but blinks in surprise as the One Eyed Ghoul seems to sense something from the inner city and jets away across the bridge, the Clowns following, leaving only Arima behind. He then aims at Urie and prepares to fire when he pauses upon seeing the expression of pure, animalistic rage on the Director's face.

Urie laughs through gritted teeth. "I see now. So the Keeper truly does influence everything in this world… Well then, I suppose the only way I can stop you is by killing you right?" The Delta force leader frowns, taking a small step back. "You are defenceless. Surrender now and you'll be given a fair trial…"

He trails off as Urie's Kagune slowly inches from his shoulder blade to cover his arm in a sword like shape. Urie grins menacingly as he looks at Kuzo and nods. "You go on ahead boy. I'll take care of things here while you go and get your dad". He leaps forward and is about to behead the American when the solider produces a Kagune of his own, locking the both of them in a two way deadlock.

Kuzo splutters. "But I'm not going to him because he's my dad! I'm going to _kill_ him!" He watches for a moment as the ghoulish Delta Forces and the CCG's Investigators spread out into the rest of the CCG's Complex as they all deploy their Quinques. This was turning into an all-out war. Any One Eyed Ghouls would be putting up a fight now, with other ghouls following their strength. He swears. This was going to turn into a very big problem if he didn't get to Kaneki soon.

He looks out over the bay to the city as he struggles to imagine where his father had gone, then it hits him. "The Keeper… Sitting atop his throne in a place where he could observe all in his domain… A Skyscraper!" Kuzo is suddenly joined by Suzuya, Ito, Erashi and Takashi and with only a simple nod of understanding between them, the CCG's last hope set off across the bridge, leaving their comrades and Urie behind to defend Rue Island.

…

The Keeper sat at the desk in his penthouse office in the highest building in Tokyo, watching as the Delta Forces he had borrowed off the American Government attack the CCG's Headquarters and break open Ken Kaneki's cage over the city. In the distance he could see the fleet of the Chinese Navy approaching, they too tipped off about the Japanese Government harbouring a dangerous fugitive. He smiles. At the flick of his wrist, he had made Kaneki the most wanted person on earth. And now, his fresh batch of soldiers was approaching.

As this happens, his manservant approaches and bows deeply. The Keepr smiles. "Ah Fujikisho I was wondering where you had been. Kindly go greet the rest of the guests group will you? If Ken Kaneki really wants to meet me, he'll be alone". The manservant bows silently again before retreating from the room, his single Kakugan glinting menacingly.

The Keeper fiddles with a strange looking device attached to the underside of his desk, his trump card one might say, and grins openly. "Colour me curious, Ken Kaneki. I await your arrival with exhilaration. Let's see if you can topple my millennium long rule… If not, then the One Eyed King has lost, and so will end all resistance to my power for the rest of eternity…

…

Uta and the other Clowns were actively raining down hell upon the newly arrived Chinese marines as they travelled down one of the city's busiest streets, abandoned now because of the fighting. Kaneki wondered how Urie and the others were doing in holding down Rue Island. He wondered how far behind his son was and if he had been bogged down by enemies. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he focuses on the mission. The Keeper had finally made his move as soon as Kaneki had inadvertently helped him confirm that Urie was on the Island. He frowns. That bastard wanted to take out Urie so that the CCG had no leadership, then it could easily be destroyed. Then there would go the only organised force Kaneki could even possibly hope to sway to his side.

As he ponders this, Uta suddenly taps him on the shoulder as they hide from a patrol of Chinese Infantry armed with Q – Bullets. "I'm worried about the boss. He hasn't contacted the rest of us for well over 25 years now…" Kaneki sighs. Possibly the most elusive person on the planet, the leader of the Clowns, "Crown Clown", was supposedly going to contact them soon. That had not happened yet. "Look, there's a lot of beefed up goons running around out there sent here by the Keeper. He told me himself that he would try to stop me from even reaching him. We need to split up…" Itori raises an eyebrow as she ducks into the alley they were in, hauling Roma with her as Nico drops down from above.

Uta sighs. "Are you sure? What about Arima and Kanou? Where are they if we won't be here to protect you?" Kaneki shakes his head. "Don't worry about them. I left Kishou on Rue to help the CCG, and Kanou is out trying to contact an old friend of mine… Look. I need you guys to try and loosen the security around Hakka Tower so I can get inside… Can you manage that?" As one the Clown Troupe smile maliciously. No more words were needed as they moved out to carry out their task. Kaneki peeks his head out onto the street, noticing that a group of both Delta Force and Chinese soldiers had surrounded a smaller group of Investigators. He turns away and heads north, leaving his son behind to make his own way…

…

Kuzo's pace skips a beat and then halts completely as the soldiers encircle their group. Suzuya immediately leaps forward, cleaving half of them into pieces using Jason. Erashi brings out Shino and Ito pulls out his own Kakuja Defence armour, Arata Prota. From somewhere in the crowd comes a crisply dressed man with decorated red hair. He smiles in a friendly manner as he removes his gloves and inserts them into his back pocket. "Greetings, Special Class Kuzo Alexander. My master asked that I… greet you".

Kuzo frowns, his hand reaching for his Quinque Case. "What do you want? If you're here to stop me then save yourself the trouble and move aside… I don't want to hurt an innocent man if I don't have to…" He waves Erashi and Takashi to the right where they immediately begin to engage the enemy, with Suzuya continuing to do the same to the left. It left the butler and him alone in the centre of the street…

Fujikisho cracks his knuckles as his single Kakugan materialises and a Bikkaku Kagune manifests itself around his legs. He grins evilly, lashing out at Kuzo but the Special Class deflects the blow with his Quinque case, destroying it in the process. "What's wrong? Oh dear it seems I've broken the Owl Quinque… I guess this means you'll have to use your Kagune am I right? Don't give me that look. Of course my master knew all about you…" He trails off as the look on Kuzo's face shifts to something more threatening. "So you're a Ghoul huh… Ghouls are the enemy of the CCG, so you've just given me a reason to exterminate you…" Fujikisho laughs as he thrusts forward again with his Kagune, Kuzo's own Rinkakku and Ukkaku Kagune unleashing themselves and locking with the enemy's mid-air. "Come one Kuzo… Is this all you've got?" He crouches lower on the ground as the tell-tale Kakuja armour forms around his body, growing in size until he was in the form of a giant grotesque version of his humanity over three times bigger than Kuzo. _"Come get me now Investigator! You can't possibly hope to win this battle now that I've activated my Kakuja! Perish at the master's command!"_

Kuzo sighs as he easily catches one of Fujikisho's giant claws in his bare hand, crushing it and causing the One Eyed Ghoul to cry out in pain and anger. He removes his trench coat, letting it drop to the floor as he stares at both of his hands. "I wonder if I can do it now that I ate her?... Is that what you were talking about, mother?" A mask forms around his own face as his limbs elongate and flesh out, giant arms and claws for feet forming as they support his growing frame. As the single eye and teeth emerge from the bubbling mass of Rc Cells, Kuzo stares down at the One Eyed Ghoul, his own Kakuja dwarfing that of Fujikisho.

"What… What the hell are you? Some sort of monster?" Kuzo grins behind the face of his Kakuja as he rises to his full 10 metres of height. _"I am the One Eyed Owl…Now perish at my own behest…"_

…

Urie stands back to back with Kishou Arima as the two of them fend off the horde of Ghoulified Delta Force agents and the newly arrived Chinese marines. The rest of the Investigators who had been in the park had either been killed or ordered to retreat within the safety of the complex, now in lockdown. Only the three of them remained, Arima, Urie and Hiyori who had lost her Narukami Mark II to severe damage. Urie uses his Kagune to tear through countless enemies in a never ending onslaught. But still they came. He stops for breath, again facing the commander of the Delta Force, whose name was Adam.

The Director grins, suddenly making a decision and plunging his own hand through his chest, grasping the Quinque Frame inside him and breaking it open. Suddenly he feels the oncoming rush of insanity, but it almost immediately subsides. He glances behind him. Mutsuki and Saiko had joined him in the park and were removing their own Frames. Urie laughs out loud, feeling the exhilarating rush of the full power of a One Eyed Ghoul and engages Adam in combat again, this time his Kagune morphing and bursting through the ground behind the American, impaling him and killing the man instantly.

He watches as Arima tears through the last of the enemies in their immediate surroundings, while Mutsuki protects Saiko as the First Class delivers a devastating long range attack with her own Kagune, the power now amplified to a frightening level. They all stop fighting and turn to look at each other, the sudden silence unnerving. Hiyori looks at her brother. "You died… We all saw your body… So why? How are you here right now?" Arima smiles and pats her lovingly on the head, the display of emotion from the infamous Reaper causing Urie to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm here now thanks to Akhira Kanou… He's done a lot more good for this world, the same as Ken Kaneki, as you realize…" He looks around them. "Director Urie I assume now? It's been a long time, and you all look like adults now". He smiles wistfully, and in that moment Urie sees that Kishou Arima had at last been freed from his despair… The Island was safe for now. All that was left to do was wait until Kaneki had made his last move…

…

Kaneki stands in front of two large double doors upon the highest floor in the Hakka Tower in Tokyo's city centre. After the Clowns had eliminated the hidden snipers loaded with Q-Bullets, he had fought his way through the towers 300 floors, easily taking down the weak human guards stationed in every hallway. At last he had arrived. He pushes through into the lair of the Keeper…

He was waiting for the One Eyed Ghoul, sitting casually at his desk. The Keeper was a healthy looking ordinary human with clean cut brown and wavy hair, no wrinkles and looking around 33 years old. For someone who had lived over ten thousand years he was surprisingly spry. "Ken Kaneki. Welcome to my domain… I trust you had a pleasant journey yes?" Kaneki glares at the Keeper, tensing up and preparing to just decapitate the villainous politician right then and there. "Don't you think you've done enough already? If all you wanted was for me to come here then what was our last conversation even about? And why go to this length of invading the city? I guess none of that matters now. Your army is gone, and all that remain are my own men. You're finished, Keeper…"

The Keeper suddenly stops smiling and stares at Kaneki with a serious expression. "I believe you're mistaken Ken Kaneki. This is over when I say it's over, for I control every aspect of this world. I am above the Gods themselves! Can you really think yourself able to bring down a God?" He paces around to the back of his desk, slowly pressing the button on the strange device strapped to the underside. Kaneki frowns as the man pulls the device out into view. It looked like some kind of energy cell, but with pulsing red light and a button on top. As the One Eye looks on the Keeper presses the button with his thumb, an unseen shockwave immediately knocking Kaneki back a few steps. He hears a distant clap of thunder and from the wide window he could see a fine red mist rising from the city streets.

"What the hell did you just do?!" The Keeper shrugs. "I didn't really tell you everything about the origins of ghoul kind to tell the truth. Thing is… ten thousand years ago I wanted to make humanity suffer for its eternal sin against those of its own race. So I… forcibly divided them. I turned half the human race into what are now called Ghouls. Humanity had to turn on each other just to survive. And they spent ten thousand years warring with the others without even stopping to think about the truth?" He laughs gleefully. "This device is what I used to turn 47% of humanity into Ghouls. What I did just now was finish what I started back then…" Kaneki's eyes widen as the shocking reality dawns on him.

"I have just mutated the Rc Cells of all humans on earth by releasing this Rc Chemical Shockwave into the Atmosphere. That army that you just defeated? Look again…" Kaneki runs to the window and takes in the full view of Tokyo below them. The bodies of the dead Chinses soldiers and the Ghoulified Delta Force agents now rose to their feet, large Kagune coiling about their bodies as they leapt upon any other "ex-human" or Investigator in sight. People who had been walking the streets now lashed out at each other with Kagune in a blind panic. Screams of fear and anguish carried up to his ears.

Cracking his fingers Kaneki slowly turns to the Keeper, his eyes hidden by his messy white hair. "You will pay for what you have done, all of it… Prepare yourself, Keeper. For you are still a human!" He lunges towards the Keeper, his Kagune poised to stab in in the heart, but the politician raises his arm and before he can think, Kaneki is impaled on his arm, the Keepers fingers closing around his Kakahou.

"I won't accept just any mutated Kakahou… If I take yours, then that means that I become the One Eyed King… Farewell, Ken Kaneki, for this is the end for you…" He rips Kaneki's Kakahou right out of his body as he flings the One Eyed Ghoul through the window. Kaneki's vision pulses black as he falls through the sky, the Keeper staring impassively back down at him.

 **An insurmountable difference in power…**

It felt like an eternity before Kaneki crashes onto the flagstones at the base of Hakka Tower, most of his bones breaking from the impact. And so there he lies in a pool of his own blood, despair threatening to accompany him through the Doors of Death for the last time…

…

Fujikisho had been revived by the Rc Chemical Bomb and was now more than twice his former size, Kakuja grossly overflowing in the form of countless limbs from his body. Kuzo's half eaten Kakuja lay at the One Eyes feet, Kuzo himself barely standing before him…

…

Urie had been taken by surprise when Adam had suddenly gotten back up and impaled him with his Kagune. If it hadn't been for Arima leaping in front of him, he would have been ripped in half, just as Arima now lay in two pieces in the grass. He grits his teeth in pain as he clutches his wounded chest and faces Adam smirking down at him as Hiyori wailed in despair…

 **Despair ran rampant throughout Tokyo that moment. The enemy was back, and stronger than ever. Humanity was a thing of the past as former friends tore into each other in a natural hunger for flesh. The One Eyed King lay dying at the steps to the tower of the Keeper. All was lost…**

It all happened so fast.

One moment, Adam and his American Ghouls had been closing in for the kill, the next, they were all smoking carcasses as masked and robed assailants fell from the sky. Hiyori sniffs and stares in fear at the newcomers. "Aogiri Tree?" Urie shakes his head. "No. This is something else…"

One moment Fujikisho was holding Kuzo up by his neck, the next his Kakuja had been split down the middle, his real face emerging from the face of the Kakuja as it too split in half as he dropped Kuzo's body to the ground…

…

Kaneki is about to step into the Doors of Death as he hears faint echoing footsteps behind him. Suddenly he's thrown back into the world of the living, opening his eyes and struggling to turn his broken body so that he could see the group of newcomers floating down like angels. A familiar face leans over to stare at Kaneki in the face as he grins. "They messed you up good didn't they, Kaneki Ken?" It was Hanzo, of the Ghoul Sanctuary, and he had more than fifty Sentinels falling around him, joined by his brother Tashi, Damien Li and the Lords of the Sanctuary. Hanzo places a hand on Kaneki's chest. "You feel that? That's the life continuing to pump through your veins. Look here". He points to the hold in Kaneki's chest, which had already begun to heal over.

"How? He took my Kakahou…" Hanzo grins, clapping his hands. "Of course it's healing you idiot. You're the One Eyed King. Your whole body is your Kakahou… Who needs that lump of flesh anyway? Oh, and yeah…" He jerks a thumb behind him indicating the falling Sentinels of the Sanctuary.

"I brought some reinforcements"

" **Sanctuary has entered the battle! Have the tables turned at last?"**

 **End Tokyo Ghoul: Crimson 10**

 **Next Time: Like Father like Son**


	11. Chapter 11 - Like Father like Son

" **The Keeper reigns supreme! But Old friends have arrived?"**

The two brothers Hanzo and Tashi help Kaneki unsteadily to his feet, the wound in his chest already healed over and he could feel the Rc Cells begin to flow through his body again. "What?... How is this possible? My whole body is a Kakahou I don't understand…" Hanzo grins and gives Kaneki a pat on the back. "For someone who's as much of a badass as you you're surprisingly oblivious. Humans and Ghouls have Rc Cells in their bodies whether they have a Kakahou or not. Your Rc factor is insanely high, so your body literally made a new Kakahou…"

Doctor Li steps forward with Tashi and Lord Ebara. He shakes Kaneki's hand profusely. "You left China without us ever having the chance to thank you for all that you did. You saved the Sanctuary, Zero". Ebara, not one to be outdone cleared his throat. "Indeed. The Council thanks you for your efforts, Ken Kaneki… The One Eyed King…" to the surprise of Li and Hanzo, and Kaneki himself, The Leader of the Sanctuary, joined by Tashi and the other Sentinels drop to their knees, silently swearing fealty to his cause.

"Ebara-san, Tashi-san. I am not the kind of King that asks to be bowed to. But I am glad you're here…" His voice had taken on its usual confidence. He was shaken but fear could be overcome. A plan was formulating inside his mind. He looks up into the buildings around them. "Clowns! I know you're there. Come to me!" On cue, Uta, Roma, Itori and Nico leap out of the windows and land gracefully in front of Kaneki, bowing mockingly. "We did what you ordered us to Ken Kaneki. It seems you have failed…"

Kaneki shakes his head. "This has only served to lower the Keeper's guard. Right now he thinks he's won, he thinks that I won't dare move against him again and that even now I lay dead. He thinks that the One Eyed King is the Kakahou in his hands. And he's right. I won't move against him yet. You will". Uta frowns, his single Kakugan narrowing in suspicion. "What do you mean us? What will you be doing?" Kaneki looks to the south and sighs. "I still have someone I need to meet one last time…" Uta suddenly realises what's going to happen and he nods mutedly. "If that's what you have decided… then fine. We'll continue on ahead and clear out the revived Ghouls inside". With that the Clowns move off inside the lobby of Hakka Tower, loud crashing noises ensuing from the building as soon as the One Eyed make their entrance.

Kaneki turns back to the Sanctuary Ghouls and smiles. "You may have just made the difference in saving this world ladies and gentlemen. Are you willing to fight for me? To die if necessary?" As one the assembled force of over 300 Sentinels snap to attention and cry out _"The King's word is law! We shall obey!"_ This surprises him but he continues nonetheless. "Good. I need to stay here and take care of something so you warriors will need to go south to Rue Island and provide backup for the CCG still alive at their HQ" Ebara shakes his head viciously.

"Why on earth would we save them? Surely it would be more logical to kill them all off while they're weakened?" Kaneki suddenly takes a few insanely fast steps towards the aging man, staring him right in the face. "This isn't Xiang Province old man. This is _my_ home. Every single human on earth has just been turned into a Ghoul so technically every one of those Investigators are your allies at the moment. YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" Ebara nods swiftly and orders Tashi and the Sentinels to set off for the island. As the warriors move away in unison, Hanzo and Li stay behind expectantly. "You want us to achieve some other purpose don't you?"

Kaneki nods. "You two need to free an old friend of mine from prison. Here's where they're located…"

…

Kuzo spits out blood and looks back up at the revived Fujikisho looming over him. To his left, Suzuya lay dead, felled by the Kagune of the newly revived Chinese foot soldiers. "Well after all of this, it looks like it's the end for you, Kuzo Alexander. A pity, you really surprised me with your power for an instant but now that power is gone. I have defeated you and now I will feast upon your flesh…" As the One Eye raises his clawed arm to remove Kuzo's head from his shoulders, a shout from the street intersection behind them causes Fujikisho to drop Kuzo and look up at the newcomer. An oddly bearded man stood in front of a group of Gas Mask wearing ghouls with coloured tracksuits.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but it seems that you're in our way". Fujikisho stares at the ghouls as if assessing their strength then laughs loudly. "You think you can best me with this little pack of runts? Get real!" The leader of the ghoul group raises his eyebrows as if remembering something. "Sorry I might have used the wrong word. This literature stuff is annoying as hell. I meant you're in _their_ way". He jerks a thumb over his shoulder and almost on cue a horde of over 200 red robed ghouls materialise from the shadows, staring down the One Eye. One of them nods to the man. "We can take it from here, 6th Ward Leader Banjou-senpai". Banjou nods as the Ghouls of the Aogiri Tree make their return by rushing at the Chinese Soldiers and utterly decimating Fujikisho's force. The One Eye splutters and stamps his feet while Kuzo stares up at this man Banjou. "Who are you?..." Banjou laughs out loud, kneeling down to help pick Kuzo up onto his feet. "The name's Banjou. I'm a friend of your dad. This is Aogiri Tree". Kuzo blinks. "Aogiri? Impossible. They've been gone for over 25 years". Banjou nods patiently. "Yeah it took me a while to gather them all up. They were waiting underground. Told me that Tatara had ordered them to wait for me… I hear he's dead now".

Kuzo looks away. "I was only doing my job". Banjou slaps him on the back painfully. "Of course. And now you have another job. He's waiting for you up ahead you know. He wants to talk with his son…" Kuzo stares at Banjou, his expression hardening. Fujikisho stops paying attention to the Aogiri Ghouls and turns to Kuzo. "Come here runt I'll finish you off quick-"

He's cut off as Kuzo unleashes his Kagune and lobs off both of Fujikisho's arms. As the One Eye screams in pain and anger, Kuzo steps past him, looking over at Suzuya's body before continuing on down the street. Banjou kneels over Fujikisho as the grotesque ghoul heals his wounds. "You were in the way of Kuzo Kaneki. What did you think was going to happen?" The last thing the manservant of the Keeper ever saw was the retreating back of the son of the King. He passes on with a look of surprised wonder on his face. Banjou rises to his full height and waits for the Aogiri Ghouls to finish eliminating the enemy while looking up at the giant cage of Kaneki's creation…

…

Urie and Arima supported each other as they all stared in wonder as the Sentinels of the Sanctuary descended upon the American Ghouls, tearing them to pieces in a matter of minutes. Every time a new wave of enemies would land on the island, the Sentinels would decimate each and every one of them. With the assistance of the remaining Investigators, still calm despite having suddenly developed Kagune, Rue Island was slowly coming back under their control.

The Director turns to one of the Sentinels who wore no mask, his pale, almost porcelain features reminding Urie of a doll. Tashi approaches them and bows. "Kuki Urie, Director of the CCG. Kishou Arima, the Reaper". He rises and smiles. "I was sent to help by the King. Are you alright?" Arima is about to nod when Urie laughs. "No we aren't you idiot. Can't you see we're dying here?" He coughs up a gobbet of blood and Arima goes to help him when the fiery pain in his side causes him to almost collapse… Urie laughs again through gritted teeth. "Don't even try to save us. Our time is almost up… Those bastards really fucked us up didn't they Arima?" The Reaper nods mutedly, unable to do anything but lay on the ground.

Tashi blinks in surprise as Urie lays on the dewy grass next to the Reaper, staring up at the sky. "Kaneki sent you hear to save us because he's selfish. He can't bear to have anybody dying on his watch. But this is a war and people are sacrificed in wars…. That's just the way it is…" Arima breathes deeply. "Ken Kaneki was like the son I never had… And now it's my turn to lay down my life for a second time… Tell him… tell him that we fulfilled our duty. The enemy army is defeated and Tokyo remains safe… Please, tell him I said goodbye…" He trails off as his life drains away. The Reaper's soul had been reaped itself for the last time…

Urie sighs. "So he kicked the bucket before me huh… Guess I need to say something as well then…" He stares up at the sunrise in the east in wonder. "Kaneki's been to this place many times hasn't he? The Doors of Death… He's always been so strong and never realized it. Pissed me off". Tashi gasps. This man was staring at the Gates of Death themselves and he was there to learn what they were like? "Please, tell him that he was still loved by a lot of people. He wasn't just a walking corpse… Tell him that I hope he makes the right choice….See ya later you punks…" And so Kuki Urie departs in his own way, his eyes closing for the final time…

Tashi sees the unconscious form of Hiyori Arima and attempts to pick her up but she suddenly tears away from him and begins sobbing at her dead brother's feet. The Sentinel sighs, looking around the silent park as the assembled Investigators salute in unison in respect for the passing of two of the greatest Investigators to ever live…

…

Kaneki and Kuzo clashed with their Kagune, each one unable to get past the other's defences. As they draw close again at the base of Hakka Tower, Kaneki breaks the staring hold first. "You've gotten stronger. That's good". Kuzo laughs fleetingly. "Is that all you have to say, dad? You abandoned me, even made me kill my own mother… You're a really shitty father you know that?" They clash again, and Kaneki bites his lip. "I know that. I didn't even know I had a son until we met in China. It surprised me".

They break apart and stand facing each other, a roiling storm of emotions racing through their bodies. "You're Ken Kaneki… The One Eyed King. The one who's supposed to make all of this better right? You've been discovering things about this world that nobody else does. Pretty much a God". Kaneki suddenly laughs, shaking his white hair. "I'm just a weakling who became strong. I have my own part to play in all this yes, but so do you… I know that I don't deserve your love, but could you listen to my first and last request?"

He suddenly disappears from Kuzo's vision and suddenly his father is right at his ear, whispering. As Kaneki pulls away again, Kuzo is shaking. " _Him?_ I can't believe all of this. You're so far ahead of that guy… Fine. I'll do it. But only as long as you save everything I hold dear!" Kaneki nods. "Thank you. I really wish I could have been a real father to you Kuzo… You know, I chose your name when Eto and I were both a part of Aogiri… It was just an afterthought but I really did respect your grandfather a lot. Kuzen was a great man".

Kuzo sighs. "All of this time I wanted to beat you so badly but now? I just want for all of this to end…" Kaneki nods in understanding. "I _will_ do what I must… I've lived for too long Kuzo. I've lived far too many lives and stolen the most important thing from someone I care about. You know… I might die. Be prepared for that outcome". Kuzo nods and begins to move off into the tower waving behind him. "It was good talking to you pops. Don't worry. I'll also do what must be done…" Kaneki smiles as tears streak down his face while his son enters the den of the enemy. "Good luck"…

…

The Keeper rose the steps from his office to the roof of the Hakka Tower. As he hears something from behind, he lashes out with the Kagune stolen from Ken Kaneki at Itori who falls backwards, a look of shock on her face as her blood sprays over the stairwell. He continues up onto the roof and out the emergency door as he breathes in the cool air. Ever since Kaneki had fallen his first One Eyed Creations, the Clowns as they called themselves, had been attempting to heed his progress. What pitiful things they were. Nobody had the power to stop him now. He smiles. After the humans and ghouls of this world had finished devouring each other, he would focus on seeking out the second enemy who had only recently appeared in his dreams.

He scowls as he recalls it. _A new enemy, following the One Eyed King that would bring true defeat upon you. The letters forming the name of his new foe floated into position…. "Hide"….._ He frowns. Who was this "Hide"? And where could he possibly be? Was he human or ghoul? The dreams never said so. That's why it has taken him ten thousand years to track down the One Eyed King… He turns as Uta and Roma burst out onto the roof, Roma bleeding from a wound he had given her in the hip. He opens his arms in mock greeting. "Welcome, Romadria, Utarelt. It's been such a long time since me met like this hasn't it? Say, do either of you know of the person called "Hide"

Uta frowns. Hideyoshi? That was Ken Kaneki's childhood friend. The one who had died? He shakes his head. "You're time is up. You cannot escape from us here. As one both of the Clowns unleash their Kagune and dart towards the Keeper, his superior Kagune batting away their own easily. Why did they continue to fight when their "King" was dead? It made no sense to him. As he pierces Roma's abdomen with his Kagune Uta slashes him across the chest painfully, causing his hot, human blood to spray into the air. He tuts. This was annoying him…

As he prepares to engage the Clowns for the last time, someone else steps out onto the roof from the stairwell. This newcomer causes Uta and Roma to raise eyebrows. Another person steps up behind the first, this one a woman. She licks her lips. "So many cute men up here. Hey Uta-san it's been a long time". Uta blinks. "Rize? But you were-"The infamous Binge Eater raises a finger to her lips, winking. "Yes yes I died and all that. But I'm much better now as you can see. Now then, who's his old man?"

The Keeper frowns. "You're the one who once carried the blood of the King… And this young human with you, you are Hide?" Hideyoshi Nagachika grins widely at him. "Hey man what's up? Do you know me or something?" The Keeper slams his Kagune into the ground at their feet. "Enough! I can tell that you're both far too well informed to have merely come by accident. Who sent you to this place?" Hide shrugs. "I'm just waiting for Kaneki to get his ass up here man. Have you seen him? Boy is he gonna be mad at me for not telling him I was alive…"

"Ha! Well I'm afraid to be the one to tell you this but, Ken Kaneki is dead! I killed him with these hands right here!" To his chagrin, Hide simply sighs. "Come on Kaneki… You can do better than that. Getting thrown out of windows and all that…" Rize hugs him tightly. "This attitude of yours is why I love you so much Hideyoshi-san. Now then…" She suddenly turns more serious and looks directly at the Keeper. "You wanted to know why we came here. Well that's easy. We came to tell everyone who you really are". The Keeper frowns. Hide steps forward and bows. "I'm sorry that I invaded your privacy like this, but the thing is, I've known who you were for a long time. Almost 40 years actually. See, I was looking into the death of Yasuhisa, the father of Kurona and Nashiro Yashuhisa. I know for a fact that you are Yasuhisa, and that you faked your own death to rid yourself of the memory of having birthed two children and to remove yourself from modern history. You do this same cycle every hundred years or so to avoid being noticed".

The Keeper, Yasuhisa, laughs in surprise. "Colour me impressed. Yes I've gone by many names but the one I've had for the last 100 years is indeed Yasuhisa. You're the first person to figure that out. Now I want you to help me figure out how you're still alive after being eaten by Ken Kaneki?" Hide looks at him as if he were foolish. "Well that's because I'm half Ghoul dummy. Sorry, I guess I've never properly introduced myself. I'm Hideyoshi Washuu. I'm the only successful Demi Human that was born when the Washuu were trying to turn Ghouls into Humans through breeding. I just regenerated after he had gone…"

This stunning revelation brought gasps and Yashuhisa frowns. This was a concern. How hadn't he noticed this before? Hide was the second enemy and an obvious threat. He needed to be dealt with. He's about to raise his Kagune again when something long and black latches onto the edge of the rooftop, something being flung through the air before landing on one knee with a hand splayed out on the concrete. Yasuhisa's eyes widen. "You…. That's impossible…" Ken Kaneki raises his head and smiles at Hide. "To think that I didn't know you were a Ghoul this whole time. You still surprise me even now, Hide". Hideyoshi grins at his best friend, both of them looking just as young as they had back in V14. "Thanks Kaneki. Now go and do your thing".

He rises to his feet, Kagune coiled around his body as he looks Yasuhisa directly in the eye. "Did you honestly think that you could kill me Yasuhisa? Looks like I'm not the only fool in disguise around here". He cracks his finger and points a Kagunefied hand at the Keeper.

"Checkmate"…

" **All the pieces are in place. The King advances?!"**

 **End Tokyo Ghoul: Crimson 11**

 **Next Time: Haise**


	12. Chapter 12 - Haise

" **The time has come where everything must come to an end. Ragnarok has arrived! Chapter 13 will be the final instalment"**

Kaneki and Yasuhisa face each other across the expanse of the Hakka Tower's rooftop, Uta holding Roma close to his chest and Rize standing close behind Hide. In the years that they had both been hidden from sight, the two of them had become very close. And now all of these people looked on at possibly the two most influential people on earth. Kaneki raises an eyebrow and looks back over the edge. "Have you seen the state of things down there? Your little mutation revival trick didn't work for long. They're all gone now…"

Yasuhisa clenches his knuckles, struggling to regain his composure. "It certainly seems that way doesn't it? You've surpassed my original evaluation of your ability, One Eyed King. So is this it then? Are you going to bring me to justice? Kill me?" The One Eye shrugs. "That's up to you. Your forces are crippled, and my forces reign supreme in the world below. Now it's only up here atop everything that you continue to rule. And here I am, yet…. It's not quite my time yet". Yasuhisa frowns. What was he talking about? Was he stalling for time so that Nagachika could get away? He decides on the tactical approach.

"Is that so? Then why are you even here, Ken Kaneki? I have your Kakahou. I have the One Eyed King here inside my own body. You are now merely a fake. You have to reason to fight me anymore. You cannot win so why do you continue to defy me?" Kaneki sighs, closing his own fist around something in his hand. When he opens it again, everyone can see that it's a scrap of paper. "This letter was sealed inside that casket with me when Kanou sealed me away. He said that an anonymous stranger had given it to him and told Kanou to tell me not to open it until now. You see, Hide knew that Kaiko wasn't actually the one who ordered the deaths of Touka and the others. It was you…"

His eyes take on a hard edge as he looks back up at Yasuhisa. "You took everything from me, hoping to manipulate me. You made me think that there was no one left who loved me. Well it's a good thing you were wrong isn't it? There are countless reasons I'm sure I could give you that I need to fight you. But the one I'm rolling with right now is simple. You took away from me. Now it's my turn to take from you…" The Keeper takes a step back and raises his giant Kagune threateningly. "Don't take another step Ken Kaneki or I'll kill your friends!" His Kagune races towards Hide and the others Rize tenses to repel the attack when Kaneki's jet black Kagune expertly slices the larger Kagune into several pieces.

Yasuhisa takes another wary step back as Kaneki advances towards him. "You've spent ten thousand years sitting atop your throne playing with the lives of every living person on this planet for your own entertainment and fulfilment. You've never had any combat experience… I'm afraid I simply outclass you, Yasuhisa". The One Eye lashes out with his Kagune, slipping past the Keepers defences and taking a chunk out of his cheek. He cups the painful wound with his hand and starts to laugh.

"This is definitely not how I thought this would go. You're absolutely right. I can't beat you with the raw power I have in this body. But you seem to have forgotten that the Kakahou of the One Eyed King in inside me now. And so all of the power and ability you once possessed, I now have". He grins as a red glow issues from every pore in his body, his arm morphing into a blade shaped Kagune. Immediately he dashes forward, hacking and slashing at Kaneki and his Kagune, the King only able to dodge efficiently.

Uta whistles in amazement as the Keeper mercilessly assaults Kaneki with renewed vigour as the One Eye ducks under one slash and lands a kick on Yasuhisa's knee, causing the Keeper to double back. Kaneki pushes him, darting in and out with his own Kagune, but the Keeper's reflexes had increased tenfold and was now able to almost predict every move Kaneki was going to make. "I've heard about it but this is the first time I've seen it. The unique state Kaneki achieved during his battle with Kaiko 30 years ago. The Ascended Kakuja. Yasuhisa's Rc Cells have increased to the point where he can control the flow of cells at will through his body".

Hide holds out a hand to stop Rize from striking at the Keeper's back with her own Kagune. "Don't. You'll only get yourself killed. Yasuhisa is now pretty much Kaneki with ten thousand years of experience. He needs to deal with this on his own"…

Kaneki was beginning to pant as he parries another slash, Yasuhisa hitting him in the stomach with such tremendous force that it sends him off the side of Hakka Tower. Using his Kagune to once again fling himself up onto the roof, Yasuhisa's Kagune appears out of nowhere and utterly severs Kaneki's torso from his lower body. As the two halves quickly reattach themselves, Kaneki wraps his Kagune around the Keeper's waist, throwing him high into the air. Using his Kagune to form wings, Kaneki races up to meet him mid-air, Yasuhisa now having spawned his own wings and the two of them clash in the sky.

Kaneki pulls something from his back pocket and suddenly thrusts his hand into Yasuhisa's chest, causing the man to cough up blood. "What the fuck". He's silenced as Kaneki raises his free hand as a finger to his lips. "Shhh. This thing I've just put in your chest is an Rc bomb. It'll take all of the Rc Cell's in your body and convert them to explosive matter that reacts to body heat. Doctor Kanou send his regards…" He pushes the button on the device inside Yasuhisa's chest as a fiery inferno engulfs both of them, lighting up the darkened sky inside Kaneki's birdcage as the people below look up in alarm.

Kaneki's steaming body drops to the rooftop where he lands painfully on his shoulder. Blood was soaking his clothes and third degree burns covered many parts of his body. Hide steps forward to help him but the One Eye shakes his head. "Don't come near me. My current body heat is way beyond the heat even a half ghoul like you could handle Hide. It'll all heal soon just wait". Hide tuts. "Even a half ghoul like me? What does that make you then Kaneki? Heh. I guess you were never normal, no matter what role you were playing…" They're interrupted as the charred and burning form of Yasuhisa crashes to the concrete nearby. His bones were blackening and most of his flesh had already melted away exposing the skeleton.

But then the smouldering corpse laughs. A gravelly, choking laugh. And the voice that followed was like something from the deepest pits of hell itself. _"That was a dirty trick Ken Kaneki. Admittedly you got me there. My body can barely move. But never fear. Something of this calibre couldn't kill me. Even an Atomic Bomb couldn't end my life…. You tried, One Eyed King, and you failed. Now it's my turn…"_

The flesh peels away to reveal a Kagune inching its way all over his body. Within a few seconds it was as if Yasuhisa's entire skin was flowing Kagune flesh. He grins in a smile without lips and opens his eyes. "I'm immortal, Kaneki. You can't defeat me. You never even had a chance… and so now that I've been kind enough to give you that chance, I'm afraid I have another enemy to attend to. So this will have to be goodbye". He picks Kaneki up by the throat, dangling him in the air. As he begins to squeeze, hoping to pop Kaneki's head open, a fierce pain stabs through his brain. He drops the One Eye and clutches the sides of his head, screaming in pain.

" _What the hell did you do to me? I can feel it moving! Eating!"_ Kaneki, his body now healed to an extent where he could stand rubs his neck unhappily. "While the fire cloud was around us during the explosion, I inserted a Chinese Red Centipede into your ear. What does it sound like? Do you think now you can understand just some of the pain I've had to go through to get here today?"

" _I'll... I'll fucking kill you Ken Kaneki. You hear me? You'll be nothing but a puddle of flesh when I'm finished with you!"_ He continues screaming in pain and lashing out blindly with his giant Kagune when something huge drops out of the sky behind Yasuhisa. Uta yells in shock. "No way. Is that the One Eyed Owl? But she's dead! She was devoured by…. Kuzo Kaneki…." Kuzo impales Yasuhisa on one of his large claws, suspending him in mid-air. The Keeper, now distracted and having purged the Centipede from his ear turns his head. The area that had been penetrated by Kuzo's claw was beginning to corrode. He frowns.

"How can you even pierce my skin? Only the enemy can harm me… Just who the hell are you, Kuzo Alexander?" Kaneki smiles and Yasuhisa glares at him. "Alexander? Is that the name you made for yourself in the human world? Yasuhisa my dear fool. For someone who seemingly sees and controls everything it was awfully easy to have a son while you weren't looking… It's Kuzo _Kaneki_ to you…" The Keeper's eyes widen in alarm and Kuzo rips his torso from his legs, dropping the two halves of his body and staring down at him.

The Keeper grits his teeth. How the hell where these inferiors able to so utterly outclass him? He was the one at the top. It was him who kept this world running. So how dare these fools trick him? His body was taking a long time to regenerate and so he was forced to simply glare at the elder and younger Kaneki as they nodded to each other. As Yasuhisa is about to reveal his trump card, yet another newcomer crests the top of the iron stairwell, followed by the injured Clowns Itori and Nico that the Keeper had sworn he killed. Akhira Kanou smiles cheerfully at Yasuhisa as two middle aged women step out from behind him to face him.

Yasuhisa immediately recognises them and directs his glare to Kanou. "Why did you bring _them_ here? This has nothing to do with them…" Kaneki folds his Kagunefied arms. "Is that any way to speak to your daughters? Kurona, Nashiro. It's been a long time". He smiles gently at them. They had aged normally after Kanou removed the Kakahou from inside their bodies and had been living ordinary lives for over 30 years. Kuro and Shiro approach their "dead" father and stare down at him.

Kuro speaks first. "You never told us. You never even once cared about us did you?" "Are you really our true father?"… Yasuhisa stares at his daughters and spits blood in their faces, shocking them. _"I never once considered you my children! I only created you so that Kanou would have a reason to start looking into Ghoulification research! You mean nothing to me!"_ The twins nod as one, stepping back and also nodding to Kanou. "It's fine father. That man means nothing to us". They look over at Kaneki and both Kuro and Shiro begin to silently weep at the sight of him. "We finally got to meet the King. It's our last chance to say goodbye". Together they embrace him, the white haired man smiling and accepting the embrace.

Kuzo frowns at this. _Why are they saying goodbye? What's really going on here?_ He doesn't get a chance to formulate any idea because Yasuhisa suddenly rises to his feet, a new device in his hand. His throat had healed enough for his voice to return to normal. "Heh. I never thought I'd be forced to use this… The Deadlock Seal… I kept it just in case the King and his followers happened to far exceed my expectations. This device is linked to three anti Rc cells hidden inside your bodies. When I activate it, ghoul or human, you'll die instantly. Farewell, Ken Kaneki…" He presses the button, and in Kuzo's eyes, time slows down.

As one, Kaneki's, Kanou's and Rize's chests explode, leaving nothing behind. Everything that had been there, bone, flesh, organs just disintegrated. Kaneki falls to his knees while Kanou and Rize drop to the ground, dead instantly. Hide cradles Rize in his arms while crying out in anguish while the twin sisters leap onto Kanou, each shaking him as if trying to wake him up. As the son stares at his father's falling form, he tears himself free of his Owlish Kakuja, sprinting over to catch him, but stopping short when Kaneki miraculously staggers to his feet, his own Rc Cells glowing as the great hole in his chest heals over instantaneously.

"Can't let myself get too beat up. I'm just a vessel after all. Might damage the goods…" Yasuhisa folds his arms in annoyance. "What are you talking about? Never mind your suicidal ramblings. You shouldn't even be alive, let alone that wound healing like it did. I just blew out most of your internal organs…" Kaneki simply shrugs. "You're such a materialistic person Yasuhisa. You just stole two very important lives from the people they were loved by. And for that I cannot forgive you… Are you ready to die after so long, Keeper?"

The Keeper growls and lashes out but Kaneki's shoulder spawns a Kagune armouring and deflects the blow. He forms his arm into a blade and slashes Yasuhisa's arm off of his body, the limb falling to the concrete. "You know, I'm not even sure that you're worthy of facing the second enemy if you can't even kill me. You're much less impressive in the flesh…" Yasuhisa screams in rage and forms a long blade from both of his arms, the two opponents constantly hacking parts of each-others bodies until both of them are barely able to stand, bleeding and panting heavily. Kaneki stumbles and the Keeper grins, his bloody teeth unhidden by the presence of lips.

"Looks like you've finally ran out of resolve Ken Kaneki. I shall smite the One Eyed King once and for all!" He raises the blade of his Ascended Kakuja, aiming the tip of the Kagune directly at Kaneki's heart. The One Eye glances over at Kuzo and mouths something to his son silently. As Kuzo understands these words, his eyes widen and he takes a step forward, but too late to prevent Yasuhisa's Kagune form piercing his body. Kaneki's body slowly falls backwards, blood pooling around him…

" _Goodbye. I'm sorry…"_

As he stares up at the sky, lips struggling to form words the Keeper laughs in triumph, the others looking on in horror at the scene before them. "And so it is done, One Eyed King. You have failed for the last time. This world will no longer be burdened by you…" He frowns and looks down when Kaneki laughs, spitting out blood. "I haven't failed… But… you're right about one thing…. This world doesn't need me anymore…. H…Hai..se…."

As the life drains from the eyes of Ken Kaneki, the Keeper is troubled. This somehow didn't feel like a real victory to him. What didn't he do? What did he miss? As the rain starts to fall, he kneels next to the body of his enemy and sighs. It's at that moment when a soft red glow once again radiates out from him body. All of the wounds on his body heal over, not even leaving scars. His facial structure shifts slightly, and jet black colour sprouts from the crown of his head. The man who opens his eyes a second later is not Ken Kaneki, for Kaneki had given his own life in order to free another soul, trapped deep within his own guilt and memory.

The man stands up and observes the scene around him. He flexes his arms and smiles. "It looks like you really beefed up Kaneki. You can sleep forever, just like you wanted to". His single Kakugan activates and he stares up at Yasuhisa with a grin on his face. "Now it's _my_ turn. _Right?"_ The Keeper backs off a step, shaking slightly but not understanding why. "You aren't Ken Kaneki, yet you inhabit his body… Just who the hell are you?" The man with Kaneki's body sighs, brushing cement dust from his shoulder. "Kaneki did all of that work to get to you, and you can't even read the Kanji of my name correctly… I'm not Hide. I'm _Haise_ ".

His Kagune uncoils from his body and he slams it into Yasuhisa with enough force to send the Keeper flying into a water tower. As he struggles to his feet in shocked disbelief, his eyes widen slightly as it dawns on him. "You're the second enemy…. But how come I've never heard of you before?" Haise Sasaki once again brings his Kagune up and shapes it into a blade before lobbing off every single one of Yasuhisa's Kagune with one strike. "That's because I'm not really and ordinary person. I only lived for 4 years before now. Kaneki's looked after me in the meantime though". Before the Keeper can blink, the skin of his Ascended Kakuja is split down the middle, its sickly red shell peeling away to reveal the blackened and charred form of his human body.

"You… bastard…. I can't die. That's absurd. Absolutely impossible… How could you have escaped my attention for so long?" As his legs are severed by Haise's Kagune the One Eyed Ghoul sighs. "Because of Kaneki of course. He's outclassed you in every way, Keeper". He uses his ascended Kakuja to form wings once more, picking up Yasuhisa by the neck and flying high into the air. Together they crash through the ceiling of Kaneki's Birdcage and the sunrise envelopes their bodies. Haise slows to a hovering halt, suspending Yasuhisa in the air. He indicates the vast expanse of land and ocean around them.

"This world is not yours for the taking. It never was, and so now you get to witness these people take it back". As they watch from high above, Kaneki's Birdcage starts to evaporate, bathing Tokyo in the morning sun's glow once more. They can see the bodies of the fallen Americans and Chinese evaporate along with it and the ghoulified humans staring above them in awe. Haise pulls out something from his back pocket. "Good. Kaneki kept this. The device. The Rc Mutator that turned every human on earth into Ghouls. I'm about to utterly reverse the effect. He presses the button and suddenly a cloud of Rc Cells rises into the sky as they too evaporate. Cheers and cries of happiness can be heard from both human and ghoul alike.

Yasuhisa struggles in the iron grip of Haise to no avail. "What the hell have you just done?!" Haise smiles. His triumph was almost complete. "I did say I would _completely_ reverse the effects. You've used this device once before haven't you? It was ten thousand years ago, the day that you split the human race in half by increasing the Rc factor of a certain race of people you despised, You are the creator of ghouls, and now I have returned the Rc factor of every Ghoul on earth to that of a human. Ghoul kind no longer exists…" The Keeper screams in rage and anguish but Haise doesn't flinch. As Yasuhisa stops struggling, all fight leaving him Haise shoves his hand through the Keeper's chest, ripping out the Kakahou and crushing it in his fist.

"I did give the reversal of the device one limitation though. Any One Eyed Ghouls on earth still possess Kakahou and can eat human food. I've secured this worlds future from anybody like you, Yasuhisa. Do you have any last words?" The Keeper had been so thoroughly defeated that he could no longer even think of any retort. This was what failure felt like. Something that he had never even imagined in the end… "I… submit…" Haise nods. "That's good. However, did you really have any inclination that I would let you live? Farewell, Yasuhisa Ori…" He promptly beheads the Keeper, watching as his headless torso falls to the ocean below to be forgotten and never found…

Haise Sasaki slowly lowers himself to the ground. He sighs again. What was he going to do now? Kaneki had sacrificed himself in order for him to awaken, effectively putting himself into an eternal sleep. He sucks in a deep breath of air and smiles serenely. It really did feel good to be alive again…

" _ **As the curtains fall on this battle, time keeps progressing. The sleep has fallen from his eyes at last!"**_

 **End Tokyo Ghoul: Crimson 12**

 **Next Time: An Ever Changing World**


	13. Chapter 13 - An Ever Changing World

" **Forever turning, this world goes on. Finally, the aftermath…"**

Haise stood facing Kaiko Kaneki as the former leader of V nods at him in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Haise Sasaki. Kaneki wanted me to do something for you?" Haise nods and shakes his hand. "This world has lost its guiding hand. Never mind the fact that Yasuhisa was not the right person for the job, you're already experienced in leading from the shadows. Now I ask that you lead from on high. To effectively take the place as Keeper…."

Kaiko raises an eyebrow. "Well no that is a hefty task. So what you're saying as is that I'm the only person who can keep an eye on everything considering my… past experience… What makes you think I'm trustworthy?" Haise simply cocks his head slightly to the side. "Well because you were defeated by Ken Kaneki of course. You've changed. Don't try to hide it…" This had been Kaneki's last request of Akhira Kanou who now lay dead along with the Keeper and Rize Kamishiro. Haise now looks to the railing at the side of the rood where three newcomers had just arrived.

Tooru Mutsuki and Saiko Yonebashi stood beside a hooded man who pull it back and smiles at him. "Haise Sasaki. It's been a long time since we last spoke together. Congratulations". Sasaki smiles at the old man and opens his arms wide as the two women Investigators rush into his arms. "Well met, Leader of the Clowns, Donato Popora…" The Clown raises an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. Kaneki sure knew a lot in the end didn't he? Many secrets that he took to the grave, or perhaps not…" He looks Haise up and down. "You are the next chapter. What Kaneki wished he could have been. You're a lucky man Haise".

As Uta and the other Clowns gather around their leader Haise pulls back from his old students and a rush of warmth flows through him. It wasn't over. But the highest hurdle had been jumped. "Maman… I…It's about Urie he's… he died. Arima too…" Haise feels sadness creep into his heart and he relishes in the feeling. Urie had led the CCG for many years and served him, Ken Kaneki until the very end. His last words came to his ears now. Arima too, he had been a father to the both of them, Haise and Kaneki and now that he was gone Haise wept along with his old friends.

As he pulls away from them again, he sees Hideyoshi Nagachika still cradling Rize's body and he walks over to kneel next to Ken Kaneki's best friend. "Hideyoshi I…" Hide cuts him off. "I don't care if you're a different person. You are like the brother of Kaneki so you can call me Hide… Sorry, it's just that we knew something like this would happen anyway. But we've been together for almost 40 years… It's going to be so empty now that both she and Kaneki are gone…" Haise places his hands on Hide's shoulders. "No matter what, there will _always_ be someone who cares about you. I learnt that the hard way…" The two of them stand to see everyone facing them. Hanzo and Li had arrived, and so had Banjou. All of them watched as Sasaki approached Kuzo…

"Kuzo I… I'm sorry that your father is gone". The Investigator smiles weakly as he shakes his head. "He told be earlier you know. That he was going to die, that he had to die… It's unfair. But he accepted it… Ken Kaneki, my dad, was the strongest of us all…" Haise nods slowly. "He'll always be with us in here". He thumps himself on the chest. "Look. I know that you don't know me but ever since Kaneki became aware of you I did too. Truthfully, I'm the only family you have left. Will you let me be your family Kuzo?" The young man stares at the salt and pepper haired man in front of him.

Sure he wasn't Kaneki but at their very core they were identical in nature… He takes a shaky breath and hugs Haise tightly, surprising the One Eye. "Thank you, Uncle…" Haise rolls his eyes. "It really does seem like everyone considers Kaneki and I as brothers…" He looks around at everyone. "The Keeper is dead, Kaiko will take his place. What happens from here on out is up to you. You may choose whatever path you want, because I already know what I want to do" He grins as Hide frowns. "What's that then?" Haise grins even wider. "I want to go to High School!"

…

 _Haise walked towards the edge of the tallest tower in his dream world and leans on the railing, staring out into Oblivion when Kaneki joins him. "So you did it. Well done Haise… I'm glad that I could keep my promise. I made a world fit for you to live in". Haise smiles as he glances at his snowy haired "brother". "Everyone is happy now. They're all going down their own paths now. Some of them may even join me at High School in a year or so". Kaneki laughs. "Why High School? You're over 40 years old already. Granted, you only look 22…"_

 _Haise shrugs. "I've always wanted to experience it for myself you know. School. I think it'll be fun. And what about you then?" Kaneki blinks. "Me? I sacrificed my life for yours and everyone else's. That's enough for me…" Haise gives Kaneki a knowing look. "While you don't appear to me as a child anymore I might just treat you like one. You're a terrible liar Ken Kaneki. You won't just sit around in my subconscious forever will you? You've already been working on a way to live in the real world with us…" Kaneki sighs and nods. "Can't hide anything from you can I? Yes… I've been working with Kanou and I can solidify this form in another "human mould". I want to see the future alongside everyone, can't just sit in the dark here can I?" Haise laughs and the two of them sip ethereal glasses of spirits as they stare together into the rising sun of this darkened world…._

 **A world stained Crimson has at last been cleansed…**

In the weeks following the final battle with the Keeper, Haise had organised the conversion of the CCG into the International Center for Ghoul Rehabilitation, the ICGR. A place where Ghouls that had been turned into humans from all over the world could come to learn how to adjust to human lifestyles and plan for the future. Its founders were Haise Sasaki, Hideyoshi Nagachika, The Yasuhisa Sisters and Hiyori Arima.

Hide and Haise also started working as teachers at Ohjakki District High School. Haise teaches Ghoul Biology and History while Hide teaches Maths and Chemistry. Hide grew out his hair and now wears it in a ponytail with a trimmed goatee. Kuzo Kaneki began attending senior classes as he had an unfinished education anyway.

The Clowns helped in the reconstruction of the Kami Cemetery after it was destroyed in the Chinese attack. They rebuilt the Helter Skelter Bar nearby and Yomo's grave and Sakura Tree lies outside in the beer garden. They maintain their information networks out of habit, and Donato died at the great age of 114.

Kaiko created a network using the now humanized Aogiri Tree over the whole globe whereas he kept an eye on things as the Keeper's replacement. Banjou rose within the ranks of the organisation to become Kaiko's main department head in Japan itself.

The Chinese Ghouls returned to Sanctuary where they maintained a steady alliance with the Aogiri Tree and the ICGR. No longer a Sanctuary for Ghouls, it became the city of Han Jinn. Lord Ebara passed away in his advanced age, and the next in line for the new position of Mayor was given to the much younger Lord Ennis Koori.

The city of Tokyo expanded even more, becoming the world's centre for Ghoul Education and Scientific discoveries. Ex-Ghoul children went to school with human children, and the few remaining One Eyed Ghouls lived perfectly with normal society, their natural hunger for human flesh gone forever.

Kaneki, despite having the means to be given a new body, chose to stay within the dark recesses of Haise's mind. He had done enough, and so now it was his turn to at least die happily. There was an introduction of an annual celebration called "King's Night", where the people of the world stood sentinel in the face of the great amount of sacrifices made that fateful day. At last the world was left to its own devices, with its most powerful watching from on high and the deepest low…

…

 **50 years later…**

Haise strolls out into the park, a large expanse of water that was the Akhari Lake spreading out before him. He looks to the western shore where a gathering of people stood beneath a shelter. He raises a hand in greeting as Hide runs his hand through his read scraggly beard and hold out his wrinkled and spotted hand for Haise to bring them together in an embrace. "It's been while Haise. Still teaching at Ohjakki? I hear Kuzo's left to work as one of Kaiko's agents".

Haise grins, his own clean shaven face starkly contrasting Hide's own. "I retired 10 years ago Hide. I've been helping out at the ICGR out on Rushima for the last two years. They managed to get me a position as a lecturer for the 6th Years student visitors. A little tough on my lungs these days but it's very enjoyable". He looks up towards Hakka Tower in the distance. "And Kuzo? Well he's still calling me Uncle Haise. And I saw him last week at the Airport. He's headed out to America on a collection mission. Apparently some old Ghoul folk were living out in the New York Woodlands eating human flesh on campfires".

Hide sighs and shakes his head sadly. "Some of them went mad and killed themselves and others. Others did atrocious things like this but only because they didn't know how to live as a human… Ah well I'm glad the young man is getting out there now. He shouldn't spend all of his days in Tokyo after all". Haise chuckles and he follows his best friend towards the gathering. "Young man? Kuzo's 60th Birthday is coming up soon you know. He's only 20 years younger than us old men…"

Hide snorts. "20 years… The whole slowed aging thing never really hit me until I started getting wrinkles. I mean, you're a One Eye but not even Ghouls can live much longer than you have already… You're 80 next week but you've lived more than 100 years Haise. But let's stop talking as if we have one foot in the grave already. The others are already here". As they step into the shelter, Haise is greeted by a barrage of old faces and friends. Banjou, Uta, Nico, Roma, Itori, The Yasuhisa Sisters, Tooru and Saiko, even Tashi and Hanzo who had never gone back to China in the first place were smiling at him. Hanzo pats him on the back. "Haise! Consider this an early birthday party ok? Now we need to get some drink into you come in come in…"

Much later, after the celebrations and drink had been passed around, Haise and Hide sat on a park bench overlooking the lake and the city beyond. The Autumn Sun was filtering down through the brown and yellow leaves, and Hide was snoring. Haise smiles contentedly and takes a deep breath of fresh air. "It's been such a long life, hasn't it Kaneki?" Of course he didn't answer… Kaneki has passed on years and years ago. But Haise smiles all the same. "80 years old… I bet you planned to make me stick around this long anyway huh… I've travelled the world, seen many things. And it's all thanks to you… But you know what Kaneki... I think I'm finished here. I wish you could have been here to see it. See your son grow into a man. Heh… Well I guess I'm turning in for the day… I'll see you, tomorrow… Hide…"

Hide shakes his head to clear the hangover and grunts. "What was that? My hearing isn't so good anymore. Hey did you say something or what? Oi!" He turns towards Haise. The old man's eyes were closed, and he no longer breathed. Hide's face softens and he smiles while sitting back next to the dead man and taking another sip of Sake. "Who would have thought you would have gotten a happy ending after all this, Haise…"

…

Lord Ennis, the Mayor of the City of Han Jinn opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out the strange looking device. Ebara had stolen it from the corpse of Yasuhisa, the Keeper about 50 years ago and had given it to his successor. As he presses the button on the cylindrical device's side, a small electronic chip pops out and lands in his hand. Promptly, he swallows the chip, and feels it passing though his stomach and the gastric lining before embedding itself deep within his flesh. As the familiar rush passes through his body, his left eye suddenly turns a greyish colour, his iris and pupils turning red. He grins as he looks out of the window of his office to the training yard below. Looks at the 100 hundred strong division of "Enhanced Humans". All of them with one pale grey Kakugan…

…

 _Kaneki passes through the field of flowers, hand in hand with Touka, and Hinami on his other side. Death had been kind in letting him reunite with the people he had lost, and the years in the realm of the living had passed by unnoticed by those already dead. He did however feel the moment when Haise Sasaki passed on and entered the Garden himself, being greeted by more long dead people who emerged from the flowers themselves. He smiles at Touka and the two of them share a lingering kiss before strolling off towards a clump of trees._

" _He's here. Haise I mean". Touka smiles. "I know. I could feel it. I'm glad he's happy and I'm sure he can tell us all about it…" While all was seemingly at peace, a strange tugging feeling once again shudders through his ethereal body. It had been happening a lot recently but Kaneki had no idea as to what it was. In death, everything was supposed to be perfect, but something had always bothered him that seemed to elude all of the other denizens of the Garden. Eto still hadn't emerged within the Garden, and Kaneki had never felt that pang whenever someone he loved died._

 _He sighs and sits down on a smooth rock. "She's still out there somewhere Touka. The woman that I first loved is still alive and our son had no idea…" Touka pats him gently while Hinami smiles at him. "It's ok Onii-chan. Nothing can go wrong here you know that. You've been dead a long time now. You don't need to worry about life in any way…." Kaneki nods slowly. "I guess you're right Hinami. I needn't worry about a thing. Should we go and visit Kuzen? He likes some company up at his fishing hole every now and again…"_

 _Ignoring the tugging sensation, Ken Kaneki passes Haise as the three of them go to meet with Kuzen, and the two brother's smiles while nodding._

" _This Tragedy has ended. Those who gave everything have had everything returned unto them. Such is sacrifice. Such is life…"_

" **The last page of this story has closed. More shall come, but for now, you may rest a while…"**

 **End Tokyo Ghoul: Crimson [Final Chapter] 13**

 **A/N: Guys… We've finally made it. This trilogy is finished at last. I really hope you enjoyed this and will stick around for everything to come. I may do some short stories based after this series, and I already have a Bleach/Tokyo Ghoul crossover going.**

 **For now, I'll be very soon releasing an updated version of the whole trilogy in one story, edited and revised all in one place. That's all from me for now. Peace out**

 **~Deathbringer**


End file.
